The Uzumaki Prodigy
by IceHeartVI
Summary: A Butterfly Effect is defined as a phenomenon where a small change can have large consequences What if Minato and Kushina survived the night the Kyuubi attacked how would this change affect Naruto and more importantly the world AU NarutoXYakumo KakashiXOC Small Devil May Cry Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic / P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Prologue:** **A Different Outcome**

The moon was close tonight, hanging low in the sky, a faint red hue to its normally pale face.

It gave the night a dread feel, casting long, dark shadows across the village.

Minato could feel his heart pounding a bit more rapidly beneath his ribs, his fingers tingling as he kept them from shaking from the adrenalin.

He did not know his enemy, couldn't even see his face, only the red glare of his sharingan eye peeking out from his mask.

His enemy's voice was like gravel, rough and deep. An undercurrent of hatred coiling through his words.

 _ **"It's over for you now, give up."**_

He tasted copper, metallic and harsh, there was a pain in his chest he was becoming more aware of as the rush of adrenalin ebbed and his nerves could push the pain messages through the haze.

His enemy probably thought he had the upper hand because of that.

The sharingan user tilted his head, stepping forward, his shoulders bunched ready to press the attack.

And Minato was behind him.

The kick he delivered to the back of the man's head was fast, brutally hard, he couldn't have seen it.

Minato's foot passed through his skull with no resistance anyway, as it had every time before.

The red-eyed shinobi whirled around, faster than he had any right to be, kunai blade in hand, ready to shove it through the Yondaime's throat when Minato deflected it with one of his own custom tri-tipped weapons.

And there it was, the brush of his fingers against the man's gloves, the split second of contact before the man became incorporeal again, pulling away.

 _ **"I'll let you win this day but this isn't the last you've seen of me."**_

He swirled away through the crack in his mask Minato saw he was smiling ominously.

Minato ran over to where Kushina was holding the Kyuubi with her chakra chains.

"Kushina are you okay?"

She nodded weakly.

"Just low on chakra."

Minato smiled a wave of relief washing over him.

"I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto ."

Kushina looked at him concerned.

"There's no way he'll be able to handle all of it, it will kill him."

Minato nodded coolly.

"I know I'm only sealing the Yin half of Kyuubi's chakra inside of him,"

He gestured to his stomach.

"I'm going to seal the Yang half inside myself and transfer it to Naruto when he's grown."

Kushina nodded.

"I'm going to need your help."

They held hands and began to funnel chakra a barrier surrounding them.

"Let's get started."

xXx

After some time of fighting against the Kyuubi's chakra, they managed to seal the Yang half inside of Minato and began the process of sealing the Yin half in Naruto.

They had a majority of it in when in a desperate attempt to escape imprisonment the Kyuubi wrestled free from Kushina's chakra chains.

Swinging his massive paw he went to impale Naruto.

Seeing this Kushina and Minato responded more out of reflex than thought.

Leaping in the way of its claw they stopped it just short of Naruto's head but impaled themselves in the process.

Ignoring the blood pouring from their mouths and the pain in their chests they finished the seal and the Kyuubi slowly began to vanish.

Kakashi landed near them with his ninken and a squad of ANBU.

"Finally we found you!"

He ran over to them when the Kyuubi began to roar and flail sending dust and debris flying and Minato and Kushina sliding off of his claw crimson blood dotting the ground.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and wrapped him in his arms protecting him as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra was sealed inside of Naruto.

The Kyuubi shot a shockwave of chakra at the ground and a white flash rang out, the ground crumbled, and everyone was sent flying away from the impact site.

Kakashi winced his vision blurry he grabbed his head with one of his hands holding the crying Naruto in the other.

He stood up wiping the dust off of him he looked around the crater and saw two of the ANBU were there.

"Neko, Tako go gather search parties we need to find Minato and Kushina."

They nodded each making a seal and flickered away.

xXx

Kushina awoke to a sharp pain in her chest.

She looked up through the rubble and saw three figures running over to her.

One of the figures made some handsigns and a white spectral arm lifted the rubble tossing it to the side.

Kushina looked up into the eyes of the man and was captivated by the crimson light.

He had a sharingan with a spherical pattern a raven wing coming from either side.

His short spiky black hair was swept behind his ears, and he wore standard issue ANBU armor with a crow mask attached to his right arm.

His chakra was unique a wave of heat radiated from him as if he was a flaming vortex given human form.

He coughed up some blood into his hand his eyes reverting to their original onyx form.

He wiped the blood stealthily on his leg his allies didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright Kushina?"

She nodded weakly unable to expend enough energy for a vocal response her chakra was almost completely gone and she had lost a lot of blood death was near.

The man checked her pulse then set her down on the ground he made several handsigns then placed both hands on her wound.

"Fire Style: Great Fiery Closing!"

She cried out in pain as she felt the gaping hole in her chest burn shut the man turned to his two allies desperately.

"She needs a transfusion Katariah what's her blood type?!"

The girl made some handsigns and her eyes glew with a lavender light she scanned Kushina's body closing her eyes for a moment.

"B."

"What are your blood types?"

The man Shisuo looked at him.

"I'm an A."

Katariah opened her eyes.

"I'm a C."

He nodded sighing.

"Luckily I'm a B this should keep her till the hospital we'll have to get some O- soon though."

He took a kunai and slashed his wrist causing crimson blood to flow from the wound He reached to Katariah who pulled out some surgical tubing.

Sliding one end into his wrist they slashed Kushina's wrist inserting the other end into the wound sending precious blood into her system.

"My name is Shi don't worry I won't let you die."

Once an adequate amount of blood had been transferred Katariah removed the tubing before stitching and wrapping their wounds in gauze.

Shi turned to look behind him.

"Shisuo, Katariah take her to the hospital I'm going to help search for Lord Minato."

They nodded picking her up on their shoulders and rushed off to the hospital.

xXx

Minato awoke to a sharp pain in his chest everything was blurry and his ears were ringing he couldn't move his left arm and right leg was crushed under rubble.

"Lord Minato where are you can you speak?!"

A female voice echoed in the distance Minato winced his vision was blurry.

"H-here."

Minato raised his hand weakly the pain was blinding he saw three figures rush over moving the rubble off of him the girl activated a Medic Jutsu and began to heal his wounds.

She had short reddish-brown hair in a pixie cut and forest green eyes, she wore a forest green sleeveless shirt and brown shorts with grey sandals and tan fingerless gloves.

"You'll be alright stay with me."

He nodded weakly before fading from consciousness his eyes rolling back.

"No, stay awake! Shit!"

She picked him up over her shoulder.

"Asuma, Kotetsu tell them Minato's been found."

They nodded and she rushed off towards the hospital.

xXx

Minato opened his eyes, the hospitals industrial lighting greeting him poorly.

He blinked a couple times trying to steady his vision then the pain set in and he forgot all about it.

Hearing that he was awake the nurse checked his vitals before quickly leaving to fetch someone.

About five minutes later the nurse came back with the Kunoichi from earlier she approached him and activated a medical jutsu.

"It appears your vitals are good, there's no telling what effect it had on your nervous system though."

She helped him to an upward sitting position before smacking him on the back he winced.

"Well, now we know you're not paralyzed."

He glared daggers at her and she smirked slyly.

"Now let me check your leg."

She grabbed his right leg and he winced in pain.

"Sorry, no permanent damage just a broken ankle and fractured leg bone,"

She set his leg down gently.

"You'll have to stay off it for a few weeks but with proper treatment, it should heal."

The Medic ninja went to leave when he grabbed her by the arm.

"Where is Kushina is she ok?"

She nodded.

"She's resting."

Minato sighed a breath of relief.

"And my son?"

The Medic-nin smiled.

"He's in the nursery, now get some rest wouldn't want you to die of exhaustion Ne?"

Minato nodded apprehensively then drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Kushina awoke to the dark blue of the early morning she looked across the room to see Shi coffee in hand scanning the area like a hawk.

He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

No doubt he had been guarding her throughout the night when he saw she was awake he smiled and went to talk to her only to slip spilling coffee all over his clothes.

"Darn!"

He rushed over to a sink to wash his clothes before they stained Kushina giggled lightly at the amusing turn of events a couple minutes later Shi came back with a new shirt.

"Sorry about that."

He scratched his head and she just waved it off.

"Hey Shi you still owe me Dango when we finish guard duty would you like t-"

The girl blushed.

"Oh sorry, Miss Kushina."

The girl bowed Shi smiled pointing at her.

"This lovely lady is Kasai Sarutobi She's my girlfrie-"

Kasai blushed bright red decking him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"S-Shut up Stupid!"

Kushina smiled they reminded her of when she and Minato began dating as she had that thought she heard a sneeze emanate from across the room.

Kasai bowed.

"I'll be right back."

She rushed over to go check on her charge.

"Are you okay Lord Hokage?"

He nodded rubbing his nose.

Kasai opened the curtains separating the two halves of the room.

"Minato!"

Kushina smiled reaching out her hand and intertwining it with his.

Minato blushed and Kushina turned her head to look at Shi.

"Where's Naruto?!"

Shi waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry he's fine he's in the nursery."

Kushina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for everything."

Shi bowed.

"It's my duty."

xXx

Kakashi was thoroughly miffed he hadn't slept in the last 48 hours, his sensei might be dead, his village was destroyed, and he was stuck standing guard for a council of entitled old merchants.

But he was assigned to guard the Third in case anyone felt emboldened by the recent turn of events.

"This is an outrage Hiruzen you're shinobi were supposed to defend the village yet here we are my store lies in ruins it could be a year before I recoup profits!"

Hiruzen gave a death glare to Hiruji the cloth merchant.

"Enough I am the Hokage for the foreseeable future and you will refer to me as such or I will have you punished for treason so sit down and shut up!"

Hiruji paled and shrunk in his chair.

"Now we can get down to business Shikaku what is the damage?"

Shikaku stood he was a tall brusk man with a scarred face black hair done up in a spiky ponytail and deep brown eyes.

"405 reported casualties many more were injured and immeasurable structural damage was sustained, in short, it's a drag."

Hiruzen nodded somberly.

"Send reparations to the families of those lost and work on a charter we've got a lot of work ahead of us to restore the village,"

He adjusted his hat taking a puff from his pipe.

"Pull all B rank and lower missions we need all the hands on deck if we're to restore the village, send out scouting parties we don't want other villages thinking they can get the drop on us."

He stood up, setting one hand on the table.

"Stay strong everyone the will of fire will see us through, meeting adjourned."

Kakashi walked out of the council room running into his rival Gai.

"Ayo Kakashi you wanna get breakfast."

He nodded tagging along they walked out to a dumpling shop and ordered Kakashi eyed up the cute girl with short brown hair behind the counter.

She blushed handing them their order.

They sat down with some hot tea and sticky sweet dumplings and ate together.

Gai tried to make small talk but Kakashi didn't have anything he wanted to talk about.

Even before the Kyuubi attack, he'd been on back to back assassination missions and the blood on his hands wouldn't go away.

"Sorry, Gai I'll talk to you another time."

He walked over to the green-eyed girl behind the counter

"What's your name?"

She blushed.

"Nami."

He nodded.

"You want to come home with me tonight Nami."

She nodded fervently and took his hand.

Gai gave him a judgemental look but he didn't care he needed to cope with the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter One: The Dawn Of Training**

4 years later

Kasai and Shi were eating lunch at a Dango shop when they heard a commotion they looked outside and saw Naruto running down the streets a paint bucket in each hand and a horde of angry Chunin and Jonin behind him.

"Haha, losers you'll never catch me I'm Naruto The Orange Flash son of the Fourth Hokage!"

He turned into an alley and slid under a fence before turning into another alley and hiding in the shadows.

He watched as the horde of shinobi barreled past him oblivious to his location he breathed a sigh of relief only to hear a sound that made his blood run cold.

 **"Naruto what do you think you're doing?"**

Naruto paled.

"M-Mom."

He raised his hand defensively only for her fist to come crashing into the top of his head planting him in the ground.

"O-Ow."

She picked him up by his collar.

 **"I walk away for one second and you pull a stunt like this you get up there and scrub off all that paint or it's no ramen for a week!"**

Naruto paled.

"Yes, Mom!"

He rushed off faster than a neutered Inuzuka and began vigorously scrubbing the paint off the stone faces.

xXx

"Naruto why did you vandalize the Hokage monument?"

Minato facepalmed as Naruto sat on the floor arms crossed and pouted.

Naruto smirked mischievously.

"Actually Dad I also dyed the Hyuuga clan's clothes pink and dropped bath bombs in the Inuzuka bathhouse."

Minato rubbed his temples.

"Why?"

Naruto smirked.

"Well partly because I wanted to."

His smile turned to a frown.

"And also cause you promised to teach me Shurikenjutsu today Dad."

Minato's face softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto I've just been so busy with paperwork I forgot."

He reached out a hand.

"Come with me."

Naruto grabbed his hand and they teleported to their backyard.

It was a nice yard with a wooden fence and a single oak tree three wooden posts stood adjacent.

"Alright, let's train."

Naruto smiled.

"The secret to Shurikenjutsu is focus we'll start with meditation only when you achieve an absolute state of inner calm can you truly become great."

Minato sat down cross-legged under the shade of the oak tree he motioned for Naruto to sit next to him.

Naruto sat down and looked at his father expectantly.

"Close your eyes Naruto, hear the wind, the birds, the dogs and just focus, let everything else slip away all that exists is this moment."

He motioned with his hands smiling passionately.

"Feel the warmth of the sun on your skin breathe in and out."

Naruto could feel his inhibitions slip away all was calm and right.

"Okay now open your eyes let's begin."

Naruto rose to his feet.

"Posture is very important for proper throwing technique you have to stay loose and relaxed like water and be quick like wind,"

He motioned with his hand.

"Aside from that don't think about it too much or you'll mess up, how about a demonstration."

Minato reached into a pouch on his leg and pulled out a shuriken he tossed it into the middle post.

"Now you try."

He handed Naruto a shuriken.

"Aim for the center of the left post."

Naruto changed his stance, legs spread evenly turned to the side.

He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the wind on his face, then he opened them and threw hitting the post dead center and splitting it slightly.

"Good job Naruto, I have to get back to work you keep practicing on your own and we'll go over it when I get home."

Naruto smiled.

"I did it."

xXx

Naruto sat on the couch eagerly awaiting his father's arrival his mom slept across from him she was exhausted from back to back missions.

He draped a blanket over her and walked into the kitchen he was rummaging through the fridge when heard a knock on the door he walked over and opened the door.

"Hello?"

Naruto looked up to see a man with short spiky black hair swept behind his ears and onyx eyes he wore a traditional Jonin uniform with short sleeves and blue plateless gloves.

"Is your father home? I have a message for him."

Naruto shook his head.

"May I come in?"

Naruto nodded.

"Can I get you anything water, tea?"

He shook his head.

"No thank you."

Naruto sat on the floor and began sharpening kunai.

"So, what's your name?"

The man took a seat across from Naruto.

"I'm Shi, Shi Uchiha."

Minato teleported into the living room and sighed.

"So much paperwork."

He walked into the kitchen, reached into the fridge, and grabbed a water.

"So Naruto, how did your training go?"

"Good Dad I managed to make most of them."

Minato smiled.

"Well done, tomorrow we can begin on kunai training."

Naruto nodded smiling.

Minato turned to Shi.

"Hello, Shi do you have it?"

He nodded and handed him a slip of paper.

"Here you go, Lord Hokage."

Minato read it silently before walking over to a candle and dropping it in.

"Thank you Shi you're dismissed, tell Kasai I said hi."

Shi blushed then flciker away.

Minato turned to Naruto.

"Alright let's do dinner."

Naruto smiled.

xXx

Hiruzen sighed into his hands even now that he wasn't Hokage Minato had elected him as Council Overseer so he still had to put up with the bigots and idiots of the council.

Four years of this and he was almost at his breaking point.

"I say we kill the beast and be done with it his mischief has compromised my business!"

Sarutobi stood up and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Hiruji Namikawa one more word and you will spend the rest of your miserable life cleaning the Akimichi clan toilets am I understood!"

He gulped and sat back down.

"Good, now proceed."

Shikaku stood up.

"Thank you, Lord Third, in the years since the Kyuubi attack we've seen an 85% restoration of the village's infrastructure, however,"

He sighed.

"The Inuzuka Clan Quarters, the Mercantile District, and especially the Uchiha Clan District have seen better days, in short, it's troublesome."

He sat back down.

"Thank you Shikaku."

Sarutobi grimaced

"And on the Shinobi side of things?"

Kakashi stood up.

"We have had a large number of scouts from the Cloud, Rain, and Stone but none have attempted to breach the village yet."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Tighten security around the village border and send ambassadors to the offending villages let it be known that treachery will not be tolerated meeting adjourned."

Sarutobi stood up and left the room.

Kakashi and Shikaku followed suit.

"You wanna get a drink."

Shikaku inquired lazily.

"At Hiroshi's?"

Kakashi asked rubbing his eye with the side of his index finger.

"Yeah."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Sure why not."

They arrived at Hiroshi's and went inside most of the off-duty Jonin were there relaxing, some Chunin couples were there on dates.

Hiroshi's was a popular shinobi bar run by retired Jonin Shimo Hiroshi who saved several lives during the Third Great Ninja War at the cost of his legs.

Hiroshi wheeled over when he saw them come in.

"Hey Kakashi-Chan, Shikaku, how's it going?"

Kakashi cracked an eye-smile.

"Chan huh you wanna fight old man?"

Hiroshi chuckled.

"Just cause I don't have legs don't think I won't still kick your ass."

He flexed his muscular arms and faux kicked a couple times with his knubs laughing from his gut everyone else in the bar smiled and laughed.

"Come on in guys."

He waved them over wheeling to the bar.

"What can I do you for?"

Shikaku ordered a scotch on the rocks and Kakashi had a whiskey on the rocks,

Kakashi took a drink of his whiskey and looked at Hiroshi curiously.

"What you been up to lately?"

He cracked open a beer and took a drink.

"The missus and I have been trying to have another kid now that Tamashi has moved out."

Kakashi nodded taking another swig of whiskey.

"How's that going?"

Hiroshi chuckled.

"Long and arduous."

Shikaku nodded in understanding.

"I remember when Yoshino wanted a daughter, thank God she changed her mind."

They all bumped glasses taking another drink.

Several hours later Kakashi excused himself draining his glass.

He stumbled home reading a little red book 'Self-help for the broken and the lazy'

He walked into his apartment locking the door behind him he pulled his mask down.

He looked in the mirror and saw his father, Obito, and Rin as well as the faces of all the people he'd killed a wave of sadness and anger overtaking him.

He sat there a tightness in his chest coiled like a snake.

Reeling back he punched the mirror shattering it and causing his hand to bleed he looked at the floor and fell over crying on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He hugged his knees to his chest pulling his mask back up he passed out drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Two: Our Watch Begins**

2 Years Later

Kasai lay in bed staring at the ceiling she was bored and Shi was on a mission so she had time to kill before training Naruto.

Tired of laying around doing nothing she decided to go get some Dango.

She walked down the street to the Dango stand and went inside.

"Hi, Grandpa!"

The elderly shopkeep waved to her and she saw a familiar purple haired kunoichi sitting at a bar stool.

"Anko you're up early you must be losing your touch."

Anko snorted.

"Please, I could out torture you any day"

Kasai laughed.

"You got me there I've never enjoyed sadism quite like you."

Anko smiled and gave her a hug.

"So you and Shi ever ya know?"

She raised her pinky suggestively and Kasai blushed.

"A lady never tells."

Anko busted out laughing Kasai grabbed her order from the shopkeep

"Okay, "Lady"."

Anko continued eating her Dango.

"Well, I've got to go train a kid see ya."

Anko waved refocusing on the tasty treat before her.

xXx

Naruto closed his eyes he could feel the wind rushed through him.

He opened them and tossed three kunai all three hit dead center.

He grabbed three more and prepared to throw when someone yelled jarring his focus.

"Oi Naruto!"

He turned around to see Kasai standing there grinning and twirling a kunai.

"What's up."

He walked over to her and she tossed him a bundle of cloth he caught it and was surprised by how heavy it was.

"What is it?"

She smirked.

"See for yourself."

He unwrapped it to see a beautiful black bokken with a red stripe running down the middle and ending with an Uzumaki spiral on the hilt.

It had a white handle with a red ribbon wrapped around the hilt and was made of a special metal.

"Now that you've got shuriken and kunai down your father asked me to begin training you in kenjutsu."

She smiled.

"And no student of mine is gonna use some 2 Ryo blade."

Naruto's eyes widened as she drew a black blade with a bright green lightning pattern down the middle and an electric blue handle with a silver ribbon wrapped around the hilt.

"Let's begin."

She rushed forward in an instant.

Naruto barely had time to react as he was smacked upside the head with the flat of the blade and fell to the ground bleeding.

"If this was a real fight you'de be dead, rule number one never drop your guard."

She helped him up and swung again but he ducked and rolled away.

"Good you're learning."

Kasai smirked.

"This'll be fun"

Naruto paled.

xXx

"Good job today kid you're a natural, at this rate you could be a master by the time you're twelve with my help, of course,"

She smirked.

"It will be hell but the strongest blades are forged in the whitest of flames."

She smiled a genuine, sweet, smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Now eat up my treat you're gonna need the protein."

She didn't have to ask him twice as he began chowing down.

xXx

Minato sat at his desk sorting through paperwork he let out a sigh of anguish and was considering slamming his head into a wall when he heard a knock on the door

"Come in."

The door opened and he saw his student Kakashi.

"Hello, Sensei sorry to disturb you I know you're busy."

Minato smiled.

"It's alright this paperwork will never end anyway as the First would say the real enemy of the Hokage isn't spies or enemy ninja it's the paperwork."

Kakashi nodded.

"Anyway, what is it."

Kakashi pulled out a document and set it down on the desk.

"This is the report on my findings investigating the ROOT foundation."

Minato nodded and began flipping through the document.

He grimaced.

"This isn't good."

Kakashi nodded.

"It appears Danzo is planning something, something big but I don't know what yet."

Minato sighed.

"Continue investigating Kakashi but be careful also I'm assigning Shi Uchiha to be your partner you'll be safer together."

Kakashi nodded.

"Dismissed."

Kakashi bowed then vanished.

xXx

Kakashi sat on his bed and pulled a picture out of his vest it showed him, Minato-Sensei, Obito, and Rin on the day they passed and became Team One.

He looked at the picture in silence when he felt a presence appear behind him he jumped and pulled a kunai.

"Relax it's just me."

Kakashi put the kunai away.

"Sorry Shi, you can never be too careful."

Shi nodded.

"Agreed."

Kakashi leaned against a wall.

"So have you been prepped for our mission?"

Shi nodded.

"Sneak into the viper den and expose Danzo for the snake he is."

Shi smirked.

"Alright let's do this."

Kakashi opened the window and they hopped out to the roof before vanishing in a cloud of leaves.

xXx

Naruto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling it had been a long day and he was bruised from head to toe.

He felt like he'd run a marathon uphill on his hands not that anyone would be stupid enough to do that.

(Across the village in a sushi bar a certain bowl-cut having Jonin and his student sneezed.)

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra he could feel it in every part of his body flowing a warmth, like a hug from a mother or a warm blanket.

He entered a state of deep meditation and eventually fell asleep.

xXx

When he awoke he didn't know where he was he heard a strange dripping sound and it felt like a sauna he could feel a strange chakra so he decided to go towards it.

As he headed towards the chakra it got brighter and he could see his surroundings it looked like a sewer it also got warmer so much so that he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

Up ahead he saw a giant open room he entered it and saw what looked like a cage.

It was massive spanning from the floor to the ceiling he stood in awe when he heard a deep guttural voice.

 **"Come closer."**

He walked towards the cage when a giant claw burst through the opening of the cage nearly impaling him he fell back in terror as he saw a giant red eye in the darkness.

 **"Son of the Fourth I will end you!"**

As the room was illuminated by orange chakra he saw the form of the Kyuubi, in a rage he began flailing and tackling the cage attempting to impale him.

Naruto hopped back and stood arms open wide.

"I am Naruto son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki I will not fall to some oversized furball!"

Kurama growled.

 **"You've got guts kid I may not be able to kill you quite yet but someday I will end you and devour your corpse!"**

With that said he growled turning around he laid down with a resounding thump sending Naruto flying.

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat.

xXx

Naruto sat at the table halfheartedly dangling a stick of Dango, Kushina picked up on his mood shift.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Naruto yawned.

"Nothing just a bad dream."

He smiled and she shrugged.

"Alright eat your breakfast you've got a long day ahead of you."

He nodded and began to eat.

xXx

He went out to training ground ten where Kasai said she'd be teaching him today he saw her sitting on a log happily eating Dango.

When she saw him she quickly finished eating it channeling chakra into the stick she tossed it at a tree impaling it in the bark.

"Heyo Naruto ready to begin training?"

He nodded.

"What am I learning today?"

She smirked.

"Chakra control."

She pulled out a leaf to demonstrate she put it on her fingertip and channeled chakra sending it swirling upward his eyes widened.

"Amazing."

She nodded and hopped off the log.

"Chakra is an extension of your body like an extra limb I'm gonna help you develop your metaphorical muscles."

She reached into her pouch and pulled out a pile of leaves.

"Starting with this the leaf exercise, you have to make a leaf float in the air atop your finger for at least five seconds using only your chakra."

She handed him the leaves.

"Get started."

She teleported away.

He sat down meditation style and began trying to hold the leaves above his finger with chakra.

At first, he couldn't muster enough and the leaf would fall off his finger.

Then he mustered too much and it was sent flying.

After about half an hour of trying this, he managed to hold it there for three seconds and began to get a feel for his chakra.

After another fifteen minutes, he was able to do it with minimal effort so he began to practice with two leaves then three.

After about another forty-five minutes he could do one on every finger on both his hands simultaneously with minimal effort that's when Kasai teleported back with a paper bag.

"Did you get it?"

He nodded and she smiled.

"Good job Naruto I knew you could do it."

She patted him on the back and showed him the bag.

"Let's eat."

She reached into the bag and pulled out three sticks of Dango handing Naruto two she took the other one.

They sat down together and ate as the morning sun shined through the tree leaves.

xXx

Kakashi flickered back into his apartment whiskey bottle in hand he took a swig draining the bottle then tossed it at the wall it shattered into a million pieces.

He saw Obito's smiling face reflected in the shards and he fell on his back eyes closed.

"Why Obito why didn't I listen?"

He reached under his bed pulling a stainless steel flask out and went to take a swig a single drop falling out.

"Empty... great."

He fell asleep on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Three: A Chance Meeting**

2 Months Later

Kakashi woke up with a terrible hangover the morning light shining in his face.

He stood shakily taking off his shirt and went to take a shower.

He felt the warm water sooth his bones as he stared at his scarred body a feeling of emptiness came over him.

He decided today was the day things needed to change he couldn't drink himself to death he needed help.

He grabbed all the alcohol stashed throughout his house and put it in a black trash bag tossing it out.

He got dressed in civilian clothes walking down to the Uchiha compound he visited Shi's home but no one was there.

He went to the Dango spot Kasai frequented and Anko told him they were at Kasai's place he walked there as they were leaving out the door.

"Captain Kakashi?"

He nodded.

"Shi I need your help."

Shi motioned Kasai that he'd be right back and grabbed Kakashi walking away a few feet.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

Kakashi grabbed his head.

"I just can't do it, Shi, the voices the ghosts they keep haunting me."

Shi nodded.

"It's alright Captain I'll get you help."

xXx

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat since the day he'd first encountered the Kyuubi it's foul chakra had been invading his dreams he sat up in his bed and stared at the wall.

Palely illuminated by starlight his blade Uzushi glew with a faint blue light he stood up and grabbed the blade twirling it in his hands.

"Guess If I'm not gonna sleep I should get some extra training in."

He strapped the blade to his back silently opening his window before sneaking out into the night.

xXx

Naruto landed on the grounds of training ground 7 where Kasai-Sensei had been trained he pulled out his blade and began practicing katas.

The moon shone brightly and the wind whipped at the trees overall it was a beautiful night he could hear the stream and the song of crickets.

He swung down with his blade and then swung it back up before sidestepping and stabbing it diagonally.

He was preparing to practice the next formation when he heard footsteps creep up from behind.

He jumped and spun around to see a tall muscular man with short spiky brown hair and a goatee he wore the standard Konoha flak jacket with leather shoulder guards stitched on.

"Relax kid I'm here to train."

Naruto lowered his guard.

"My bad."

The man waved it off.

"It's cool the name's Sagi."

Naruto sheathed his blade and extended his hand.

"Naruto."

they shook hands.

"Kenjutsu, huh a little young aren't you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Kasai-Sensei says its never too early to learn to kick ass."

Sagi chuckled.

"Well said kid, how about I give you some pointers."

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Really!"

he nodded.

"Sure I've got time to kill."

Sagi drew a blade from his side it was a long black nodachi with a leather handle he spun it into a reverse grip.

"Now guard."

Naruto changed into a traditional guard stance.

"Now watch carefully."

He rushed forward spinning his blade upward and knocking the sword out of Naruto's hand before punching naruto with the pommel of his sword knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, that looked like it really hurt my bad."

He stifled a laugh.

"Screw You "Grandpa"."

Naruto gave him a dirty gesture.

"Now that's just rude."

Sagi smirked.

"That move is called Reaver it's a signature kenjutsu of my clan if you master it, it can't be guarded."

He reached down and Naruto took his hand.

"Now you try."

He handed Naruto his sword and began guarding Naruto rushed forward and spun his sword upward attempting to disarm the man.

Sagi simply sidestepped slamming the pommel of his sword into Naruto's gut knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall over he pulled him up by his arm.

"Next I'm gonna show you, Stinger, the follow up to Reaver prepare yourself this is gonna hurt."

Naruto guarded a second too late as Sagi rushed forward driving his blade through his gut.

Naruto fell to his knees in shock coughing out blood as Sagi pulled the blade from his gut.

"Don't worry kid it's just genjutsu, Release!"

Naruto snapped out of his shock.

"Now you try don't worry kid if I can die to you I have bigger problems."

He tossed Naruto his sword.

"I'll let you disarm me with Reaver then follow up with Stinger, Begin!"

Naruto rushed forward using Reaver he spun his blade disarming Sagi.

He attempted to pierce him with Stinger only to get sidestepped and sent skyward with a knee to the chest.

He fell roughly to the dirt wheezing as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Nice try kid but you've got another twenty years before you can use that move on me."

Naruto glared daggers at the man.

"Don't feel bad just practice daily and in another lifetime you could acquire a fraction of my skill."

He chuckled smugly.

"Later."

He made a handsign and vanished in a cloud of leaves.

Naruto punched the ground.

"Dammit."

xXx

Naruto halfheartedly ate a piece of toast Minato walked over with a cup of orange juice.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing."

Minato looked him over pensively.

"A father knows when something's wrong."

He ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I just haven't been sleeping well."

Naruto took a drink of his orange juice.

"Nightmares?"

He nodded

"What about."

Naruto gripped the glass.

"A fox."

Minato paled.

xXx

He went to training ground six and awaited his sensei's arrival since she had started training him he had become slightly toned and grown a half inch taller.

He was at an apprentice level in kenjutsu, had completely mastered the leaf exercise, and begun tree climbing.

He sat against a tree and began to meditate while holding some leaves to him with chakra to get a feel for his chakra coils before training.

He was interrupted by a loud thump as Kasai teleported in dropping a heavy bag full of sticks Naruto looked at her curiously.

"What are those for?"

She smirked.

"You'll see, first things first come here."

He walked up to her and she reached into her pouch handing him a small piece of paper.

"What's this?"

She pulled out another piece from her pouch.

"Chakra paper you channel your chakra into it and it shows you your elemental affinity."

She demonstrated channeling chakra into hers it burned to ash, crumbled to dirt, and got wet.

"See I have a primary fire affinity a secondary earth affinity and I've developed a water affinity over time."

She put her hands behind her head lazily.

"Most people below chunin usually only have one affinity, chunin have two, and Jonin are expected to have three it's nearly impossible to have five,"

"But a few people such as Kakashi and the Third have managed it."

She motioned for him to try he channeled chakra into his paper and it split into two both sides becoming wet.

"Wind and water huh no surprise there your father has an extremely strong wind affinity and your mother has a water affinity with fire as her second."

She put her arms at her side.

"Though I am surprised you have two this early you really are something."

He nodded.

"What now."

She pointed to the pile of leaves he was using earlier.

"Using wind chakra you have to split those leaves this will be ten times harder than tree climbing so don't get discouraged if you fail at first."

He nodded and grabbed the leaves while she took a seat and began to eat a bento box.

He came back a second later with a split leaf making her nearly choke on her yakisoba.

"I did it."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"How it took your father three weeks!"

He shrugged.

"I just felt the wind."

She was amazed he truly was a prodigy.

"So much for lunch, alright,"

She pointed to the sticks.

"Now that you know how to make a fine wind blade now you have to make a larger one take three sticks, stack them together and split them in one stroke if you fail to split all three simultaneously you'll have to start again."

He nodded and went to gather the sticks she resumed eating and looked over at him to see if he would amaze her again but luckily for her stomach he was struggling.

She took a bite out of a slab of pork and smiled.

xXx

Kakashi and Shi landed silently in front of the root compound.

"Captain Kakashi, what's our course of action?"

Kakashi turned to Shi.

"Standard scouting run we get in, search for evidence of ROOT corruption, and get out if we're caught the op is blown."

He activated the camouflage jutsu and began to enter the compound Shi sweatdropped.

"No pressure."

He made a handsign.

"So what are we looking for exactly Captain?"

Shi asked activating the camouflage jutsu.

"Scrolls blueprints anything that bodes ill."

Kakashi made a handsign channeling chakra into his nose and ears.

"No sound, no scent can you detect any chakra?"

Shi closed his eyes and began to channel chakra.

"No signatures the coast is clear."

Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go."

"Wait."

Kakashi turned to look at him.

"What?"

Shi looked concerned.

"Are you gonna be okay Captain?"

He nodded.

"With time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Four: Squad Four**

3 Months Later

Kakashi awoke in bed to the first rays of sunlight.

He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since talking to Shi and he was starting to put his life together but he still had a long road ahead.

He took a shower and got dressed he had to meet with Gai to spar but first he needed coffee.

He went to a teahouse and got some he saw Ebisu there and said hello.

They chatted while he drank his coffee and then he excused himself making his way to Training Ground Five to go face Gai.

xXx

Naruto had practiced his Wind chakra training every day and he had finally managed to split the sticks and he had also mastered tree climbing.

Now he could use low-level wind jutsu and he had begun experimenting with using it to increase his speed.

He had begun developing an extension on the Namikaze flash kata called shunpo.

He was eager to begin the next step in training but Kasai told him it was too dangerous for now and he would have to wait till he was a chunin.

In the meantime she started him on water walking and water affinity training.

He had to meet with his father about something so he headed for the Hokage tower.

xXx

Naruto sat in the center of the Hokage office scrolls spread out on the floor around him a sealing matrix spread out like a spiderweb.

Minato stood over him deep in thought.

"Naruto pull up your shirt so I can examine the seal."

Naruto lifted his shirt revealing the Nine Tetragram Seal.

Minato eyed it for a minute before scribbling something on his hand he eyed it some more before getting a concerned look on his face.

Naruto paled.

"What's wrong Dad?"

Minato smiled.

"Nothing Naruto your seal's just slipping I'll just have to routinely tighten it while you get a better grip on Kyuubi's power."

Naruto sighed a breath of relief.

"Just try not to force out more chakra than you have."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright if you're late for your first day at the academy you're mom will have my hide so get going."

Naruto smiled and ran out the door.

"I'll make you proud Dad."

Minato smiled.

"You already have."

xXx

Naruto arrived in front of the academy fifteen minutes early so he decided to take a look around.

He walked around to the back of the building and saw a girl the same age as him with lavender hair and white eyes.

She was sitting in a swing set under a tree looking dejected.

She looked friendly enough so he decided to say hello he walked forward and bowed formally.

"Hello, my name is Naruto nice to meet you."

He smiled and she looked up at him wiping tears from her eyes.

"U-Umm my name is Hinata."

She sniffled and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at the ground.

"It's nothing."

He puzzled.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

She looked up at him when three older kids walked over and the biggest one picked Naruto up by his shirt.

"Who's this twerp?"

Naruto squirmed.

"Let me go!"

The three bullies laughed.

"If you say so."

The one holding Naruto tossed him into the base of the tree.

"You shouldn't talk to this Hyuga girl she's stuck up it might rub off on you isn't that right."

The big one grabbed Hinata by her hair and she started crying.

"Yes."

Naruto growled in rage he hopped to his feet punching the older boy square in the jaw knocking him over he stood back up furious.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He kicked Naruto square in the face with a standing dragon kick knocking him to the ground before the other boys ran forward and began kicking him in the head and ribs.

He tried his best to guard his face and for a brief second he took it then he remembered his training and his reflexes took over.

He rolled out from the barrage through one of the boys feet tripping him in the process and drew his bokken tripping the other two with the flat of the blade.

Resheathing the blade he stood up and took the beginning stance of the Namikaze kata.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Kushina the Red Death, and the Fourth Hokage, I am also a student of Kasai Sarutobi fight me all you want but,"

He smirked.

"Never assault a fellow Konoha citizen in my presence or you will feel my fury."

His eyes turned red, his whiskers became more pronounced, and his teeth sharpened the three other boys eyes widened in fear and they took off running.

He lowered his arms breathing heavy from the adrenaline rush he turned to look at Hinata his eyes turned back to their regular deep sea blue and he smiled.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded a blush appearing on her face.

She took a second look at the boy who saved her he had short spiky blonde hair, sea blue eyes, cute whisker marks, and the whitest smile she had ever seen.

He wore an orange kimono with a red spiral on the left shoulder and had a blue rope around his waist with a bokken at the back of his waist.

He wore traditional Geta sandals he had a slight tan and was extremely toned for his age.

He helped her to her feet and gave her a thumbs up.

"I hope we're in the same class Hinata."

With that said he turned and headed to the classroom.

xXx

Naruto showed up to class with 5 minutes to spare he sat in the middle of the left side of the classroom and laid his head down waiting for everyone else to show up.

The door opened and in walked a dark-haired boy with onyx eyes he looked around trying to decide where to sit.

"Hello, my name is Naruto you can sit with me if you'd like."

The dark-haired boy smiled and took a seat to the right of him.

"My name is Sasuke."

They shook hands and sat waiting for the rest of the class two minutes later a familiar lavender-haired girl entered the classroom she looked around for a place to sit.

"Oi Hinata come sit with us!"

She blushed.

"O-Okay."

She sat to the left of the boy and they waited as the rest of the class entered the room.

A pale boy with short black hair and a midriff shirt enter and sat at the back right side of the room.

A boy with short spiky black hair and black-rimmed glasses who took a seat to the left of him followed.

Then two girls came in one with short pink hair tied up in a red ribbon the other with short platinum blonde hair parted with a butterfly clip they sat in the back left side of the room.

Next, a boy with red fang marks, short spiky brown hair and a dog, followed shortly by a lazy looking kid with black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail who was dragged in by a chubby kid with short spiky brown hair and red swirl marks.

Several other kids flooded in filling the seats before finally, the instructors came in.

"Greetings everyone,"

A man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail spoke.

"I am Iruka Umino and this,"

He motioned to a man with long pale blue hair and green eyes.

"Is Mizuki we look forward to being your sensei's for the next few years."

He smiled looking out at the eager faces of his new students.

"let's all start getting to know each other."

He pulled some sheets from his desk and handed them to Mizuki who began to hand them out to the class.

"These are personality tests fill them out and then we will use the results to make compatible squads."

Naruto looked intently at the sheet in front of him and began to answer the questions when he was done he flipped the sheet over and looked to his classmates.

Next to him, Sasuke was done and he gave him a thumbs up he looked at Hinata and she blushed after the whole class had finished filling out their sheets.

Mizuki came back to collect them and handed them to Iruka.

Iruka combed through the sheets for a second before announcing the squads.

"This year's squads will be as follows, Squad Three Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sora."

"Squad Four Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, And Hinata Hyuga,"

He paused flipping to the next sheet.

"Squad Five Shino Aburame, Yakumo Kurama, and Sai."

"Squad Six Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka rearrange your seating accordingly."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled and fist bumped Hinata blushed Choji smiled and wrapped his arm around Shikamaru who gave a smile and Sora merely sat there stoically.

Sakura and Ino cheered and Kiba smiled Shino and Sai were completely silent showing no expression and Yakumo sweatdropped Iruka smiled and Mizuki showed no expression besides a fake smile.

"With that settled let's begin training!"

Iruka stood and motioned the kids to follow him.

xXx

Iruka stepped out to the courtyard followed shortly by the kids.

Behind him was an empty patch of dirt with a circle carved around it to show the sparring ring.

Further back were training dummies and some targets a perimeter wall surrounded the area to keep stray kunai from maiming civilians and to prevent spying on the shinobi's training methods.

"Okay, today we'll be testing overall aptitude we'll be comparing the overall scores of each squad and the top squad we'll win these."

He reached into his pouch and pulled out three bronze kunai.

"These are made of a special chakra metal which makes them good receptors."

He channeled some chakra into them and a blue aura appeared around them he pulled out three regular kunai and tossed them at the targets hitting bullseyes dead on he showed the class the holes where the kunai impacted then pulled them out.

He tossed the special kunai which impacted the targets dead on sending them flying back and creating a crater around the impact zone.

"The effect on the kunai will change depending on your elemental affinity but if you channel regular chakra in them that's what happens."

The classes eyes widened in amazement and they cheered.

"You're so cool sensei!"

Iruka blushed from the praise then he coughed and reassumed a serious face.

"Now we'll begin with Shurikenjutsu line up."

The squads got into position eager to prove themselves.

"We'll begin with Squad Three."

Shikamaru, Choji, and Sora took position.

"Ready, aim, Hajime!"

They all threw their shuriken Shikamaru got four out of ten Choji got three out of ten and Sora got seven out of ten their total score was fourteen.

"A standard score for first-year academy students well done."

He looked at his sheet.

"Next Squad Four!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata took position.

"Ready, aim, Hajime!"

They all threw their shuriken and the rest of the class gasped at their score Naruto and Sasuke both scored a perfect ten out of ten while Hinata got an impressive eight out of ten putting their total score at twenty-eight Iruka gulped.

'No teams have gotten a score like that since Itachi, Yugao, and Hayate.'

He recomposed himself.

"Next Squad Five."

Shino, Yakumo, and Sai stepped forward.

"Ready, aim, Hajime!"

They threw their shuriken Shino got four out of ten Sai got five out of ten and Yakumo got seven out of ten putting their total score at sixteen.

Iruka nodded.

"Next Squad Six."

Sakura, Ino, and Kiba stepped forward.

"Ready, aim, Hajime!"

They threw their shuriken Sakura got two out of ten Ino got four out of ten and Kiba got five out of ten putting their overall score at eleven.

"Okay next we'll be working on Ninjutsu each of you will attempt the three Academy Jutsu plus one jutsu for extra points follow me."

He headed to the edge of the perimeter next to the trees.

"Alright, we'll start with the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto paled getting curious looks from Sasuke and Hinata.

"To make this go quicker we won't be going through one squad at a time instead we'll have you all lineup and do it at the same time then I'll grade you all simultaneously."

They all lined up and he showed them the handsigns.

"Ready, Hajime!"

They all channeled chakra attempting to summon a Clone they all succeeded except for Naruto and Yakumo who looked at each other with a strange almost psychic understanding.

"Well done everyone, next, the Transformation Jutsu."

This time they all succeeded with most of them turning into Iruka except for Naruto who turned into his dad and Sasuke who turned into Itachi.

"Alright, finally, the Substitution Jutsu."

Again they all succeeded most of them switching out with logs except for Sasuke who switched out with a fan and Naruto who switched places with Iruka causing him to look around confused as Naruto laughed and pointed at him.

"Naruto get back in the line!"

Iruka's eye twitched but inwardly he was amazed.

'Switching with a person takes a lot of chakra and is a Jonin level technique well done Naruto.'

He cleared his throat.

"Now does anyone have a jutsu they would like to demonstrate for extra points?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Yakumo raised their hands.

"Alright, you three line up everyone else stand back."

Iruka inwardly wondered what jutsu the three would show off.

"Ready, Hajime!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Yakumo all made handsigns before the channeling chakra and the difference in the air was palpable.

"Body Flicker: Flash Step Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Festival!"

"Nightmare: Dance Of A Hundred Demons!"

Sasuke fired off a spinning pinwheel of flame which Naruto teleported through almost like he was dancing And Iruka saw a hundred terrifying demons slowly eat him alive before he realized it was a genjutsu.

"Release!"

He was amazed at the level of skill shown by three academy students.

"Alright, we'll take a short break for lunch before starting the taijutsu portion Dismissed."

He and Mizuki teleported away.

xXx

Minato was inwardly crying at the mountain of paperwork before him when he got a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In came Kushina she closed the door and locked it before making the handsign for silence causing a seal to appear on the door.

She had a hungry look in her eyes and Minato gulped.

"Minato dear you haven't been home in three days so I decided to come to you."

She began to take off her dress revealing a lacy pink pair of lingerie underneath showing off her breasts and perfect heart shaped rear she straddled his lap and put a finger on her lips.

"I can't stop having dirty thoughts, I've been a bad girl I think you'll have to punish me."

She licked the side of his face causing the hidden ANBU guards who were barely holding composure to be sent flying out the window by the river of blood from their noses.

Minato blushed seven years of marriage and she still knew how to drive him crazy he gently grabbed the side of her face and gave her a kiss.

It began to go further as they started making out furiously a battle of tongues and hands he grabbed her back and she grabbed his waistband.

They were about to go further when Minato heard a familiar lecherous giggle.

"Jiraiya-sensei?

He stood in the corner of the room writing on a little notepad.

"By all means continue, pretend I'm not here."

Kushina turned around furious her hair levitating like nine tails.

 **"What did I tell you about using us for your books."**

Jiraiya paled knowing what was about to come he turned to hop out the window but it was too late he was sent flying through the wall by a furious fist Kushina huffed and put her clothes back on she turned to Minato.

"I'll leave you to talk with your dirty old master but I'm not done with you you'd better be home tonight, **or else.** "

He paled and nodded vigorously she stomped out of the room Jiraiya pulled himself from the debris dusting himself off before entering the office through the newly created entrance.

"You've got yourself a real firecracker there Minato."

Minato sighed his mood completely ruined.

"What do you need sensei?"

Jiraiya's light expression turned serious.

"We need to talk."

xXx

Naruto sat with his friends at an old picnic table under the tree shade he ate a bento box his mom had prepared for him the night before he turned to Sasuke.

"Did your mom make your bento too?"

He nodded.

"What's your theme mine is spicy and sweet chili."

He had Sasuke try some of his, his eyes lit up.

"That's delicious mine is savory chicken and veggies."

He had Naruto try some of his.

"Wow, you're mom's a really good cook."

They both turned to Hinata and had her try some she blushed and smiled.

"What about you Hinata did your mom make yours."

She shook her head.

"N-no I made mine myself its theme is cinnamon buns."

She had them try some and their eyes filled with stars as they practically tackled each other.

"Hinata marry me!/Marry me Hinata!"

She blushed bright red and passed out.

"Oops, I think she couldn't take the shock."

Naruto and Sasuke scratched their heads awkwardly and woke her up to finish eating.

After they were all done eating Iruka and Mizuki teleported back to the courtyard and gathered them together to commence the final stage of the test.

"Alright all that's left is the taijutsu portion of the test it will be done in one on one matches the losers will not lose any points for their team but they won't gain any either."

"The first match will be Kiba Inuzuka versus Choji Akimichi."

The two boys across from each other in the ring the rest of the students circling around to watch.

Iruka stood in between the two boys.

"Alright assume your stances ready, Hajime!"

He stepped back Kiba rushed forward immediately with the wild crude strikes of the Inuzuka clan taijutsu Choji clumsily tried to block but was eventually knocked out of the ring.

"The winner Is Kiba Inuzuka next Sakura Haruno versus Shino Aburame."

The two stood apart from each other.

"Assume your stances ready, Hajime!"

He stepped back Sakura tested the waters with a few quick jabs which Shino sidestepped with his hands up in a flimsy guard.

She went for a high kick which he ducked undergoing for a hook to her chest she hopped back and they reassumed their starting stances Sakura prepared to go in when Shino raised his hand.

"Sensei my clan is not suited for taijutsu I surrender."

He stepped out of the ring Iruka sighed.

"The winner Is Sakura Haruno next Shikamaru Nara versus Sai."

The two stepped into the ring.

"Assume your stances ready, Hajime!"

Shikamaru went to raise his hand to surrender but was beat to it by Sai who raised his hand.

"Sensei I surrender."

He turned around and walked out of the ring Iruka facepalmed.

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara next Hinata Hyuga versus Ino Yamanaka."

Hinata stepped into the ring obviously nervous.

"Go Hinata-Chan you can do it kick her butt!"

She blushed and assumed her stance more confident than before.

"Ready, Hajime!"

Ino and Hinata both rushed forward and began exchanging quick strikes barely dodging each other Hinata with quick piercing palms aimed for the solar plexus, and Ino with quick hooks and spinning backfists aimed for Hinata's temple.

Eventually realizing they couldn't touch the other they both went for a spinning high kick locking legs together.

Hinata saw an opportunity and hit Ino with a vicious double palm to the gut sending her flying to the ground back-first spittle flying from her mouth and knocking her unconscious.

Mizuki came over and picked her up taking her to the nurse's office.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuga Next Sasuke versus Sora."

They both entered the ring confident and ready to fight Naruto cheered him on from the sideline.

"Ready, Hajime!"

They both rushed forward with sweeps, axe kicks, and spinning kicks colliding with each other that's when Sora realized Sasuke was copying his movements not perfectly but close.

"How are you doing that you don't have the Sharingan?"

Sasuke smirked.

"It's a mix of the Uchiha Interceptor Style and Intuition."

They both rushed forward with a leaping punch colliding in the middle before Sasuke finally broke up the flow and caught him in the gut with a roundhouse kick sending Sora back but he flipped and landed on his feet.

"I'm not like the rest of these weaklings it'll take more than that to beat me."

Sora closed one of his eyes and changed stances he was light on his heels and swaying like a tree being blown in the wind he kept his arms to his side and rushed forward.

Sora went for a spinning kick Sasuke predicted this and went to duck only to be caught in the chest with the same kick as it changed trajectory suddenly.

He flipped back in a handstand.

"How'd you do that?"

Sora smirked.

"I don't know that's the point of this style to counter prediction you don't think you just feel."

He spun forward going for a low sweep kick Sasuke jumped but Sora used the momentum of the move to raise his other leg way up catching Sasuke in the jaw with a spin kick knocking him to the ground.

Sasuke stood back up wiping the blood from his mouth.

"What's the matter is that the best the Uchiha clan has to offer."

Sasuke growled.

'I didn't want to have to use this it's not perfected yet but it should be enough to finish this'

He backed up putting his right leg back and his left leg forward he raised his left arm in front of his face and put his right arm at his side he breathed out and everything seemed to slow down.

When Sora came in for a back kick he hooked his right arm around the leg and switched leg stances using the momentum to punch Sora in the gut with a hard dragon fist sending him flying clear out of the ring and into the dirt.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha Next Naruto Uzumaki versus Yakumo Kurama."

Naruto gave Sasuke a fist bump on his way in.

"Good job I knew you could do it."

Sasuke smiled.

"We both won so you better win too."

Naruto nodded and entered the ring Yakumo stood across from him she rubbed her shoulder sheepishly and tugged at the bandage on her left hand.

"Assume your stances ready, Hajime!"

Naruto and Yakumo both rushed forward going for a hard punch their fists collided Naruto went for an elbow-knee combo and Yakumo hopped back countering with a hard back-kick.

They both rushed forward and she went for a hard left hook and right knee into his gut but he countered stepping back and headbutting her so hard that blood began to flow down both of their faces she growled a pissed look on her face.

"Ow you asshole I'm a girl go a little easier will you."

He shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't control my own strength."

He offered her a hand but she smacked it away rolling back to her feet she went in for a flurry of punches he sidestepped and ducked them all.

She tried a series of kicks he hopped back and over them.

Furious she rushed forward going in for a spinning kick he swept her and grabbed her arm but tripped and fell back pulling her down on top of him their lips collided and he blushed in shock.

She used the opportunity to deliver a hard gut punch knee to gut combo his eyes widened she hopped away as he coughed up some blood he stood slowly.

"I hope you enjoyed that idiot cause next you're gonna be kissing the ground."

She took up a new stance and began to charge in for a sweep followed by an axe kick planting his face to the ground.

He changed from the Uzumaki whirlpool stance to the Namikaze flash stance.

"Sorry but..."

He locked his leg around hers putting his arm behind her neck.

"-It's you who will be kissing the ground."

Using her own momentum to his advantage he planted her face into the dirt knocking her unconscious.

Mizuki came over and carried her to the nurse's office.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki that concludes the third round of this test now take a rest while we tally up the scores."

They took a breather while Iruka was going over the papers after about fifteen minutes he came back.

"Alright, the final scores are as follows in first place Squad Four with eighty-eight points in second place Squad Six with thirty-six points,"

He paused flipping to the next page,

"In third place Squad Five with thirty-one points and in last place Squad three with twenty-seven points congratulations you all did great."

He smiled.

"Don't be disheartened if your team didn't win this year just train harder than ever and next year you can be first."

He reached into his pouch and pulled out the three bronze kunai handing them to Squad Four.

"That concludes your first day at the academy I look forward to teaching you over the coming years Squad Four stay here but the rest of you Kyakka!"

Everyone left with a cheer except for Squad Four Iruka walked over to them and smiled.

"I figured why not capture this moment."

Mizuki came out of the supply shed with a camera it was a beautiful sunny day they stood in front of a tree with an old swing Iruka stood behind them grabbing his Headband and giving a thumbs up.

Naruto stood on the left posing with his kunai Hinata stood in the middle nervously holding hers smiling and Sasuke stood on the right posing with his.

This was the picture they would hold dear to their hearts for the rest of their days they each got a copy framed in their rooms and written in the lower left corner Squad Four.

xXx

It had been two years since Naruto had enrolled at the academy and met his best friends for life later he learned that Sasuke's mom and his mom were best friends.

He would go over with his mom to train with Sasuke while their mom's chatted he also learned that his dad and Hinata's uncle were best friends.

He met Hinata's cousin Neji he was quiet but skilled and they agreed to spar together in the future he also met his friends Tenten and Lee Tenten was cute and Lee was spirited.

He was deep in thought when he realized he had just passed the destination he turned around and knocked on the door.

An older boy with long black hair and black eyes opened the door.

"Hello, Itachi may I come in?"

He nodded and let him in Naruto walked to the kitchen.

"Hello Miss Mikoto, Fugaku Sir."

He sat on his knees

"Is Sasuke home?"

Mikoto nodded.

"He's out back training."

He stood up.

"Thank You."

He stepped outside and saw Sasuke throwing shuriken at a dummy.

"Yo."

He waved Sasuke turned to look at him wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Hey, Naruto."

He walked over and fist bumped him.

"You ready to spar?"

Naruto got in the Namikaze flash stance.

"Do you have to ask."

Sasuke got in the Uchiha interceptor stance Naruto grabbed a rock and tossed it in the air as soon as it touched the ground they took off.

Naruto rushed forward going in for a high roundhouse aimed at Sasuke's head he ducked and went to punch Naruto in the gut but he jumped back and went for a sweep which Sasuke hopped over and kicked him in the gut sending him back.

He rushed back and went in for a series of punches and kicks which Sasuke dodged and then went in for his own flurry of kicks and punches which Naruto parried and then connected with a rising kick to Sasuke's jaw.

He vaulted back with a handstand and wiped the blood from his mouth they both prepared to clash again when Hinata showed up.

"U-Umm sorry I'm late."

Naruto smiled.

"It's cool Hinata we were just warming up."

They got in stances diagonal from each other and formed a pyramid Naruto tossed a rock in the air and as soon as it touched the ground they rushed forward.

Naruto and Sasuke went first and began trading blows after a few seconds Hinata jumped in and all three began sparring while Kushina, Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto looked on and smiled.

xXx

Naruto was training his kenjutsu when a familiar brown-haired man with a nodachi walked up

"Hey kid, it's been a while remember me?"

Naruto nodded.

"Grandpa Sagi."

His eye twitched.

"Alright, you little bastard I'll have you know I'm only 32."

He drew his nodachi.

"You want to spar I'm curious how much you've improved."

Naruto drew his bokken.

"Of course."

They both rushed forward clashing in the middle with a Reaver then a Stinger before sidestepping and side-slashing Sagi smirked.

"Nice nice now I can take off the kid's gloves let's rock!"

He rushed forward twice as fast and they clashed in the middle with a crescent slice before spinning and meeting in the middle with a back-slash.

"At this rate in a couple years you could surpass me but, do you really think I don't know you're holding back if you're worried about hurting me forget it."

Naruto nodded and made some hand signs before doubling his speed dancing around Sagi who was smiling like a madman.

"Alright, kid this is more like it let me step it up too."

He snapped his finger and began exuding a dark blue aura they began clashing so fast that anyone below a chunin couldn't see them.

Naruto began using some Uzumaki sword techniques attacking from multiple angles and Sagi countered so fast that it appeared his afterimages were physically there.

Finally, he decided to end it his dark blue aura stretched out across the entire training field Naruto saw him one second and the next he was sent flying by a gust of wind from behind him.

He realized it was caused by Sagi swinging his sword he heard in a loud echoed voice like someone yelling through a rebreather.

 **"Showtime!"**

And when he turned around he saw a crimson aura fade from Sagi.

"Nice try kid, maybe next time."

He reached down and offered him a hand.

"I'm going on another year-long mission but when we meet again I'll show you another technique Peace."

He gave a two finger salute and teleported away.

Naruto sheathed his sword and headed home


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Five: Power**

Four Years Later

Kakashi awoke to the sound of birdsong he got dressed and walked out to Hiroshi's.

He knocked on the glass door and Hiroshi who was inside setting up opened the door.

"Come on in."

He sat down at the bar and Hiroshi wheeled over.

"You're here awfully early is something wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I just needed someone to talk to."

Hiroshi smiled.

"Well, here I am."

Kakashi had a couple of drinks and talked with Hiroshi for a couple hours before excusing himself he had a mission with Shi and he couldn't be late.

He smiled he'd confronted his demons and beaten them he knew now he was completely cured.

xXx

Since the day he had started at the academy Naruto had grown in both body and spirit until finally, the day had come graduation day, the day he would become a genin and bring honor to his family.

Naruto had never been as excited as he was today he had purchased a new outfit just for this occasion he wore a blue sleeveless hoodie with orange accents black ANBU style pants and grey sandals.

He turned to look at his friends Sasuke and Hinata they were both just as excited as they entered the class and took their usual seats.

The rest of the class flooded in and took their seats there was a lot of chatter and the excitement in the air was palpable fifteen minutes later Iruka and Mizuki teleported into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone it is with great pride and great sorrow that we announce today will be our last day,"

Iruka smiled.

"It's been a blast training you all and I know you will all go on to bigger and better things with that out of the way let's begin the test."

He gathered the class up in a line and then began taking one of them while Mizuki took another and testing them two at a time eventually they got to Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto wished them luck and waited anxiously for his friends to pass eventually they came back with smiles on their faces and headbands in hand Iruka motioned Naruto to come with him.

He got a pat on the back from Sasuke and a good luck kiss on the cheek from Hinata making him blush he smiled and followed Iruka ready to ace this test.

He entered the backroom and saw he was testing alongside Yakumo he gave her a thumbs up and a smile and she scoffed and turned away but couldn't hide the light blush on her face.

Mizuki entered the room alongside Iruka and they sat at their desks

"Alright, we'll begin with the Substitution and Naruto don't switch with me this time!"

His eye twitched.

"Of course sensei"

He chuckled inwardly.

"Substitution Jutsu!"/"Substitution Jutsu!"

Yakumo switched with a little ragdoll and Naruto teleported into the desk kicking his feet up as a confused Mizuki stood in his place.

"Naruto!"

He busted out laughing before walking back to the line while Mizuki glared at him coldly Iruka coughed.

"Next, the Transformation Jutsu."

Naruto and Yakumo both made the handsigns.

"Transformation Jutsu!"/"Transformation Jutsu!" Yakumo transformed into Mizuki but Naruto transformed into a handsome naked man with shoulder-length brown hair swept over the left side of his face his and golden eyes.

Steam just barely covered the important parts.

(Somewhere in Kusagagkure a certain six-tails jinchuriki sneezed.)

He reached over and seductively grabbed Yakumo's face making her entire face turn bright red as she was frozen for a second before getting pissed and punching him across the room knocking him out of the Henge.

He stood wiping the blood from his mouth while laughing the whole time.

"Naruto this is no time for stupid pranks next the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto and Yakumo both paled and made the handsigns.

"Clone Jutsu!"/"Clone Jutsu!"

They both channeled chakra and two pathetic dead looking clones popped out Iruka sighed and looked somberly at the two.

"I'm sorry but if you can't successfully use all three academy jutsu I have no choice but to fail you there's always next year."

All the joy drained from Naruto's face a crushing emptiness overtaking his visage.

Iruka had Mizuki escort them out Naruto clenched his fists so hard blood came out and Yakumo tried to hide her tears.

Naruto looked at the floor dejected as he passed his disappointed friends Naruto sat in the swing outside the academy Yakumo sat next to him at the base of the tree her knees pulled up to hide her face.

About three minutes later a boy with long green hair Naruto recognized as Sora was escorted out screaming and wrestling with Mizuki.

"This is bullshit I demand a retrial I must bring honor to Lord Chiriku you must've sabotaged me!"

He struck Mizuki in the face with his elbow Mizuki glared tossing Sora into a wall before re-entering the academy building Sora fell to his hands and knees punching the ground over and over.

"Why I trained so hard what did I do wrong?"

He let a single tear fall before wiping it from his face and sitting at the base of the wall Naruto stood up and began to walk home.

'Mom, Dad, Kasai-Sensei I'm sorry I failed you.'

He walked out to Training Ground 7 with his hands in his hoodie pockets and a shadow over his eyes.

xXx

Naruto stepped onto the grounds of Training Ground 7 and saw the trees swaying in the wind he drew his bokken and began reviewing some stances.

After a couple of shaky motions, he began to get into it sidestep side-slice duck Reaver Stinger back-slice.

After going through this a few times trying to suppress his emotions he snapped and swung his blade in the direction of three training dummies.

His eyes widened when they all split in two as his blade glew red.

'Showtime.'

He dropped his bokken and it stabbed the ground splitting it in an x pattern where it collided.

He looked down as a sharp pain came from his left hand he saw blood on his fingertips as the points of black claws poked through he fell to his knees grabbing his left arm as a burning pain like his blood boiling shot through it.

He looked and saw his skin and muscle ripping open his old arm burned away just below the shoulder and a new black gauntlet like arm with glowing red streaks grew from it.

He grabbed his wrist and stared in a mix of horror and amazement at the new appendage when against his will it dragged him over to his sword.

' **Grab it.'**

A deep demonic voice spoke in his head but it wasn't the Kyuubi it was more ancient more powerful he did as it commanded and as he touched his sword it transformed.

Its straight black blade became a more jagged red blade the smooth dark wood handle turned into a curved black metal one and the red ribbon transformed into a red chain.

The chain snaked its way around his new arm before vanishing into it taking the blade with it.

He stood shakily and looked around him everything was perfectly still and calm.

He was frozen in shock for five minutes before the sound of voices rapidly approaching snapped him out it.

'Shit!'

He reached into his pouch pulling out a roll of bandages and began to rapidly wrap his arm and hand before shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets and casually walking away.

He walked clear to the top of the Hokage mountains taking a seat on his father's head and staring at the village bathed in sunlight the Haru festival in full swing it didn't feel right.

He had lost his chance to become a ninja with his friends and everyone was happy celebrating he was about to punch the mountain when a hand grabbed his.

"I figured I'd find you here Naruto."

He looked up to see Kasai standing there in full ANBU attire minus the mask which was cabled to her waist.

"Your father was concerned when he couldn't find you at the graduation ceremony so he sent me here to find you."

She let go of his hand sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong didn't want to get smothered in praise for being top of your class."

He stared blankly off in the distance.

"I failed sensei I'm sorry I know I let you down."

She grimaced looking off somberly for a second before smiling.

"Don't sweat the small things Naruto I failed the academy three times and look at me now I'm a badass ANBU Captain."

She stood up pulling him up with her.

"Besides you've still got twenty-four hours to redo the test."

He stood up but still looked dejected.

"It doesn't matter how many times I try I can't do the Clone Jutsu."

She smirked.

"That's why I'm going to teach you another jutsu."

He looked up curious.

"Follow me."

xXx

Shi and Kakashi sat in a bar in the Land Of Grass waiting for their contact to arrive.

After several tenuous moments, a woman arrived with dark skin gold eyes long white hair and an absurdly nice body.

She was wearing grey ANBU style pants a mesh undershirt with bandages around her arms hands legs and feet with purple sandals a grey cloak and the lower half of her face covered with a bandage mask.

She also had two curved blades tied to either side of her waist she sat down next to them and sized them up.

"The Leaf Dances, The Fire Flickers And?"

She asked her part of the code sequence and held her hands near her blades ready to cut them down if they got it wrong.

"The Fires Shadow Illuminates The Village."

She lowered her guard.

"Kakashi, Shi pleased to meet you I'm Tamaki."

She pulled down her mask.

"We were told you had information about ROOT?"

She nodded.

"I used to be one of Danzo's top lieutenants before I was freed."

Kakashi nodded.

"What can you tell us?"

She reached into her pouch and pulled out a jar with a strange liquid inside of it a chunk of a tongue with a seal on it was inside she stuck her tongue out showing them the hole where it had previously been.

"Danzo puts a seal on all his Agents tounges that keep them loyal and prevent them from leaking information it's impossible to remove it or tell anyone it's there and it can't be seen."

They looked at her curiously.

"Then how'd you remove yours?"

She pointed to a scar under her right eye.

"I was stabbed in the face by a Mist hunter ninja during a mission and it removed the seal from my tongue then I quickly ditched my clothes killing the hunter-nin I planted my clothes on him and used a jutsu to transform him to look like me,"

She cracked her neck.

"Then I stole his clothes making sure to preserve the seal for research and went off the grid using a reverse summoning getting ahold of the Third through a summoning."

She shuffled in her seat.

"I had nowhere to go since Danzo had my family killed and I knew I couldn't kill him myself so I decided I would do whatever I could to see him dealt with."

They nodded.

"Sorry for your loss."

She smiled.

"It's fine just make sure you bring down Danzo."

She handed them a map.

"These are the locations of the six primary bases for ROOT this one in the center is the HQ they're set up on a chakra network so if any of the bases are disturbed it will alert the others and Danzo will flee,"

She pointed to a spot on the map.

"The HQ is here he stays in the village to keep up appearances five days out of the week he's only at the HQ on Wednesdays and Sundays."

She pulled out a slip of paper with two seals.

"I used Danzo's seal to create these it reverses the effect of Danzo's seal and makes him blind to your chakra use this to sneak into the first base clear it and move to the next one in rapid succession you'll only have about a two minute window to make it from base to base so you have two choices,"

She gestured with her finger.

"Either clear them all simultaneously or move fast if you manage to do this you'll make it to the HQ unnoticed but as soon as you step through the door Danzo will know he won't have time to retreat but he'll definitely have a trap set your chance of success is about five percent Good luck you'll need it."

With that she stood up and took her leave.

Shi turned to Kakashi.

"What do we do captain?"

Kakashi smirked.

"There's only one thing we can do we win Let's go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Six: Hatred**

Kasai teleported onto the training ground Naruto in tow she walked over to a tree and stood.

Naruto looked at her inquisitively.

"I'm going to teach you the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu it's a Jonin level technique if an ordinary kid tried to use it they would die from chakra exhaustion but it's perfect for people like you and me with abundant chakra reserves who can't use the regular Clone."

She showed him the handsign.

"Simply put your hands together in the ram seal and channel chakra the more chakra you use the more clones you'll summon."

She demonstrated making five clones with ease.

"Now you try."

He made the ram seal and channeled as much chakra as he could Kasai's jaw dropped as five hundred clones filled the training ground.

"Great job Naruto but try to tone it down at the academy I don't want you to give Iruka a heart attack See ya."

She gave a finger wave and teleported away Naruto turned and began to run not towards the academy no first he had something he had to do.

He finally arrived at the entrance to the Kurama clan compound after an hour of searching he snuck in past the guards and made his way straight to the main house.

The Kurama clan was infamous for not being fond of outsiders and he didn't have time to waste he made his way to the back of the main house and snuck in through the bathhouse window.

He opened the door slowly and searched the hall for anyone once he knew the coast was clear he crept through the hall making his way to Yakumo's room.

He was about to quietly enter the room when he heard someone turning into the hall from the kitchen seeing no other way he quickly opened the door making his way into the room before closing it behind him.

It was a wide open room with two closets and two windows by the bed a painter's easel resting in between them he climbed into the window and hid behind the easel Yakumo opened the door and came into the room.

She began to do her hair in the mirror he was about to tell her he was there when she took her shirt off and began to take her pants off until she was only in her underwear he stumbled forward falling onto the floor behind her bed head first and knocking over the easle.

He blushed bright red and raised his hands defensively she jumped startled and then after a moment the situation kicked in and she got a furious look on her face.

Grabbing a paint scraper off her nightstand she put it to his throat she opened her mouth to threaten him when the door to her room began to open she panicked and pushed Naruto down laying ontop of him.

Hiding behind her bed her breasts pushed into his face as he turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Yakumo is that you are you home?"

Her mom entered the room and took a look around Yakumo clung even closer to Naruto accidentally grinding on him slightly he silently thanked the gods for letting this happen.

"That girl always leaving her clothes on the floor."

She picked up her shirt and pants and left the room.

Yakumo whispered angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She climbed off of him and he tried awkwardly to hide his nosebleed but the damage was done.

"I swear I just came here to tell you I found a way for us to pass the graduation exam."

She scoffed looking for some clothes to put on.

"What do you mean, we already failed."

He shook his head.

"There's an unspoken rule that says if you can successfully complete it within twenty-four hours of failing it you can still pass."

She dug through her closet searching for clothes to wear but couldn't find any.

"Even if we can retake it we'll just fail again there's no way we can pull off the Clone jutsu."

He smirked.

"Don't worry I have a plan but you need to come with me we're almost out of time."

She sighed.

"Fine but I can't go out like this."

He took off his hoodie and gave it to her underneath he was wearing a grey tank top he went to take off his pants when she blushed.

"What are you doing Perv!"

He put his hands up.

"It's cool I'm wearing shorts."

He finished taking off his pants and handed them to her true to his word he was wearing a pair of blue and orange shorts underneath.

She put on his clothes and he had to admit she looked cute in them.

"Alright, where are we going?"

He opened her window.

"To get Sora."

He hopped out the window and she followed him.

xXx

Naruto and Yakumo ran up on the temple steps just as Sora was coming out the door which led to the three of them colliding and tumbling down the stairs.

"Ow, what the hell are you Idiots doing here."

Sora pulled himself out from the two of them and dusted himself off Naruto stood up and gave Yakumo a hand which she accepted.

"We came here to get you we're almost out of time, come on."

He grabbed Sora by the arm and grabbed Yakumo's hand making her blush and began dragging them towards the academy.

They arrived outside the academy just as Iruka was coming out and Naruto practically tackled him.

"Iruka-Sensei we're here to retake the exam!"

He backed away from Naruto.

"You can't Naruto it's already been-"

"Twenty-three hours, fifty-seven minutes, and thirty seconds exactly so we don't have time to waste let's go."

He practically dragged Iruka into the academy.

"Alright first the Substitution."

They all switched with logs.

"Next, the Transformation."

They all turned into Iruka.

"Finally the Clone Jutsu."

With smirks on their faces, they all made the ram sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Iruka watched in amazement as the room filled with hundreds of Naruto's Sora's and Yakumo's.

He smiled.

"It's with great pride that say you three pass congratulations!"

He handed them their Headbands and left to go home.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the desk Sora gave him a silent thank you and left Yakumo walked over to him.

"I know me and you have had our differences but without you, I wouldn't have achieved my dream and became a ninja so thank you."

She ran forward and gave him a kiss his eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face she went deeper practically strangling him with her tongue and then she separated with a smile.

He blushed smiling like an idiot as she left the room.

xXx

Naruto stepped out of the academy building and began to walk home he smelled twinflower which could only be found in the forest but figured someone had a stand for the festival.

He noticed the village was eerily quiet considering the Spring festival was going on this put him on edge he kept walking and that's when he realized it was taking him longer than usual to get home.

He shrugged it off to his imagination until finally, he noticed he passed the same lamp post he had fifteen minutes ago.

"Release!"

He caught on just in time as a shuriken came flying towards his face he ducked just in time three more came from another direction and he rolled out of the way he looked up to see who his assailants were.

He saw two men in leaf village flak jackets with black balaclavas standing on tree branches.

"Who are you?"

One of the men reached pulling a Fuma shuriken from his back he tossed it.

"Die Demon!"

The other man tossed several kunai he reached into his pouch and pulled out a chakra kunai blocking all of the kunai with it before channeling chakra into it and tossing it at the Fuma shuriken shattering it.

Naruto growled and caught the chakra kunai with his right hand.

"I've had enough if you won't talk then I'll tear your masks off and make you talk!"

He tied his Headband around his neck.

"So you passed after all Demon."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Mizuki-Sensei?"

He took his mask off a look of pure malice etched across his face.

"Don't call me that I would never teach a Demon like you."

He grabbed a second Fuma shuriken and threw it Naruto's eyes grew cold and he simply stood still catching the Fuma shuriken with his left hand cutting open the bandages revealing the demonic appendage.

The second man with the mask's eyes opened wide and he turned tail and ran.

"Hiruji where are you going!"

The man ran practically tripping over himself.

"You coward, fine I'll kill the demon myself."

Mizuki dropped from the tree drawing two kunai and channeling wind chakra into them.

"I am a Jonin and you are barely a genin I will crush you and then I'll crush your demon friends."

Naruto glared tossing the Fuma shuriken back at him with incredible speed but he sliced through it with his wind chakra.

"Nice try demon but it will take more than that to kill me."

He rushed forward channeling Kyuubi chakra into the chakra kunai transforming it into a bigger red demonic bowie knife he slashed towards Mizuki who blocked it with his kunai hopping back.

"Yes, good let's dance demon show me more."

Naruto's eyes began to glow red as he rushed forward slicing wildly losing all sense of control he began to move faster a cloak of red chakra covering his body Mizuki found himself struggling to dodge as.

"So you've matched my speed impressive but I'm a Jonin and if you think you've seen my full power you're sadly mistaken."

His eyes began to glow green and a green aura surrounded his body.

"Wind Style Forbidden Jutsu: Muscle Cutting Muscle!"

He let out a scream of agony and collapsed to the ground cuts appeared all over his arms and legs and blood began to drip down his face forming a crude Cheshire smile.

Naruto was confused and reacted a split second too late getting stabbed in the eye as he rushed to his feet and ran to Naruto in a blur he let out a manic laugh.

"How do you like that demon this power is equivalent to seven gates I once used it to kill an entire ANBU squadron, you're done for."

He grabbed his face in his hands and let out a manic laugh spiraling into insanity.

Naruto used the opportunity to punch him with his new arm channeling Kyuubi chakra into it he sent him flying through a tree and tossed his chakra knife into his leg muscle severing it so he fell to his knee.

He rushed forward channeling chakra into his leg he delivered a vicious dragon kick to his chest shattering his ribs and sending him through two more trees but he ripped his leg muscle in the process he fell to his knee and breathed heavily his Kyuubi chakra wearing off he barely clung to consciousness.

He watched in horror as Mizuki got up unfazed black markings spreading across his body he rushed forward claws forming on his hands he punched through Naruto's chest puncturing a lung and prepared to rip Naruto's head off.

Someone teleported in between them soccer kicking Mizuki square in the face and sending him flying through seventeen trees he was trapped but alive the person grabbed Naruto and teleported away.

xXx

Naruto laid on his back fading from consciousness he took short shallow breaths and felt like he was suffocating.

"I'm not so good at medical stuff I usually just shrug it off do you know what to do Trish?"

A beautiful short brown haired lady in a Sand village Jonin uniform with a sandy cloak over it stepped forward.

"A little bit, Lady would know more but you were too cheap to pay her."

The man scoffed.

"Whatever just make sure the kid lives."

She leaned over and took a look at his lung.

"Amazing he heals almost as fast as you do."

The man stepped forward and looked.

"Nice I mean not as good as mine but-"

The brown haired lady put her hand in his face.

"It's not a contest Dante just do what you needed to do so we can go."

"Right."

He crouched down in front of Naruto a hooded figure in a dark green cloak.

He pulled his hood down revealing a man with short spiky brown hair and a goatee underneath his cloak was a Konoha flak jacket with leather shoulder guards and a familiar nodachi.

"S-Sagi?"

He smirked.

"Sure kid let's go with that this may be the last time we see each other and I don't have a lot of time I'm not so good at this genjutsu stuff so hopefully this works."

He made some handsigns and Naruto fell unconscious.

"Alright let's go get some pizza."

Trish sighed.

"They don't have pizza here Dante."

"Damn it!"

Naruto woke up in an alley in Konoha he couldn't remember anything after he left the academy his chest and eye hurt.

His bandages had come off and he was covered in blood he started making his way home while rewrapping his arm.

xXx

Naruto arrived home exhausted and covered in blood but happy he opened the door only to be practically tackled by his mom.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze where have you been!"**

He put his hands up.

"Sorry Mom, just training."

She gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry baby, I heard what happened there's always next year."

He smiled.

"Actually I was able to pass at the last second."

He showed her his Headband on his neck.

"Congratulations Naruto I knew you could do it."

She hugged him tighter he smiled and a tear ran down the side of his face.

"Where's Dad?"

She shook her head.

"He had to work late tonight now come on you're dinners getting cold."

At the mention of food he happily followed.

xXx

Minato was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Shi teleported in covered in blood, missing his right eye, and carrying a wounded Kakashi.

"God What happened!"

Shi fell forward and passed out.

"Isshu call a medical team!"

His secretary ran up and covered her mouth in shock.

"Right away Lord Minato."

He knelt over and checked their pulses they were faint.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Seven: Failure**

One Day Earlier

It had been four years since Kakashi and Shi had begun their Root surveillance and they had found everything and nothing.

They had found evidence of Root corruption alright every kind of corruption, murder, assassination, drug trafficking, money laundering, sex slavery every kind of corruption.

But nothing that would suggest a planned coup in all the darkness the one ray of light was Shi Kakashi finally knew what it was like to have a little brother and a best friend.

They had stuck together through thick and thin fighting together drinking together he had come to trust Shi with his life a trust he hadn't felt since Obito died.

They had become so close that Kakashi told Shi about his father, Obito, and Rin and Shi, in turn, had told him his darkest secret the truth about himself.

Apparently, he was a bastard the older half-brother of Shisui Uchiha and the son of Kagami Uchiha and Shinomei Namikaze a distant cousin of Minato-Sensei who died while she was on a mission.

When he was five since Kagami didn't claim him he was an orphan living on the streets until he was ten when his older brother Seikatsu found out about him and using his connections got him in the shinobi program.

That's where he met Kasai and since they were both orphans they became quick friends and eventually fell in love.

Kakashi also found out that Kasai was pregnant and they wanted to name the baby Sakumo and have him be the godfather he cried when Shi told him this and he swore that he would get this Root business done and over with so he could be there for his godson.

And that is how we got to this point Kakashi and Shi outside of the real root compound after four years of investigating they would finally shine a light on Danzo's plans.

Shi would use Kotoamatsukami to make Danzo change his ways and they would put it to bed once and for all.

"Captain Kakashi are you ready once we go in there's no telling what'll happen."

He nodded.

"Let's finish this."

They activated the camouflage jutsu drew their tantos and went in.

The Root Compound was dark and quiet eerily quiet the only light was an occasional industrial light followed by large sections of darkness it was unsettling like a sanitarium.

It had white tile floors white walls and white ceilings on either side of the hall were loads of rooms with cement floors military cots stainless steel toilets and mirrors it looked more like a prison than a hideout.

And it was empty completely empty they knew from their formerly Root contact that they operated in squads so there were always at least three squads left at the compound to protect Danzo.

"It's a trap Captain."

Kakashi nodded.

"I know what better way to lure in the hunters than to spring their trap let's go."

They made their way to the end of the hall and stood outside a throne room.

"Boy, Danzo has an inflated sense of self huh Captain."

Kakashi nodded and crouched in front of the door motioning Shi to standby he channeled chakra into his ears listening for wires attached to the door.

"Shi use your Sharingan to check for paper bombs or seals."

He nodded and channeled chakra into his eyes.

"The coast is clear Captain."

Kakashi nodded.

"Keep your guard up and prepare to use Kotoamatsukami."

Shi nodded and began pooling chakra into his eyes Kakashi channeled lightning chakra into his Tanto.

"Let's do this."

He stabbed it through the door impaling a Root agent on the other side then he kicked the door open and rushed in being met by three more Root agents.

He quickly dispatched them by having a water clone explode over them covering them in water before stabbing the floor with his Tanto electrocuting them then finishing them with a single slash decapitating them.

He stepped forward.

"Danzo Shimura you are to report before the council for your crimes."

Danzo sat in a stone throne in the center of the room he smirked at Kakashi.

"Ignorant boy, you are just like Hiruzen what crimes?"

He grabbed his cane with both hands and leaned forward.

"Everything that I do I do for the good of the village."

Kakashi stepped forward and three Root agents dropped from the ceiling in front of him he drew his Tanto and prepared to fight when Danzo raised his hand.

"Fu, Torune, Shin, hold."

He stood up and walked past Kakashi standing back to back with him.

"I would rather not fight I detest violence but for the sake of the village I will do what I must forget what you saw here report back to that Minato-brat and tell him you found nothing and I will let you and your friend live if not,"

He motioned with his hand and the three Root agents drew their blades Kakashi gripped his Tanto tighter than before.

"You of all people should understand Danzo that I would rather die than betray my village."

Danzo nodded in understanding.

"A shame at one time you and Tenzo worked for me and I saw such promise but for the sake of the village I'll do what I must."

He motioned and the Root agents surrounded Kakashi.

Danzo began to unseal a metal contraption on his arm.

"Kill him."

Kakashi hopped back as the three Root agents swung their blades.

"Shi now!"

Shi burst in through a window on the ceiling Mangekyo ablaze he infused fire chakra into his tanto and swung down at Danzo who blocked it with the metal contraption on his arm.

'Kotoamatsukami'

He gazed into Danzo's eye for a split second before he was tackled in midair by a fourth Root agent who came from the wall his mask came off revealing a boy around Naruto's age with short black hair and pale skin.

He stared deep into the black eyes of this agent and saw them glaze over as he passed out.

"Shit, Captain I used the Kotoamatsukami on the Root agent!"

Kakashi paled.

"We have no choice, plan B apprehend Danzo at all costs!"

Shi hopped back as Danzo drew a katana from his cane swinging it at him only to be tackled by a Root agent who stood over him preparing to impale him with his tanto.

"What did you do to Sai!"

Shi swung his tanto at the agent's neck he dodged but his mask was knocked off revealing a blue haired older boy with tan skin.

Shi rose to his feet and rushed forward clashing blades with the boy while Kakashi was dodging and counter slicing as the other two agents double teamed him after about a minute of doing this they realized they were getting nowhere and the taller muscular one hopped back.

"Fu I'm going to use that technique."

The one still fighting Kakashi nodded the tall muscular one tossed his mask to the ground revealing man with short spiky black hair in a luchador type mask with goggles.

He tore off his armor and shirt and removed his gloves as his skin started turning purple the one fighting Kakashi hopped back removing his mask revealing a man with auburn hair tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes.

Tossing his mask into Kakashi's face blinding him for a second he yelled.

"Now Torune!"

As the other one shoulder-tackled him into a wall lifting up his shirt and touching his chest Kakashi channeled lightning into his fist and swung for the mans head attempting to decapitate him.

He jumped back Kakashi screamed in agony as his chest began to eat itself spreading to the rest of his body he used his lightning blade to cut the infected chunk of flesh from his chest but began bleeding rapidly.

Shi seeing this realized he needed to act quick and his Sharingan spun to life casting a powerful genjutsu on the Root agent he was fighting he stunned him just long enough to slash his jugular artery and he began to bleed out.

He rushed over to Kakashi channeling fire chakra into his blade.

"Uchiha Style: Sun Horn Dance!"

He swung his sword and two pillars of flame rose beneath the Root agents he grabbed Kakashi and tossed him to the very end of the hallway sealing the door with earth style.

He spun his sword and prepared to make his last stand he had been saving this jutsu as it would eat up all of his chakra and leave him vulnerable but he had no choice it was this or death.

His Mangekyo sharingan spun to life a white aura surrounding him and forming a skeletal body.

"Susanoo!"

It drew two flaming skeletal swords as raven-like wings appeared it let out a visceral roar of power causing some of the roof to collapse.

Fu and Torune's eyes widened in fear and Danzo simply took the last bandage off his arm revealing a white plant like arm with five Sharingan in it seeing this Shi's Susanoo roared in anger.

"You bastard how dare you defile my family!"

He swung a spectral blade at Danzo who simply ducked under it.

"Fu, Torune, Formation B, I must have his eyes."

They nodded and hopped to either side of Danzo.

Fu dropped to his knees and slumped over and a second later the black haired boy stood up and drew his tanto the muscular one Torune's skin started to turn white again as the purple microscopic bugs left his body forming a cloud Danzo made some handsigns.

"Now!"

He opened his mouth and several bullets of wind began to shoot out cracking the spectral ribs of the Susanoo at the same time Torune commanded his bugs to swarm around the face and hands of the Susanoo eating away at its chakra and making it swat wildly at them.

As the black haired boy got behind the Susanoo and began tossing shuriken and kunai at it covering it with paper bombs before detonating them shattering the back half of the ribs he rushed forward preparing to attack Shi's exposed body.

Shi's Susanoo smacked him into a wall with a spectral wing knocking him into his original body then he slashed at him with one of his Susanoo swords but Torune hopped in and grabbed him jumping out of the way Danzo made some more handsigns.

"Formation C!"

He shot a single wind cannon from his mouth completely shattering the Susanoos front ribcage next Torune sent in a swarm of beetles blinding Shi and eating his chakra.

Fu hopped in with a Kunai and cut out his right eye tossing it to Danzo who caught it and put it in his right eye socket before wrapping some bandages around it.

"Next, the left one!"

Fu went to cut the other one out but Shi grabbed him by the throat screaming in agony and rage as his Susanoo transformed further growing muscle and skin his wings growing larger and a ranger like hood and cloak appearing over the entire Susanoo.

Shi tossed him into the hand of the Susanoo which squeezed him like a tube of toothpaste so hard his head exploded and blood rained out from his body covering everyone in the room.

"Fu!"

Torune screamed and summoned thousands of beetles which began to swarm at the Susanoo pushing it back against a wall until the Susanoo roared a crow-like mask appearing on its face.

White flames began to cover the wings spreading out across the entire Susanoo disintegrating the beetles instantly it formed a white flame chakram in it's hand tossing it a Torune.

"Yasaka Magatama!"

It melted all the beetles in its path until it touched Torune burning him to nothing Shi turned his attention to Danzo who had begun to sweat and actually had a concerned look on his face.

"You, child, full of Uchiha evil begone from this world!"

He bit his finger, slammed his hand down on the ground, and summoned a giant tapir hopping onto it's back as the base began to crumble around them.

Shi's vision began to blur a look of grim determination on his face he swung his Susanoo swords in an x pattern sending flames towards Danzo and hoping to knock him off the tapir.

Danzo made some handsigns and shot out some rocks and some water bullets making mud bullets which countered the flames in midair Shi was starting to run out of chakra and couldn't maintain a fully armored Susanoo.

He dropped armor from the armpits groin and back of the knees which consequently made the Susanoo faster he swung the Susanoo sword into Danzo completely disintegrating him only for him to appear on top of the Susanoo slamming into its shoulder with a powerful earth jutsu breaking it open.

He went to stab Shi with his katana but the Susanoo covered itself in a veil of flames and he had to jump back Shi looked at Danzo's arm and saw a Sharingan close.

'Izanagi.'

He swung his swords in an x scissor catching Danzo in mid-air slicing him in half only for him to appear on top of the tapir making some more handsigns as another Sharingan closed.

Danzo opened his mouth shooting out some more wind bullets and then followed them up with a stream of fire igniting them sending powerful fireballs crashing into the Susanoo destroying its legs and cracking its ribs it reverted back to its second form.

He went to make more handsigns when Shi impaled him with a Susanoo sword he appeared on it's back with two Sharingan left and channeling chakra into his fake arm slammed his fist into the back of the Susanoo shattering its wings and ribs completely.

Shi sliced him as he fell barely having time to reactivate the first form Susanoo as Danzo appeared above him making hand signs.

He went to toss a Yasaka Magatama when the tapir started inhaling sucking Danzo into safety and then began to exhume poisonous gas Shi started to feel drowsy a combination of chakra exhaustion, blood loss, and the effects of the gas.

He had to end this fast so he channeled chakra into the Susanoo's arms moving them to second state and forcing the tapir's mouth open then he made some handsigns.

"Fire Style: Great Stream Of Fire!"

He opened his mouth and shot out a massive stream of fire into the tapir's stomach burning it from the inside out and disintegrating Danzo.

He appeared in midair his last sharingan closing and began to fall to the ground panicking he ripped his arm off in an attempt to slow his descent with wood style but soon lost control a whole forest starting to grow from his arm he had no choice but to slice it off.

He had slowed his descent just enough to survive the fall he fell to the ground unconscious Shi meanwhile fell safely his Susanoo absorbing the impact but it dispelled immediately he rose to his feet walking over to Danzo to reclaim his eye.

He heard voices coming from the direction where Kakashi was with a cry of frustration he left his eye and went to go save Kakashi he knew he didn't have enough chakra for another fight and Kakashi was defenseless.

He had just enough chakra to get them out of there he busted through the mud wall he had created grabbing Kakashi and teleporting away just as Root operatives ran in through the entrance.

He teleported to the Hokage's office taking two steps forward.

"Save... Ka-kashi."

He fell to the ground spitting out blood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Eight: Growth**

Kakashi awoke to the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life and that said a lot he'd been stabbed drowned tortured but nothing compared to this.

He sat up and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his chest he looked down and saw bandages covering his chest he looked around and saw an empty bunk to his right.

He turned to his left and his heart dropped it was Shi covered in blood and missing his right eye he hopped out of bed ignoring the sharp pain and ran over to him.

"Shi-Shi oh God please be alive!"

He put his head to his chest and heard a heartbeat faint but there he felt his pulse and knew he was alive he fell back against the bed the pain kicking in a somber look on his face.

"I"m sorry this is all my fault, I was too hasty just like with Obito I made a stupid decision and my comrade paid for it."

He leaned further into the bed as tears began to flow down his face.

"I'm so sorry Shi I should never have dragged you into this, I know I'm selfish to ask this but-"

He grabbed Shi's hand with both his hands and looked at his blank face.

"-Please don't die I don't know how I'd ever face Kasai and Sakumo, and I can't take any more pain."

Images of his fallen comrades flashed before his eyes.

'Obito, Rin I'm sorry I let you down.'

He clenched his hand into a fist so hard his nails dug into his palm crimson blood flowing from the wound he stared at the ceiling tears in his eyes.

"I'm a failure."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head before feeling a hand touch his head he looked up to see Shi smiling weakly.

"C-Captain."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Shi!"

He hopped to his feet.

"Thank God."

He grabbed his shoulder.

"C-Captain I failed Danzo got away."

He looked at the wall dejected.

"That doesn't matter Shi we destroyed his bases and killed his lieutenants he'll be busy trying to make a new network we'll get him another day all that matters now is we made it out alive."

He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Shi got a cold look on his face and sat up.

"That bastard, he took my eye... next time I see him I'm gonna take it back with interest."

He clenched his hand into a fist his knuckles turning white he turned to Kakashi.

"How long have I been out anyway?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"No idea I only woke up just before you did."

They looked at the clock on the wall.

"3:00 A.M huh what day?"

Kakashi looked around and found a Kunoichis gone wild calendar it was January and the cover model was a purple haired woman in a rather revealing see-through mesh bikini with a beige trenchcoat he sweatdropped.

'Really Anko?'

Then he checked the date.

"Oh shit."

He paled.

"What's wrong Captain?"

He cupped his face in his hands.

"It's January fourth."

Shi paled.

"What you mean we've been out for three days?!"

He nodded.

"What should we do?"

Kakashi sat back down on his hospital bed.

"Nothing we can do except wait I missed my deadline anyway I'm sleeping for another day."

With that, he laid back down and drifted off.

Shi laid back and followed suit but all he could think of was the scolding he was gonna get from Kasai for being so reckless.

3 Days Earlier

Naruto arrived at the graduation ceremony a half hour early he wanted to surprise his friends and he needed time to talk to them as he hadn't seen them since he failed the final exam.

He took a seat at his usual spot and began to wait he had to pull at his bandages and scratch at his new arm as it kept itching and burning he sat there for fifteen minutes when finally Sasuke and Hinata walked through the door.

They had dejected faces but then they saw Naruto and got confused but happy looks Hinata ran over and gave him a hug.

"Naruto where have you been I thought you failed the entrance exam?"

He reached into his hoodie and pulled his Headband out.

"I managed to pass it at the last second."

Sasuke gave him a fist bump.

"That's good I was worried I would have no challenge for rookie of the year"

Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry I'll be happy to take it."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Whatever Idiot."

They sat there for another five minutes when Yakumo walked through the door and seeing Naruto she ran over and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush and Hinata to glare she stared Hinata down.

"Hi Naruto."

Yakumo smirked he smiled obliviously to the battle taking place before him.

"Hey Yakumo come sit with us."

He motioned to an open seat to his left and she happily sat down grabbing his arm Hinata folded her arms and pouted being separated unknowingly from Naruto by Sasuke who sat in between them.

A few minutes later Sora came in and sat in the middle of the row above and behind them.

He began chanting to some prayer beads before putting them back in his kimono and laying his head on his desk he sighed and grimaced before standing up and walking over to Naruto he stretched his hand out trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Without you I would've failed the test so thank you."

Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"No problem Sora."

He blushed and went back to his seat a few minutes later the rest of the class flooded in followed by the senseis.

When Mizuki came in he had bandages around his arms, legs, chest, and neck his left arm was in a cast and he had an ear to ear scar making it appear he was smiling he looked at Naruto with a creepy gleeful smile and his eyes had a murderous rage.

Naruto got a bad feeling in his stomach his new arm began to burn and pulse and his head began to hurt but he wasn't sure why everyone took their seats and the senseis went to the front of the class Iruka smiled and put his hands on the podium.

"Congratulations to everyone who made it this far as of this day you are all shinobi."

He pulled out a sheet.

"Normally this is where we would announce squads but since we have so many exceptional shinobi this year we have to hold a tiebreaker for rookie of the year."

He headed for the door and motioned for the class to follow him.

They walked out to the courtyard and gathered in a circle around the ring.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the ring Naruto tied his Headband around his neck and Sasuke tied his around his arm they both got into fighting stances Iruka stood in the middle.

"Ready, Hajime!"

He barely had time to back off as they sped forward clashing in the middle with a series of jabs and parries.

Sasuke went for a roundhouse kick Naruto caught it with both his arms and kneed him rapidly in the chest and chin sending him tumbling back.

He caught himself in a spiral countering with a vicious rising axe kick to Naruto's chin they both spit out some blood smiles on their faces and rushed forward again.

Meeting in the middle they countered each other blow for blow they continued to clash like this at lightning speed for five minutes before finally, they decided to pull out the big guns.

Naruto switched to his Namikaze flash style and Sasuke switched to his original Kurohomura style Naruto made some handsigns and began to move light on his heels.

He flashed forward going straight for a side-kick to Sasuke's head which he smacked out of the way with a back fist before going in for a strike to Naruto's chest he connected sending him flying back but he caught himself in a one-armed handstand.

Hopping back to his feet he rushed forward again he fainted pretending he was going for a backfist only to follow it with a longfist to Sasuke's face knocking him over Sasuke stood back up wiping blood from his ear and got a serious look on his face Naruto realized he was planning to end it so he prepared to go all out too.

Sasuke rushed forward and went for a series of kicks Naruto blocked them easily but knew these were just a diversion suddenly Sasuke dropped to the ground held up only by one hand and twisted around going for a back kick to Naruto's face.

Naruto smacked it out of the way but got his arm caught in Sasuke's leg who then wrapped his other leg around Naruto's shoulder and neck pulling him to the ground and going for a series of punches to his face and upper chest planning to knock him out.

He had planned for one of Naruto's arms to be free and knew he could withstand multiple punches even chakra infused ones but he didn't know about Naruto's demonic appendage.

'Sorry Sasuke but in a battle of shinobi to win you must use every weapon available to you-'

He began to channel chakra into his demonic arm.

'-And the greatest weapon is the element of surprise!'

He sat up punching Sasuke straight in the chest knocking him out of the ring and into one of the academy walls unconscious everyone in the crowd marveled at this display of raw strength.

"The winner and Rookie of the year is, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered though Hinata checked to make sure Sasuke was okay first.

Mizuki collected him and took him to the nurses office they all went back to their seats though Sasuke was a little bitter Iruka walked back to the podium and resumed his speech.

"Now we will assign you to your squads and you will meet your sensei's."

He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Squad One will be comprised of these three shinobi,"

He began to read from the list eventually he got to the last four teams.

"Team Six Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Yakumo Kurama, and Sora."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all frowned hearing they wouldn't be on the same team but Yakumo cheered and cuddled further into Naruto's arm Sora let a small smile grace his face.

"Your sensei will be Kasai Sarutobi."

Naruto smiled hearing this.

'Kasai-Sensei huh.'

They all stood up and walked out the academy roof to meet their sensei.

they sat on the ledge of the roof waiting for their sensei to arrive after about five minutes she appeared in a swirl of crimson leaves.

"Yo, my name is Kasai Sarutobi from this day on I'll be your sensei."

She sat cross-legged in the center of the roof and motioned them to come closer they walked over and sat around her.

"Alright, let's start with introductions my name is Kasai Sarutobi I like Manga, Dango, and Kicking ass, I dislike Rapists, Murderers, Thieves, and anyone who tries to bring others down-"

She put her hands behind her head and smiled.

"My dream for the future is to marry my boyfriend and to bring honor to the Sarutobi clan."

She pointed to Yakumo.

"Next girly."

Yakumo's eye twitched at the nickname.

"My name is Yakumo Kurama I like Naruto, painting, and fighting I dislike chauvinists, abusers, and zealots also,"

She pointed at Kasai

"People who call me girly, my dream for the future is to get my clan to recognize me, and one other thing"

She looked at Naruto and blushed Kasai smiled and pointed at Sora.

"Next Cabbage Head."

Sora stood up glaring and clenching his fist.

"My name is Sora I like training, fighting, and food I dislike idiots, people who think they're better than everyone else, and bandits, my dream is to restore my temple to its former glory and bring honor to my master Lord Chiriku."

He sat back down

"Also don't call me Cabbage Head."

She pointed to Naruto.

"Lastly shorty."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I like my family, ramen, and the color orange I dislike bullies, cowards, and councils my dream is to bring honor to my family and become Hokage."

Kasai smiled and stood up.

"Alright follow me."

They arrived at training ground six Kasai stood triumphantly in front of three posts.

"For today's training we're gonna have a little test."

She pulled out three bells.

"You have until noon to get a bell from me if any of you fail to capture a bell you will be put under "advanced" training and trust me you don't want that."

She gave them an evil smirk which sent chills down their spines she got into a fighting stance and closed her eyes breathing in and out.

"Ready Hajime!"

They all rushed forward going straight for the bells she bent her knee spun and side kicked striking all of them in the face and sending them flying back then she made some handsigns and they paled.

"Sarutobi Fire Style: Great Ape Fire!"

She opened her mouth and a stream of fire shot out it looked like an angry gorilla with its jaws wide open Naruto's eyes widened.

'Is she insane!'

He grabbed Sora in midair with his arm reaching for Yakumo with his demonic arm but she was just out of reach he screamed channeling chakra into his arm a red chakra arm surrounded it and grabbed her he teleported a few feet away tossing them to the ground as he landed on his feet Kasai scratched her head.

"Oops, I think I overdid it."

Naruto's eye twitched.

'You think?'

He drew a kunai and rushed forward going in for a bell.

He rolled forward slicing at the string holding the bells to her pants but she jumped just out of the way going in for a kick which he blocked with the flat of his kunai and hopped into the sky.

Sora flashed behind her channeling wind chakra into a tri-bladed claw on his left hand he slashed towards her sending several gusts of wind her way Yakumo made some handsigns and opened her mouth shooting out several fireballs Kasai's eyes widened as she realized she was cornered.

'Damn they must have an absurd amount of chakra.'

She looked above and saw Naruto falling from the sky he tossed a three-pronged kunai at her and her eyes widened as he disappeared.

'There's no way?!'

She turned to look where it landed and was sent flying by a rising kick to the chin she felt a bell being pulled off her and drew her sword slicing at Naruto who ducked the blade and landed on his feet spinning a bell around his pinky a cocky smirk donned his face she looked at him in shock.

"Naruto ho-"

She was cut off by Sora who rushed in and attempted to take a bell only to be caught in the chest with a kick he slashed at her with his three blade Tekko-kagi but she blocked it with her katana Yakumo leapfrogged over Sora going for a falling axe kick which made Kasai hop back disengaging Sora.

Suddenly she saw hundreds of clones of Sora and Yakumo fly out of the bushes and charge her she began to effortlessly slice through them but was shocked when instead of vanishing they grew devil horns and evil smiles and stood back up charging her with claws.

She spun in a half circle with her blade cleaving through them and then weaved some handsigns.

"Release!"

The clones all disappeared as she saw Yakumo and Sora had vanished and Naruto was rushing forward again this time with two kunai drawn one regular and one three-pronged.

He tossed the three-pronged one at her face she sidestepped it and turned around to block his attack only to be blindsided as he charged forward and kneed her in the face cutting the other two bells from her waist he reached for them only to be sent tumbling to the ground by a vicious push kick to his chest.

She flashed forward grabbing her bells and holding them in her off hand as Sora and Yakumo flew out of the lake and charged forward Yakumo wrapped her legs around Kasai's left arm as Sora pinned her right shoulder to the ground with his Tekko-Kagi they went to grab the bells when Kasai vanished.

'Just a shadow clone?'

They turned around and looked up as she came plummeting from the sky Katana in hand they both made handsigns and Kasai channeled wind chakra into her blade preparing to cut through any jutsu but as the smoke cleared she saw that they had transformed into a naked Kakashi and Shi only covered by thin veils of smoke.

A blush donned her face and she lost her focus getting caught in the shoulder with a midair dragon kick from Naruto who grabbed her remaining bells and tossed them to Sora and Yakumo who caught them happily.

She landed on her butt an embarrassed look on her face and began to scratch her hair smiling.

"Well done you all pass!"

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sora, Yakumo stay where you are I need to speak to Naruto in private."

She grabbed him by his hand and dragged him away from the training ground.

"Explain."

He smirked.

"You mean the Flying Raijin?"

She nodded.

"I didn't actually do it I had a clone hidden underground and when I "teleported" Yakumo used a genjutsu to make me disappear this isn't even one of my father's kunai."

He pulled it out and showed her it was just a regular three-pronged kunai with a sealing tag on it he smiled and put his hands behind his hand.

"I really had you fooled."

He chuckled and she bopped him on his head.

"Ow!"

She smiled wickedly.

"Consider yourself lucky I don't make you run laps."

She headed back to the training ground and motioned for Naruto to follow her.

They arrived back at the training ground and saw Sora and Yakumo making smalltalk Naruto walked over and sat down next to them Kasai stood in front of the three of them and smiled.

"So you ready to start missions?"

They all smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Nine: Confrontation**

Two Days Later

Naruto sat on the floor in the middle of the Hokage's office he was exhausted from numerous missions Sora and Yakumo sat next to him while Kasai gave her report to Minato.

"You're telling me you've managed to complete fifty-six D rank missions in the last two days."

Minato's jaw was agape.

"That's a new record fine you're team can have a C rank mission."

This reenergized Naruto as he hopped to his feet cheering followed shortly by his teammates.

Minato nodded to his secretary who opened the door an older man with gray hair and a beard entered he wore a sleeveless gray shirt with tan pants and a blue obi a straw hat and glasses his face was blush and he reeked of sake.

"Tazuna I presume?"

He nodded and took a swig from a flask in his shirt he nodded.

"Is this the team assigned to guard me two squirts, a little girl, and a dame?"

Naruto Sora and Yakumo's eyes began to twitch and Kasai got a cold look on her face and reached for her katana.

"What was that Grandpa?"

He paled.

"Er, nothing."

Minato smiled cheerily.

"Best of luck."

Kasai turned to her students.

"Gather supplies for a three-day trip ETA 13:00 at the west gate."

They nodded and she vanished in a puff of smoke Naruto Yakumo and Sora scattered to gather supplies leaving just Tazuna and Minato.

"Are you sure these brats will be enough?"

Minato nodded he sighed.

"If you say so."

He walked out of the office taking another swig.

xXx

Naruto arrived at the gate first and waited patiently for everyone else to arrive he pulled out his katana and began to run it on a whetstone.

He had just sheathed his blade when he was tackle-hugged by Yakumo making him turn bright red.

"So Naruto we'll have three days alone in the wilderness wanna make out?"

She pushed her face closer to his to demonstrate and he blushed.

Sora cleared his throat and Yakumo stopped walking away huffing.

Naruto scratched his head embarrassedly Sora facepalmed.

"I can't believe a loser like you was rookie of the year."

Sora leaned against a wall Kasai teleported down as Tazuna began walking down the street towards the gate.

"Ready to go?"

Kasai nodded.

they broke for lunch at a small village about three hours away from Konoha.

Naruto sat next to Kasai and pulled out a bento box.

"Kasai-Sensei?"

She looked over at him.

"What's up Naruto."

He pulled out some chopsticks.

"What should we expect to face on this mission?"

She smiled and took a bite from a riceball.

"Don't worry it's a C Rank escort mission probably just some animals maybe bandits nothing we can't handle."

He nodded and began to eat.

Tazuna leaned against a building and took a swig from his flask a nervous look on his face.

They continued on with no event for nine hours aside from a rampaging boar which blocked their path.

He was quickly sent flying with a chakra kick from Kasai they stopped in a forest halfway in between the village and the land of waves.

"Alright, we'll make camp here."

Kasai stabbed her sword into the ground and began to make a fire while Sora set up the tents and Naruto and Yakumo went to gather food.

Naruto gathered some berries in a satchel and set them at the base of a tree he took off his shirt and got into the lake to gather up some fish.

He channeled a concentrated burst of chakra into his hand and slammed it into the water sending fish flying into the sky he drew three kunai in rapid succession and pinned them to a tree then drew another three and repeated till he had enough fish.

He was about to collect the fish when a splash of water hit him in the face drenching his hair and pants he turned to see Yakumo giggling he growled and tackled her into the water she yelped getting covered in water they wrestled in the water getting completely drenched.

Naruto smiled and laughed as Yakumo glared at him she smirked evilly.

"You think you've won."

She kissed him and he turned bright red tripping and smacking his head off a rock.

He woke up a few minutes later lying against a tree Yakumo had already brought the food back to the camp he blushed embarrassedly scratched his head and went to help tend the fire.

Kasai sat there digging into a fish while Tazuna drank from his flask Sora facepalmed at his stupidity after they had all eaten Kasai took the first watch while the rest of them went to sleep.

She sat back watching the stars they went through all their shifts with no event eventually they packed up their camp and set off for wave they traveled for another four hours when they came upon a grove of trees.

They noticed a strange puddle in the road Yakumo made a silent handsign and channeled a burst of chakra dispelling the illusion revealing two figures wearing horned Headbands, and rebreathers crouched they slowly rose to their feet.

The taller one had shoulder-length, straight dark-brown hair and dark eyes. he wore a rebreather on the lower half of his face and had a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's gauntlet.

He wore a sand camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cloak.

His Mist Headband had a single horn on it. the shorter one had shoulder-length, messy dark-brown hair and dark eyes.

He wore a rebreather that covered the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's gauntlet.

He wore a winter-green camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist.

His Mist Headband had two horns on it.

Manic glee present in the shorter one's eyes malice in the taller.

"A challenge huh?"

They rushed forward aiming for Naruto but then split their chain and branched off the taller one going for Tazuna while the shorter one ran toward Yakumo.

Sora jumped in front of the taller one countering his bladed gauntlet with his tekko-kagi.

He proceeded to kick him in the gut sending him stumbling to the ground while Naruto axe kicked the shorter one headed for Yakumo sending him flying into a tree they both put a kunai to the brother's throats.

"You kids are pretty good but it'll take more than that to bring down the Oni brothers Gozu and Meizu!"

They turned into water trapping Naruto and Sora in bubbles while the real brothers rushed for Tazuna getting intercepted by Yakumo and Kasai who made handsigns assaulting them with a barrage of fireballs.

They countered with water pillars clashing in the steam, Kasai blocked both of their gauntlets with her katana while Yakumo kicked the taller one Gozu in the face knocking him into the shorter one Meizu and sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Yakumo drew three kunai with paper bombs attached and went to toss them at the downed brothers but Kasai grabbed her arm.

"Don't, we need them alive."

She bit her finger and slammed her hand on the ground a poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared there stood a female humanoid monkey wearing a forest green kimono with a mesh undershirt traditional wooden geta sandals and a Konoha Headband around her neck.

She was around 5'7 with a pretty face long spiky white hair forest green eyes and pink painted nails she had a modest butt and breasts she had an eyepatch over her right eye in her hands she held two ivory sais she turned to look at Kasai.

"Mistress Kasai."

She bowed.

"Sorry, Tenshi I need your help restraining these enemies."

She nodded and her arms extended wrapping under the brother's arms and around their necks holding sais to their throats.

Kasai walked over and pulled the rebreathers off of the brother's faces.

"Who do you work for."

The younger brother Meizu spit in her face her face went blank and she wiped it with her sleeve then kneed him in the face breaking his nose.

"Fine you wanna play hardball."

She drew a kunai and stabbed the older brother Gozu in the leg digging it into his thigh.

"Tell me now or I'll turn you into a singer!"

Gozu screamed in pain and Meizu raised his hands.

"Okay okay stop!"

He looked at the ground.

"We work for the Demon."

She yanked the kunai out of Gozu's thigh wiping the blood off of it before putting it back in her pouch.

"Zabuza?"

Meizu nodded she paled.

"Thank you Tenshi you can go."

She bowed and disappeared Kasai pulled out some rope and tied the brothers to a tree.

Kasai walked back over to her students Naruto and Sora were still catching their breath from being trapped in the water prison.

"Tazuna care to explain why you have Mist Village Chunin hunting you?"

Tazuna's eyes darted.

"How do you know they're here for me?"

She circled around him.

"It would be a provocation of war, besides they went straight for you an unarmed civilian rather than dispatching the primary threat."

He sighed.

"Start talking or our mission ends here this was supposed to be a C rank mission protecting you from bandits and animals,"

She looked to the brothers.

"If enemy shinobi are involved it becomes a B rank mission you put my students in danger and that's unforgivable."

He took a drink from a flask.

"Have you ever heard of a businessman named Gato?"

She nodded.

"The chairman of Gato industries?"

He nodded.

"That's his cover but I don't suppose you've heard of his sideline?"

She shrugged.

"I've heard rumors but nothing conclusive."

He got a melancholy look in his eye.

"He takes control of struggling villages and pilfers them for profit."

He took another bump from his flask.

"Mine was one such village I can't afford to pay for a B rank mission-"

He dropped his empty flask to the ground.

"-But if you leave I will surely die and my family and village will never be free of Gato's reign of terror."

He looked at the ground.

"The choice is yours."

Kasai turned to her students.

"What do you think?"

Naruto sat on a stump and grabbed his left arm pensively.

"I can't live with myself knowing I let a monster like that have his way."

Naruto stood up.

"Sorry sensei but whether you agree or not I'm going to help Tazuna."

He walked over to the bridge builder.

"You can count me in."

Yakumo and Sora nodded in agreement Kasai sighed.

"It's settled then fine bridge-builder I'll protect you but you owe me."

She sheathed her katana.

"We'll need reinforcements nothing major just a rookie squad."

She bit her thumb and slammed her palm down a little white chimp with a red bow appeared.

"Fufu deliver this message to the Hokage."

She put a sealed scroll in the chimp's hand it nodded and poofed away.

"Let's go."

They traveled for another four hours and reached the fishing village where they'd catch a boat to the land of waves they stopped for lunch at a fried noodle shop and then split up.

Naruto, Yakumo, and Sora headed to the dock to await the boat while Kasai and Tazuna went to gather supplies.

They noticed it was eerily quiet they walked forward to the dock and Naruto stared at the water a chill was in the air and the water was beginning to freeze which was strange as it was the middle of spring and the land of fire was known for its warm weather.

Naruto reached down and gathered some water in his hands it was freezing and clear as ice he kicked Yakumo and Sora over and hopped back as the water rushed forward taking the shape of a two-horned dragon.

He instinctively reached for his katana only to remember that he didn't have it as it had vanished into his arm he dodged back as two more one-horned water dragons rose out of the water darting at him.

He made some handsigns.

"Wind Style: Blade Of Wind!"

He raised his hands, palms facing forward as a green wind blade materialized across them slicing through the three water dragons.

Suddenly a violent burst of chakra caused the water to spin as three destroyed water dragons combined into one giant three horned water dragon which began to roar sending water shurikens flying from its mouth.

They flew towards Naruto he sliced through them with his wind blade but they began to freeze turning into shurikens made of hardened chakra ice which he couldn't slice through.

He began channeling chakra into his limbs and using shunpo to flash around the shurikens.

Rushing towards the dragon he slashed at it destroying it only for it to reform and coat itself in protective ice he sliced at it to no avail the ice was still too hard to break.

"Sora, Yakumo help me out."

They nodded and made some handsigns Naruto and Sora switching places as Sora channeled wind chakra into his tekko-kagi and began to dodge the ice shuriken.

Naruto hopped onto the roof of the warehouse and began to survey the area for the jutsu caster.

He knew that since they hadn't attacked him while he climbed up here they must have fallen for Yakumo's genjutsu which made it look like he disappeared so that means they had to be within a fifteen-meter radius.

He looked across the river and saw a masked figure crouched behind a tavern he weaved several handsigns and channeled a large amount of chakra.

"Wind Style: Wind Javelin!"

He raised his right hand a green wind javelin appearing within it he channeled chakra into his arm and threw it with all his might sending it jetting torward the masked figure

They turned to see it too late as it pierced them in the chest impaling them against the concrete bridge beam a gust of blood splashing the wall.

The ice dragon began to shatter as it turned back into a water dragon Sora rushed forward slicing it to shreds with his tekko-kagi.

Naruto ran to the masked figure only to be intercepted by two more figures who he quickly identified as the Oni brothers.

They rushed him attempting to bisect him with their bladed chain but he hopped onto it pinning it to the ground with a kunai then he soccer kicked Gozu in the face sending him flying and breaking the chain.

Meizu swiped at him with his gauntlet but Naruto flipped away only to be caught by Gozu in a full nelson Naruto elbowed him in the chest and grabbed his right arm flipping him over his shoulder he went to stab him with a kunai.

Meizu made some handsigns and a water jet shot at him catching him in the chest and sending him flying back he flipped and caught himself on his feet and skidded back a couple feet.

Sora ran over and took a stance next to Naruto while Yakumo jumped behind them and made some handsigns Gozu looked back and checked on the masked figure he paled.

"Brother, we need to go."

Meizu grimaced.

"Fine."

Meizu made some handsigns and a wall of mist appeared Gozu ran over and grabbed the masked figure and they vanished.

Naruto fell to his knees breathing heavy he had used a lot of chakra on that high-level wind jutsu Sora growled.

"Damn it they got away."

Yakumo sighed and they all sat awaiting their senseis return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Ten:** **A War on Two Fronts**

Kasai and Tazuna walked through the streets of the town looking for a supply store when they noticed it was eerily quiet.

Kasai grabbed Tazuna and hopped away just in time as a giant blade implanted itself where they had been standing.

They looked up to see a man standing on top of the roof he was a tall noticeably muscular man with grayish skin short spiky black hair dark brown eyes and small eyebrows.

He had bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face He had a Mist Headband sideways on his head and was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt.

He wore baggy pants with a light blue striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers he smirked down at them.

Next to him stood a boy with pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting with two separate partings on either side of his face.

He wore an outfit consisting of a light blue, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a white, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white and had a black Mist Headband around his neck.

Kasai drew her sword.

"Tazuna stay behind me!"

He nodded the man hopped down retrieving his blade as the boy parted his shirt revealing a rib cage poking through his chest but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Kimimaro make an opening I'll get the bridge builder!"

The boy nodded Kasai got in a defensive stance as the man rushed forward.

He swung his sword towards Kasai who blocked with her katana the weight of the sword causing her arms to buckle, finally, she saw an opening she shoved her sword through the hole in his blade implanting it in his shoulder and holding his arm in place.

She flipped over his blade acrobatically retrieving her sword from his shoulder she sliced at his ankles but he hopped over her blade swinging his sword down at her trying to cleave her in two.

She blocked with her katana but that's when the boy hopped from the roof pulling his spine from his back he proceeded to use it as a sword, swinging it down at her the combined force of the giant sword and the bone sword snapped her katana in two and she had to hop back.

She growled a look of pure malice in her eyes.

"You broke my sword the only thing I have left from my father you'll pay."

She bit both her thumbs slamming both her hands down on the ground two plumes of smoke rose from the ground and two white monkeys appeared.

One was female about 5'7 with long spiky white hair in a forest green kimono with an eye patch she held two sais.

The other was male about 5'9 with short spiky white hair wearing a red kimono traditional geta sandals with a longsleeved fishnet undershirt with bandages wrapped around his legs he had a gold earring in his right ear two eyepatches and held an axe.

"Sorry Tenshi, Oni but I need your help."

Oni smiled.

"Kasai it's been a while usually your brother summons me if you need my help the situation must be dire."

She nodded he turned to face Zabuza his nose twitching.

"That stench is familiar."

He got an angry look on his face.

"Tenzo Momochi I thought I killed you!"

He rushed forward swinging his axe down at Zabuza's face who quickly blocked with his Kubikiribocho.

"Pity I guess I'll have to finish the job."

He rolled under Zabuza's blade going for a swing to his side but Zabuza hopped out of the way.

"I'm not Tenzo you Ape I'm his son Zabuza!"

His eyes burned with rage and he swung his blade at the monkey.

"Whatever his brat is good enough for me!"

He swung his axe down clashing blades with the demon.

At the same time, Tenshi rushed forward clashing with Kimimaro while Kasai began to run with Tazuna to where her students were she couldn't fight and protect him at the same time.

She ran down an alley turning a corner only for a man to hop from the roof blocking her path he had long dark brown hair half of it straight the other half messy pale skin and onyx eyes he wore a Mist Headband with three horns a bandages like mask with a rebreather over it and had a grey cloak draped over his shoulders.

Under the cloak he wore a black sleeveless shirt mimetic wristbands and grey anbu pants with bandages tied around his legs and black sandals on either hand he had a poisoned blade gauntlet with a chain connecting them behind his back like shackles it seemed like a design flaw but he didn't seem to notice.

"Where are you going lovely?"

He slinked forward like a jack in the box his arms completely slack.

"Hand over the bridge builder then we can go have some fun what do you say?"

His eyes lit up with sadistic glee.

"Not even in your dreams."

His eyes turned cold.

"Your loss!"

He smirked and rushed forward arms behind his back and spun at the last second attempting to catch Kasai's leg with his chain but she ran up a wall and hopped on to the rooftop he ran up following her.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easy did you?"

He made some handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly twenty copies of him appeared boxing in the rooftop as he slinked forward.

He ran forward and she prepared to hop over his chain as he rushed forward but instead of doing that he tried to slice her with his gauntlets.

She narrowly dodged them he eye smiled creepily.

"I'm bored so I'm just gonna end this."

He ran at her and she sighed.

"You should know that won't work."

He grinned.

"Water Style: Water Flicker Jutsu!"

She prepared to dodge but he melted into a puddle and reappeared on the other side of her catching her with his chain and squeezing her arms and hands against her so she couldn't use handsigns.

One of his water clones ran forward and reached into his pouch for him since his hands were preoccupied.

"You think I'm just gonna let you grab a kunai and stab me think again."

She began channeling chakra into her limbs to break the chain he chuckled darkly.

"You think that's what I'm doing."

His clone grabbed three purple orbs from his pouch and tossed them on the ground.

"Though my foolish younger brothers never remember there's a reason we wear rebreathers."

A purple smoke cloud began to envelop the roof.

"Poison, shit!"

She used all her strength to force her hands into the ram sign a shadow clone appearing and channeling chakra into its arms it grabbed Tazuna by the arm and tossed him in the direction of the dock.

"I really hope they catch him."

She faded from consciousness.

xXx

Naruto was resting from his battle with the oni brothers when he looked over and saw Tazuna flying through the air.

"What the hell?!"

He channeled chakra into his feet and vaulted into the air catching Tazuna in his arms but sending them both flying into the lake.

He quickly got back on land and asked Tazuna what happened he explained and they wasted no time running to help their sensei.

They arrived at the spot where their sensei fought Zabuza just as the eldest demon brother arrived with Kasai tied to his back Zabuza and Kimimaro were still fighting the monkey twins and both groups had been thoroughly exhausted.

They hopped to the monkey twins' aid just as the other two oni brothers and the masked figure showed up Zabuza surveyed the situation his eyes darted back and forth wildly thinking of a strategy.

'We're all exhausted Haku's badly injured and Gozu and Meizu are lightly injured we'll have to retreat.'

He growled.

"Secure the prisoner and retreat we won't be able to complete our objective today!"

They all nodded and the younger demon brothers went to guard their prize but not before Naruto tossed a bronze chakra kunai with wind chakra slicing the chain to pieces and Sora channeled wind chakra into his tekko-kagi making some handsigns.

"Wind Style: Divine Wind Hand!"

A green clawed chakra hand grew from his tekko-kagi and grabbed Kasai yanking her away from the enemies who had no choice but to retreat.

Naruto Yakumo and Sora fled to the dock with Tazuna and Kasai in hand they waited to make sure their enemies were gone before finally collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

Yakumo and Tazuna were the only ones left conscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Eleven:** **The Land Of Waves**

Naruto boarded the second boat carrying Kasai over his shoulder he was still exhausted from his battle with the demon brothers.

Yakumo and Tazuna followed him carrying Sora who had yet to wake up they sat in the boat and began to doze off as they made the trip to the Land Of Waves.

He awoke to the first rays of the morning sun as mist floated all around him he looked around and saw everyone was asleep except for Tazuna.

"Hey kid, great timing look over there."

He pointed to the horizon where the mist was starting to clear Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the largest bridge he'd ever seen.

"Wow."

Tazuna nodded.

"That's what you're protecting the bridge of dreams,"

A serious look marred his face.

"Once it's complete we can get resources from the Land Of Fire and Gato won't have control over our village but he'll do anything to see me dead before it's completed."

Naruto looked somberly.

"I won't let that happen Grandpa."

He smiled and pulled a flask from his shirt.

"Want some?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Not my style."

He shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

He took a swig Kasai and the others awoke as they approached the mainland.

The boat came to a stop at the shore at the base of a hill.

They paid the rower departing the boat Kasai looked at Tazuna.

"Where are we going."

He began to walk up the hill.

"First we have to check in with my workers to see how the project's coming along."

He began to walk towards the massive bridge and they followed silently.

They arrived at the bridge without incident and saw hundreds of workers hard at work on the bridge building support beams and railings.

Tazuna walked up to a tall man with short spiky brown hair and square rim glasses presumably the advisor.

"Kazuki how's it going?"

He looked up from his clipboard.

"Not good Tazuna we've had fifteen more leave during your absence were down to just thirty men and morale is at an all-time low efficiency has plummeted."

Tazuna nodded.

"I expected as much but don' t worry I've managed to get protection hopefully that will encourage the remaining workers to stay."

Kazuki grimaced.

"Hopefully."

He went back to barking orders at the men Kasai gathered her students.

"Alright Yakumo, Sora you stay here and guard the workers Naruto and I are gonna escort Tazuna."

Tazuna motioned for the ninja to follow him and headed in the direction of a small town.

They walked down the street and what they saw turned Naruto's stomach.

Boarded up shops litter everywhere emaciated people with sad eyes children begging for food he clenched his fists eyes full of rage.

"Gato will pay for this."

Tazuna frowned.

"Gato isn't the problem it's his men without them he's just a little man with a lot of money."

He walked into one of the few grocery stores that were open the food was ridiculously overpriced and scarce.

Naruto saw three kids laying against the store the youngest one a boy hardly older than five looked ready to collapse he reached into his pouch and pulled out a wad of bills.

"Oi shopkeep can I have three loaves of bread."

He walked over to the children and handed them each a loaf of bread

"Here eat this."

They looked up at him with grateful eyes and he had to avoid tearing up he walked over to Tazuna.

"You're a good kid you remind me of my son in law."

Naruto blushed and scratched his head.

"Er, it's nothing I just can't stand to see people suffer."

Tazuna smiled Naruto looked over at Kasai.

"Sensei can I take my leave nature calls."

She nodded he ran off towards a forest just outside the town.

Once he was in the clear he made the ram seal a shadow clone appearing.

"You go with Kasai sensei I'm gonna go deal with Gato's men."

The clone nodded and ran off towards the town Naruto began to run to where he'd heard there base was he'd had one of his clones ask around under a henge.

He reached into his pouch pulling two kunai and began channeling wind chakra into his limbs.

'Wind Style: Flash Step.'

He vanished or rather moved so fast the untrained eye couldn't see him as he danced from tree branch to tree branch until finally, he landed on a branch overlooking a camp.

Surrounded by wooden palisades there was a series of fur tents with men sitting on overturned logs sharpening blades, drinking sake, and gambling.

He growled these monsters were responsible for so much suffering yet here they were laughing and having a jolly old time he prepared to leap down and make his entrance when he looked over and his stomach turned.

At the edge of the camp was an iron cage inside were girls and women ranging from ten to twentyish wearing ragged rags some nothing at all some bruised and beaten one was a mother with two daughters.

One of the men a big burly bear of a man walked over and opened a hatch in the cage reaching in he tried to yank one of her daughters out and she screamed begging him not to.

He reached to his side and grabbed an axe slamming the handle into her face she fell down bleeding and unconscious and her younger daughter ran over and began shaking her while the man grabbed the older daughter and pulled her out screaming.

Some of the women huddled in the corner in fear he had seen enough as his eyes turned red with rage.

Kyuubi chakra emanating a heat around him which warped the branch he was standing on he flicked his wrist a push blade flying from his sleeve and piercing the man's throat he gargled blood and fell to the ground.

The other men hopped to their feet staring at the commotion a tall man with long blue hair ran out from the large tent in the center of the camp and began looking around he ran over grabbing the frightened girl by her throat.

"Did you do this bitch!"

She shook her head vigorously tears falling from her eyes Naruto tossed his other push blade into the back of the man's head it came out the front of his left eye and he dropped the girl, doubling over in pain.

Naruto flashed over and tore the bandages off his left arm and shoved it through the man's chest holding his still beating heart in his hands as he fell to the ground dead.

Naruto turned to look at the other men a cold smiled donned his face crimson eyes ablaze he radiated K.I half of them fell over in fear, some vomiting he began to walk over casually holding a kunai in each hand.

Three larger men rushed over.

"He's just a brat you cowards kill him!"

They were quickly dispatched two of them were viciously beheaded theirs heads sent flying while the other had two kunai shoved in his eyes sockets piercing his brain and killing him instantly.

Naruto grabbed his left arm a blood red aura surrounding it he slammed it into the ground and red demonic spikes shot from the earth impaling two of the men.

He held his left arm palm open and a fireball began to form he tossed it and it took on the shape of a grinning fox bursting through one man's chest and into another's face melting it.

Naruto began to laugh maniacally giving in to his bloodlust he rushed forward on all fours a tail and ears chakra cloak forming around him he shoved his hands through two of the men's faces before pouncing on a third man and ripping his throat out with his teeth.

He felt warm crimson blood flow into his mouth and he liked the taste.

He saw the camp was empty and began looking around manicly for more of Gato's men letting out a bestial roar.

He heard noise behind him and spun around only to see the frightened girl opening the cage to let the other women out she turned to look at him terrified and his rage disappeared his chakra cloak receding and his eyes turning normal.

He ran breaking open the barricade so the women could leave and tossing them a rack of cloaks from one of the tents so they could cover up he hid his face in shame and vanished into the trees.

He came upon a river and hopped into it washing the blood off his face mouth and hands and he saw his reflection his hair had spikes differently where it looked as if he had two fox ears in the back he soaked it and ran his hands through it until it went back to its usual style.

He shuddered memories of what he had done coming back to him he vomited and fell to his hands and knees.

"Damn it!"

He punched the ground and stood up recollecting himself he went to meet his clone.

He arrived at the meeting spot dispelling his clone all the memories came back to him of where to meet Kasai and Tazuna he was about to make his way there when he saw two people picking herbs.

He had time to spare and always the good samaritan he went over to ask them if they needed any help.

They turned to look at him it was a boy long white hair tied up in a ponytail green eyes with red dots on his forehead he wore a blue kimono.

And a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a green kimono they turned to look at him the boy looked apprehensive and Naruto couldn't put his finger on why he looked familiar.

But the girl smiled a beautiful heart-melting smile and that took all his attention.

"Sure."

He knelt down and asked them what they needed she said she needed twinflower and his head began to pulse his eyes tensing in pain she looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded grabbing his face.

"Just a migraine."

He began to help them pick the flower and they made small talk.

"What's your name?"

He smiled.

"Naruto I'm... not from around here."

She nodded.

"Neither am I my name's Haku this is Kimimaro."

The white-haired boy nodded he grabbed a handful of flowers.

"If you're not from here why would you come to such an impoverished village?"

Haku smiled somberly.

"For my precious person."

Naruto looked inquisitively.

"You mean like your boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

"More like my father he took me in when I had no one else."

Naruto smiled.

"Do you have anyone precious to you?"

He nodded.

"My friends and family although I see my entire village as my family and would do anything to protect it."

She smiled.

"Only when someone has something precious to protect do they become truly strong."

He smiled and put a flower in her hair causing her to blush, he scratched his head.

"Sorry just thought it would look nice and it does."

She waved him off.

"It's fine"

She reached down to grab another handful of flowers and that's when he noticed she was bleeding from her shoulder.

"Are you okay."

She nodded.

"I'm fine."

She winced in pain.

"No, you're not here."

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a first aid kit.

"I"m going to help you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

She smiled.

"Alright."

He had her pull down part of her kimono so he could look at her shoulder and he tried to hide his blush.

It was a deep wound like a blade he pulled out some sutures and began to stitch it shut earning a few grunts of pain from Haku.

"Sorry."

She smiled.

"It's okay."

Once he was done he pulled out some tongue depressors and made a makeshift splint taking medical bandage he wrapped it around her arm.

She winced and he noticed she also had a fractured wrist he took some more bandage wrapping it around her arm and shoulder holding it up.

"There that should be better here let me finish gathering herbs."

She smiled.

"Thank You."

He nodded and finished helping gather herbs.

Once they were done the white-haired boy thanked him silently and walked away the girl turned to him.

"Thank you so much for your help hopefully we meet again."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek earning a blush and ran to follow the boy.

Naruto smiled but couldn't shake the feeling he'd met them somewhere before he shrugged and made his way to Tazuna's house.

He arrived just a Sora and Yakumo did he waved.

"How'd it go."

Sora scowled.

"It didn't we just sat there all day."

He nodded in understanding and they made their way inside Kasai was sprawled out on a sofa a stick of Dango in her mouth.

Tazuna sat in a chair reading a blue book with a picture of a sailboat on the cover.

In the kitchen, there was a pretty blue-haired lady cooking and a little boy in overalls with a striped undershirt and a bucket hat stood behind handing her spices and watching a stopwatch.

Naruto walked over behind the sofa.

"Oi Kasai-sensei are you feeling better now."

She nodded.

"I'm back to one hundred percent after that little scuffle and I took notes a message should be arriving from our reinforcements anytime now."

Just as she said that a little white chimp poofed onto her chest swiping her Dango it put it in its mouth.

"Damn it Chimchim what did I say about taking my food!"

It simply snickered and dropped a scroll in her hands before vanishing she sat up unrolling the scroll and began to read.

"Reinforcements should be here tomorrow morning."

She laid back pulling a second stick of Dango from who knows where she put it in her mouth and dozed off.

Naruto walked over to Tazuna.

"Oi Grandpa I had an idea."

He looked up from his book.

"What idea?"

He grinned.

"You said you don't have enough workers,"

"So what if I told you I had a way to get you thousands of workers that don't need to eat sleep or rest you don't even have to pay them."

He snorted.

"I'd say you're pulling my leg."

Naruto smiled.

"Check it out."

He made the ram seal grabbing an apple from the kitchen table he tossed it in the air a clone appeared and caught it tossing it to a shocked Tazuna who barely caught it.

"Sora And Yakumo can do it too the only question is how many do you need?"

Tazuna smirked.

"You really are a gift from the heavens."

He shrugged.

"I'm just an average guy trying to make a difference."

He knew that wasn't true but he wished it was.

After he showed Tazuna his clones Naruto got right to work on the bridge.

Using his Kyuubi chakra he easily made three thousand clones having a thousand work on the bottom of the bridge walking on water, he had a thousand work on the middle, while a thousand worked on the top.

They decided since they needed to be battle ready if their enemies returned that they would take turns Naruto's clones would work one day, Sora's clones the next, and Yakumo's clones after that.

The night passed quickly as Naruto was hard at work training while his clones worked he finally passed out in the woods only to awake to a familiar face.

At first, he thought it was an angel then he realized it was Haku the girl from the other day he looked over and saw the white-haired boy leaning against a tree scoffing.

"Haku, Kimimaro?"

"You shouldn't sleep out here you'll catch a cold."

He sat up blushing and scratched his head.

"Sorry I was training must've run out of chakra."

He stood up slowly and dusted himself off.

"How's your shoulder?"

She smiled.

"Better."

He nodded and stretched.

"Do you need help picking herbs again today?"

She shook her head.

"No, we got enough yesterday my friends are feeling better."

He smiled.

"That's good glad I could help."

She pulled a flower from a pouch on her waist and put it in his shirt pocket.

"There now we're even."

He blushed and she giggled the white-haired boy walked over.

"We need to go Haku we have to get that thing done."

She turned to him and nodded then looked back at Naruto somberly.

"Sorry I've got to go."

He waved her off.

"It's cool duty calls."

She smiled weakly.

"Yeah."

She waved goodbye and her and Kimimaro walked away.

Naruto finished waking up and began to walk back to Tazuna's he opened the door and saw two familiar figures.

"Sasuke, Hinata?"

He ran over giving Sasuke a half hug before getting practically tackled by Hinata in a hug.

"Naruto!"

He blushed at the sign of affection.

"You're our backup huh?"

He looked over and saw another boy he recognized with short spiky brown hair wearing a grey hoodie.

"Kiba huh who's your sensei?"

He turned to see a tall man with spiky black hair and a goatee smoking a cigarette he wore the traditional jonin uniform with a white sash around his waist.

"Yo."

Naruto bowed to the man who turned to Kasai.

"When I heard my little baby cousin was in trouble I just had to come and help her."

Kasai's eye twitched.

"You're not that much older than me Idiot!"

He chuckled.

"Whatever you say kid."

He turned to address his team.

"Get settled in we begin our duties at 0:300."

They all nodded.

A few hours later they all took up bridge duty Sora made a hundred clones and spread them out to assist the workers Sasuke and Hinata guarded the workers while Kiba, Yakumo, and Kasai guarded Tazuna.

Naruto stayed behind to guard his daughter and her son Naruto walked the blue-haired woman through the town to get groceries she had introduced herself as Tsunami and her son was named Inari.

He looked around and saw things were a little bit brighter some of the boarded up shops had been reopened though they had meager supplies the kids he had fed the other day ran around handing people flowers and he saw several of the women he had freed reunited with their families.

This brought a smile to his face though the boy Inari had yet to talk he walked ahead of them staring at the ground Naruto walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you, okay kid?"

He yanked his arm away.

"I'm fine!"

He turned around and ran back in the direction of the house.

Naruto looked at Tsunami curiously she had a melancholy look on her face.

"What's his problem."

She wiped a single tear from her face.

"It's his father my husband Kaiza he was executed by Gato a year ago and since then Inari has lost hope."

Naruto nodded grimly.

"Don't worry Tsunami I'm sure once I help Grandpa Tazuna finish the bridge and kick Gato's bony ass straight to hell he'll believe in heroes once again."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto."

He waved her off.

"No need to thank me just doing my duty."

They arrived back at the house with the groceries and Naruto saw Inari staring at him through the window but when he saw that he'd seen him he closed the curtains and hid Naruto sighed.

'Whatever kid.'

He helped Tsunami bring in the groceries and walked up to talk to Inari he knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

Naruto growled and kicked the door open.

"Listen to me kid your pessimistic attitude is really starting to piss me off."

He threw a pillow at him which Naruto caught easily.

"You're the fool there's no such thing as heroes Gato we'll kill you just like... just like."

His eye flickered to a picture of a man with short spiky green hair tied up with a white rope and a scar on his chin Naruto looked at the picture a younger Inari was sitting in the mans lap both smiling.

"You're dad Kaiza right?"

Inari nodded wiping a tear from his eye.

"Listen, kid, I'm sorry about what happened to your dad but that's all the more reason Gato needs to be stopped."

Inari looked down at the floor.

"Please just go."

He nodded.

"Fine but I swear I will make you believe in heroes."

He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

He walked back downstairs and saw Tsunami sitting at the table crying over a photo of Kaiza he looked off somberly and walked away leaving a shadow clone behind to guard them.

He ran off to the town to gather information about Gato's whereabouts he asked around and was directed to talk to a Mr. Yamamoto the bookkeep he ended up at his house and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Yamamoto are you home."

A middle-aged man wearing a suit and glasses opened the door.

"Let me guess you have questions."

Naruto nodded.

"Well I don't have answers my wife does and I'm not sure she'll want to talk about it."

He motioned for him to come in he saw a woman sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with her young daughter and his eyes widened it was one of the women he had saved the one who had been struck with an axe handle she still had a black eye from it.

"Mrs. Yamamoto, I presume?"

She nodded and let out a weak smile.

"Yes."

He walked over.

"Sorry to bother you I know you've been through a lot but I need to get to Gato and you're the only one who knows of his whereabouts."

She shook her head.

"I don't know where he is."

Naruto opened his mouth to object.

"But I know where you can find that out we were interred in the west camp while I was "entertaining"-"

She shuddered at the word.

"Their leader I read through his journal and found the location of the east camp."

He pulled a map out of his pouch.

"Can you mark it for me?"

She nodded and he went to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned to look at her.

"The east camp is where they're holding the male prisoners including my brother please free them!"

He smiled.

"I already planned to."

He walked out the door.

Naruto traveled to where the east camp was an abandoned lighthouse on an island just off the coast of the land of waves had been fortified and turned into a prison.

He channeled wind chakra into his limbs drawing a kunai he held it in reverse grip and rushed in slicing his way through the bandits an arm flying here, a throat there, a couple heads rolling until he had cleared the outside of the camp.

He tried to open the door to the lighthouse but to no avail it had been welded shut.

He ran up the side of the lighthouse and busted through the glass top landing right on top of the surprised leader who quickly recomposed himself channeling chakra into his arm and backhanding Naruto into a wall.

"So you're the brat who killed my brother and his men what a weakling my baby brother unable to even use jutsu but still he was family so you have to pay."

He stood up dropping the scroll he had been reading he was a tall man with long green hair tied up in a ponytail wearing nothing but a fur kilt and fingerless fur gloves he had a scarred chest and was extremely muscular.

The man ran over grabbing Naruto by the throat he kneed him brutally in the gut making him spit up blood then tossed him out the lighthouse window towards the raging ocean and the jagged rocks below.

Naruto's eyes widened and he paled.

'Shit!'

He hadn't had much practice with his second affinity water and could only use low-level jutsu but he hoped this worked cause he was screwed otherwise he made some handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A water dragon shot out of the water raising him in the air he used the momentum catching the surprised bandit leader in the face with a dragon kick he sent him tumbling across the room.

He rapidly drew several kunai tossing them at the bandit pinning his arms and legs to the floor he flashed forward kunai in hand and landed on top of the man kneeing him in the ribs and holding a kunai to his throat.

"Where is Gato speak before I empty your throat!"

The man paled his eyes widening.

"I don't know I swear I only ever communicate through a proxy some construction guy!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Who is this proxy tell me now!"

The man's eyes darted over to the scroll he was reading.

"Please spare me."

Naruto's face was blank.

"Give your brother my greetings in hell."

He planted his kunai in the man's mouth shoving it through the other side of his head he stood up grabbing the scroll and read it.

'Shiro tell your brother Kuro the boss will double his salary if he can capture the bridge builders daughter for the west camp -K'

Naruto paled.

'Kazuki!'

His shadow clone dispelled and the memories came flooding back to him he made a beeline for Tazuna's house leaving a shadow clone to release the prisoners from the east camp.

He arrived at the dock leaving Tazuna's house just as two men began to drag Tsunami out the door.

"Put her down now!"

They obliged tossing her in the ocean and rushed forward katanas drawn.

"A real shinobi we'll never lose to some two-bit samurai."

Naruto drew two kunai and flashed under their blades appearing on the other side they fell in the ocean dead missing their throats and began to turn the water red he grabbed Tsunami and took off his hoodie drying her off with it.

She blushed seeing his toned shirtless body.

"Is Inari okay?"

She nodded.

"Then I have to go I'll leave more than one shadow clone this time."

He made a handsign and fifty shadow clones appeared forming a perimeter around the house he began to toss on a black sleeveless shirt as he ran for the bridge.

He arrived just in time to see Sasuke kicking Kazuki's head off as he tried to kill Tazuna the workers fleeing in fear as Zabuza, The three Oni brothers, and a masked figure appeared.

Hinata and Yakumo hopped to either side of Tazuna while Kasai and Sora stepped forward on one side and Asuma and Sasuke stepped forward on the other side Naruto hopping in the middle of the double manji formation.

Kasai turned to look at Asuma.

"Did you bring the items I requested?"

He nodded and reached into his pouches tossing everyone a rebreather they put them on the eldest Oni brother growling.

"Damn it there goes our strategy."

Zabuza turned to look at him.

"Fool you don't put all your chickens in one pen you still have poisoned gauntlets and they don't have the antidote."

He nodded in affirmation everyone prepared for combat but Naruto's heart dropped when he saw a familiar white-haired boy step forward Zabuza turned to look at him.

"Took you long enough Kimimaro did you do it?"

He nodded.

"Kimimaro? then that means?"

He turned to look at the masked figure.

"Haku?"

The masked figure gripped their senbon needles tighter he looked at the ground.

"I see."

Kasai turned to look at him.

"Naruto I don't know what relationship you have with them but they're your enemies do not hold back."

He nodded.

"I understand."

Naruto gained a cold neutral look on his face.

"I will do what I must."

Kasai turned to look at the bridge builder.

"Tazuna don't worry we'll protect you with our lives."

He nodded and Kasai drew a katana the sea raged as they prepared for battle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twelve:** **Battle At The Bridge**

Naruto clenched his fist subtly wiping tears from his eyes he reached into his pouch and pulled out two kunai.

"Kasai-sensei might I recommend a strategy."

She nodded he whispered into her ear and she smiled.

"I was already thinking as much."

He nodded and she relayed the strategy to the rest of the ninja they took their positions Kasai summoned her two monkeys and they faced off with the two younger Demon brothers.

Kasai took Zabuza, Asuma took the eldest Demon brother, Sasuke And Sora Stood off with Kimimaro while Naruto took Haku, and Hinata, Yakumo, and Kiba stayed back to protect Tazuna.

They all scattered and began fighting on the bridge.

xXx

Naruto stood across from Haku he had a somber look on his face.

"Haku I thought we were friends but that precious person you were talking about it was Zabuza wasn't it."

She nodded.

"Don't you realize he's just using you."

She shook her head.

"No he's not and even if he were that's fine."

Naruto growled.

"How can you be okay with that you're a person, not a tool and take that stupid mask off!"

She obliged pulling the mask down and tossing it to the ground a blank look marred her face.

"What happened to you."

She looked off in the distance.

"My father-"

Naruto looked at her inquisitively.

"Your father?"

Haku nodded.

"When I was small my father killed my mother and tried to kill me all because of my power."

She raised her hand to demonstrate a snowflake forming.

"It's beautiful why would he want to kill you for it."

She looked at the ground.

"I come from The mist village during the last war the former Mizukage used ninja with Kekkei Genkai to commit atrocities the family of those killed demanded recompense,"

She stared blankly at the snowflake in her hand.

"So the new Mizukage Yagura mad with power and afraid of anyone challenging him obliged and ordered a mass genocide of anyone with Kekkei Genkai hence the name Blood Mist Village."

Naruto looked at the ground.

"So Zabuza found you and took you in."

She nodded.

"Zabuza's goal is a pure one we just want to overthrow Yagura and prevent any more innocent people from being killed simply because of what they are,"

She dispelled the snowflake readying a senbon.

"But to do that we need more money we're simply carrying out a mission just like you."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"That may be so but I can't just let you kill Tazuna he is the pillar of hope for this land and I won't let these people suffer any longer."

Haku nodded.

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to bury my heart and fight you as a shinobi even kill you if I must."

Naruto nodded.

"Then I shall do the same."

xXx

Sasuke and Sora looked at each other and an understanding passed between their eyes they turned to look at the white-haired boy in front of them.

Sasuke drew two kunai and channeled fire chakra into them Sora channeled wind chakra into his tekko-kagi wind blades stretching from the gauntlet.

"Let's go!"

They rushed forward charging Kimimaro who danced around their attacks with all the grace of a ballerina then suddenly he rushed forward bone blades popping out from his chest arms and legs he spun attempting to shred the boys into ribbons.

"Lark Dance!"

They attempted to block the bones with their blades but found the bones were hard as steel and they couldn't cut through them.

They were going back and forth dodging Kimimaro's attacks and trying to find an opening to slice through the gaps in his defense.

Zabuza yelled from across the bridge.

"Kimimaro quit toying with them kill them now so you can help me."

He nodded and pulled down his shirt black markings spread across his skin his eyes turning black and yellow and bones popping out of his back like a stegosaurus.

He reached into his back with his right arm pulling out his spine.

"Clematis Dance: Vine!"

He lifted his left arm a bone lance forming over it.

"Clematis Dance: Flower!".

"My apologies I had wished to see the full extent of your abilities but I have no choice please don't struggle you'll only make it worse."

He spun his spine like a whip tying up Sasuke and Sora's legs they struggled to break free but the bone was nigh indestructible.

He tossed them into the air channeling chakra into his limbs he flew forward preparing to impale them.

Kasai and Asuma tried to run forward only to be intercepted by Zabuza and the Oni brothers.

Naruto turned to interfere but was quickly surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors he tried breaking them but they were too strong.

Sasuke and Sora's eyes widened seeing the imminent death approaching them then everything slowed down.

Sora put on a second tekko-kagi channeling a massive burst of wind chakra into both of them it looked as if he had two demonic paws with claws and his eyes glew green.

He grabbed the bone whip with them then Sasuke awakened his sharingan one tomoe in each eye.

He channeled a mass of chakra then opened his mouth a stream of fire shooting out and connecting with Sora's wind hands causing a massive explosion which sent them both flying away.

they were covered in mild burns but Kimimaro got the worst of it shattering his bones and blowing a hole in his shoulder and chest his curse mark receded to second state and he fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

Sasuke and Sora stood shakily breathing heavily covered in burns Kimimaro got to a sitting position coughing up blood.

Leaning over he used one hand to get to his feet and got into a shaky stance his wounds closing up.

"I'm sorry Lord Zabuza but I'm afraid I will not be able to go all out for a while."

He drew two bone blades and his second state curse mark settled in a contorting parallel line pattern across his body spread out from his manubrium they stood off while the rest of the combatants focused on their own fights.

xXx

The Demon brothers had revised their strategy since their loss at the shipping town now they both wore blue striped pants grey sandals white bandages around their legs with mimetic wristbands and grey cloaks.

They were shirtless and wore their horned Headbands around their necks with high tech gas masks they also had new smaller gauntlets with a detachable chain.

They faced off with the two white monkeys and were at a stalemate neither side wanting to initiate the battle they stood off until finally the male monkey Oni got fed up and rushed forward.

Gozu hopped into the air channeling chakra into his arms he swung his brother at the monkey catching him in the face with a kick before Meizu pulled his chain and Gozu landed down on the monkey with his bladed gauntlet barely knicking him in the chest Oni hopped back.

"Damn it they got me I was too hasty Sister I have to go."

The female monkey Tenshi nodded and he poofed away she doubled back to where Asuma was fighting the eldest brother.

She landed next to him just as Asuma blocked a barrage with his chakra blades.

"Tenshi what are you doing?"

She bowed.

"My apologies Lord Asuma but Brother has been compromised and we have better odds two on three than I do one on two."

He nodded in understanding the younger demon brothers landed next to the eldest he chuckled darkly.

"I'm a jonin I can handle them myself Gozu, Meizu, stay out of the way."

He cracked his neck he had changed his wardrobe as well now he wore red Anbu style pants with blue striped leg warmers and wristbands a grey sleeveless mimetic shirt with a blue cloak and a mask of bandages covering everything but his hair.

He wore a high tech gas mask and his horned Headband around his neck.

He had two smaller gauntlets with a detachable chain connecting them in front of him he rushed forward wrapping his chain around Tenshi and flinging her into Asuma sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Is that all you've got."

He chuckled darkly Asuma channeled wind chakra into his blade and sliced at his left leg he hopped back but got caught in the knee by the wind chakra and fell to the ground unable to stand.

Asuma rushed forward aiming for his neck attempting to finish him but was tackled away by Gozu and Meizu who helped him up he stood on his right leg and made a series of handsigns.

"Storm Style: Surge Of Eels!"

He bit his thumb slamming his hand on the ground and amid the poof of smoke he spit out a stream of water and shot lightning chakra out of his hands a second later a tidal wave of electrified water with giant eels stormed toward Asuma and Tenshi.

"Brother's help me!"

They nodded and both made handsigns two water dragons rising out of the water and zigzagging around the wave Tenshi got struck by the wave convulsing from the electricity she vanished in a poof of smoke until it was just Asuma.

On the run from the waves he channeled wind chakra into his blades dodging and cutting the dragons he saw he hit the end of the bridge and was backed into a corner he decided the best option was to jump.

He dove dropping his pouch in the process and landed under the bridge the wave flowing over.

xXx

While that was going on Naruto was still trapped in the dome of ice mirrors he used his shunpo to dodge Haku's attacks.

He wasn't fast enough to counterattack so they were at a stalemate.

"Haku won't you reconsider why do you have to be a tool for Zabuza live your own life!"

She continued attacking unfazed.

"I already told you Naruto I want to serve Zabuza it is my purpose nothing you say can change that."

Naruto frowned.

"I knew you'd say that but I'd hoped otherwise."

Finally, he caught her with a wind infused chakra slash to the shoulder followed by a spinning kick sending her tumbling into an ice mirror.

He walked over to her and put a kunai to her throat

"Don't make me do this!"

She smiled somberly.

"Finish me Naruto I am a broken tool I have no purpose if I can't protect Zabuza."

He growled dropping his kunai and punching her in the face.

"Listen to yourself are you really that empty that you'd throw your life away just because he asked you too!"

She spit up some blood but kept a neutral expression.

"Zabuza is my life what more is there?"

He frowned.

"Do you really have to ask that what about Kimimaro what about me!"

Her eyes lit up in recognition he clenched his fist tears falling down his face.

"What about this."

He kissed her and her eyes widened he stepped back and pulled a flower from his shirt.

"You gave me this remember, a tool wouldn't do that but you Haku you would!"

She laid against the ice mirror a melancholy look in her eyes.

"I don't know."

He sat on the ground.

"I don't believe that."

He put the flower in her hands and she stared blankly.

xXx

Kasai and Zabuza had been fighting the whole time neither one able to get the upper hand they had landed a couple good blows but nothing conclusive.

Kasai breathed heavy blocking his Kubikiribocho with her katana.

"Say Zabuza what say you give up on killing Tazuna and I treat you to dango."

He chuckled.

"Sorry, dollface As nice as that sounds I'm afraid it's not gonna happen this is about more than just me,"

He propped his sword over his shoulder.

"This is for my nation, Haku, Kimimaro, and Yamma people who would be killed under Yagura's rule."

She nodded in recognition.

"Your goals are noble but working under a rat like Gato kind of undermines any honor you have."

He laughed.

"You think that half-pint is using me I'm using him once I get his money I'm gonna cleave him in two."

He hopped away spinning his blade.

"But I tire of talk."

He stabbed his sword into the ground and began to make some handsigns.

"So I'm gonna finish this now Yamma, Gozu, Meizu your opponents are gone formation C!"

They nodded in recognition their gas mask eyes began to glow green and they scattered to different sides of the bridge.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A thick mist began to spread out across the entire bridge making it impossible to see predicting what was going to happen Sasuke and Hinata activated, Their Dojutsu and Kasai reached into her pouch.

Pulling out a little silver bell with a green ribbon she rang it and it made a loud ethereal shrieking ringing sound then she placed it back into her pocket and closed her eyes getting into a defensive stance with her sword.

"What's that supposed to do annoy me to death!"

She smirked.

"You'll see."

He chuckled darkly.

"No I won't and neither will you, my mist obstructs vision so you won't be able to fight back,"

He chuckled.

"But I'm a master of the silent killing technique I can go by sound and scent."

She heard a whooshing sound and spun around blocking his kubikiribocho with her sword.

"A lucky guess but... I'm not alone."

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain from her shoulder as one of the demon brothers pierced her with a gauntlet she spun around with her sword clearing the area.

Yamma chuckled darkly.

"It's too late that poison will kick in about a minute and you'll be completely paralyzed."

She laughed a little bit blocking a few more strikes with her katana.

"What's so funny."

She spun around with her blade again making them all hop away.

"I'm a jonin who's been put in charge of three lives with Tazuna that makes four and with the other team that's eight,"

She had a look of determination burning in her eyes.

"So if you think it'll be that easy think again you haven't seen half of my power."

They counted the seconds and right as the poison was supposed to kick in the pressure in the air shifted a large expanse of chakra could be felt in the mist.

"What is that?"

She chuckled.

"I'm not alone either I am from the Sarutobi clan I possess the monkey summoning contract and I have mastered the power that only the most powerful in our clan ever have."

Zabuza dodged an attack he heard coming from his left only to be struck from the right and sent flying.

The Demon brothers who could see through the mist thanks to their googles saw a blur rushing towards them and with a roundhouse kick they were all sent crashing into a pile in front of Zabuza.

They looked up and saw Kasai land there casually twirling her katana.

She was different her irises and pupils were yellow with black scleras her short red hair had grown to her back and turned white and she had a green 猿 symbol in the middle of her forehead.

"What is that power?"

Yamma looked up at her she smirked.

"Monkey sage mode a kage level technique my brother and I were the first to awaken it in hundreds of years with this mode I can sense you and I don't need to touch you to attack,"

She smirked.

"Also you are currently under a genjutsu which messes with your senses so you can't tell where I am."

Yamma made the release seal to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to dispel it as long as I'm in this mode it can't be broken."

She rushed forward kicking Zabuza into the air she tossed him onto the downed oni brothers.

"Because of this mode the poison in my system is being rapidly destroyed but I'm sure you planned on giving me the antidote anyway right so I'll extend the same courtesy to you if I wanted to I could kill you right now but I won't."

She punched Zabuza in the solar plexus transferring a minute amount of sage chakra into his system disrupting his jutsu the mist disappeared then she made some handsigns.

"Sage Art: Chains Of Heaven!"

Glowing white chains appeared around the wrists of the enemies sage chakra overpowering their chakra systems, they couldn't move or use any jutsu.

Their eyes rolled back.

She took Zabuza's sword and tossed it across the bridge just in case ripping the masks off of the demon brothers she tossed them into the ocean and ripped their gauntlets off crushing them in her hands.

"Be good boys now and stay put."

She walked over to where Sasuke and Sora were fighting Kimimaro just as he regained his full curse mark.

"Sasuke, Sora go help Naruto I'll deal with him."

They nodded and ran to go help Naruto she turned to face Kimimaro as his skin began to gray his eyes turning black and yellow and a tail growing from his back.

"My apologies but I have to free Lord Zabuza so I can't go easy on you."

He pulled a bone sword from his shoulder growing a bone lance on his opposite hand and had a mass of bone spikes grow from his tail forming a bone flail Kasai got into monkey kata and they prepared to face off.

xXx

Naruto stood up and offered a hand to Haku but she stared at him blankly.

He went to speak when Sasuke and Sora hopped in through the holes in the dome Sasuke drew a kunai and went to finish Haku.

"Stop!"

Naruto got in between them Sasuke and Sora looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Naruto she's the enemy we need to finish her before she finishes us!"

He glared at them his eyes turning red.

"Move another inch and I'll make sure you don't move."

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto did the enemy put you under a genjutsu!"

He shook his head.

"No, but Haku isn't our enemy she's just confused."

He turned to look at Haku but she didn't budge an inch she stayed in a catatonic state.

"If you want to help figure out a way to bust that dome."

They nodded and began to look for structural weaknesses in the ice dome.

Naruto walked over to Haku and stared at her his eyes burning red.

"Haku I know you can hear me and I know you're scared to confront yourself but,"

He grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Staying there isn't going to accomplish anything you need to make a decision either take my hand or go help Kimimaro but don't just sit there do something now!"

He stretched his hand out and her eyes widened.

"You're right I'm sorry Naruto but I know what I have to do."

She looked up at him and smiled putting the flower in her hair.

She stood up and made some handsigns several ice clones popped out of the dome and tossed senbon into Sasuke and Sora's necks they fell down unconscious.

She hopped from the outside of the dome and tossed them at Yakumo, Hinata, and Kiba who fell down unconscious.

"Come, Naruto let's settle this."

She released her ice dome walking over to Kimimaro's side she made some handsigns and four water dragon's flew out of the ocean freezing and becoming ice dragons.

Her eyes glowed ice blue Naruto walked over to Kasai tearing the bandages off his left arm earning a confused look from her.

"Sorry sensei I'll explain later."

She shrugged getting into monkey kata Kimimaro spun his bone flail Haku's ice dragons moved restlessly.

Naruto channeled Kyuubi chakra fox-like chakra ears appearing over his head as his left arm glew with red light.

Haku's ice dragons flashed forward and Naruto hopped onto one of them slamming it with his left fist it sparkled and reformed even stronger than before.

Kasai and Kimimaro clashed Kasai blocking his bone weapon assault with the shockwaves from her punches but she got knicked by his sword and began to bleed deeply.

She raised her right leg kicking him in the jaw she flipped into the air slamming both her hands into his chest sending him flying into the bridge hard.

She went to slam a fist into his chest but had to dodge as an ice dragon came flying towards her she caught it with her arms slamming it into the bridge it shattered but reformed coming at her again.

As Kimimaro got to his feet he flew towards her with his bone lance attempting to impale her but she sidestepped grabbing the lance with her hands she used his momentum against him sending him flying into a support pillar.

Naruto was dodging a threeway assault from the ice dragons and was attempting to get close to Haku but was blocked by a thick wall of clear ice Kimimaro stood up growling.

"Fine if my current methods aren't working."

He made some handsigns.

"Rising Bone Bridge!"

Bones began to shoot from the bridge and Naruto and Kasai had to hop on the ice dragons to avoid getting impaled.

Kasai began breathing heavily the mark on her forehead disappearing she fell unconscious the little bit of poison in her system and the exhaustion of the battle kicking in.

Naruto caught her as she fell towards the bone spikes he set her down on the bridge underneath the cover of the bones before hopping onto the tallest bone spike and facing off with the ice dragons.

Now that everyone was unconscious he could go all out without raising concern.

He channeled a massive amount of Kyuubi chakra three tails forming behind him as his right arm was enveloped in a chakra cloak.

His teeth turned into fangs his whiskers growing more intense he dropped his kunai and roared shaking the ice the heat causing drops of water to drip from it.

He rushed forward smashing all of the ice dragons he slammed his fist into the ground pillars of stone rising in the water dragons he channeled fire chakra into them and it melted the last of the water.

He rushed forward slamming his left arm into the ice wall it completely shattered and the shockwave sent Haku and Kimimaro flying back.

He grabbed Kimimaro with a chakra arm a pulled him forward channeling wind chakra his cloak became a mix of red and green he began to move faster than the eye can see.

He tossed Kimimaro into the air and began decimating him with a vicious barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees until finally, he knocked him out of his curse mark state.

He grabbed his arm and tossed him into Haku sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He felt a wave of bloodlust roll over him and had to use all his might to control it his chakra cloak receding a wave of nausea overcame him and he fell to his knees puking.

He wiped his mouth standing up and walking over to Haku and Kimimaro he grabbed his kunai off the ground.

"Surrender... or die."

They were breathing heavily laid out on the ground Kimimaro closed his eyes.

"I can't move anymore and if I die I can't protect Lord Zabuza I have no choice I surrender."

Haku nodded somberly in agreement he tossed his kunai to the ground and fell to the ground exhausted that's when they heard clapping.

"Bravo you really put on quite a show but now it's time for a curtain call."

They looked up to see a short man in a suit with a cane behind him was an army of brigands all armed to the teeth and chuckling darkly.

"This is my lucky day not only do I get to kill that pesky bridge builder but that brute Zabuza and his insolent lackies."

He chuckled and his army of yesman echoed him.

"Tell you what kid I'm so grateful that if you swear to serve me I'll let you live what do you say?"

Naruto spit in his face only to get beat with a cane.

"Fine you had your chance alright boys you know what to do kill them but save the girls I need some fresh cum dumpsters."

Naruto's left eye began to twitch and he grabbed his head in pain something snapped in him a level of rage he had never felt before the thought of this piece of evil garbage defiling his friends.

He began to laugh drawing the attention of everyone there an insane laugh like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"What's so funny kid?"

He just continued to laugh rising to his feet as a red vapor began to surround him he started to walk.

"What are you waiting for kill him!"

Several of the brigands rushed forward but he casually killed them still laughing a snapped neck here a punched off head there until finally, he reached his destination the kubikiribocho.

He picked it up with his left arm and began to spin it then he flashed forward cleaving a brigand in half he began to carve a path of destruction leaving mountains of limbs and rivers of blood in his wake until all that was left was Gato.

"P-Please spare me I'll give you money women anything you want!"

Naruto stared at him insane joy in his eyes.

"All I want is to cut you into tiny little pieces and eat you."

He smiled showing his fangs Gato paled.

"P-Please N-No!"

He slammed the handle of the kubikiribocho into Gato's face a river of blood pouring from his broken nose he fell to his back then Naruto stabbed the blade into his groin earning a scream of agony which made his smile grow larger.

Bored with the game he swung the sword down cleaving his head off before tossing the blade back to where Zabuza was tied up unconscious.

He walked to the end of the bridge grabbing Asuma's pouch he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and sat down, lighting it he put it in his mouth and took a deep drag blowing smoke he watched the sunset on the ocean.

He tossed it in the ocean before releasing Zabuza and the demon brothers from the chains they fell over unconscious then he walked over to Haku, Kimimaro had passed out from chakra exhaustion.

She was the only one left awake he grabbed her helping her into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry but I need this."

He kissed her and her eyes widened but she grabbed his face going deeper into the kiss he separated and leaned against her chest and she held him as they passed out from exhaustion.

When they awoke it was morning everyone else had woken up and they were sitting awkwardly not sure what to do Kasai broke the silence.

"Welp I've got to pee let's call a truce."

She reached out to Zabuza who took her hand standing up the demon brothers following his lead.

"Since Gato's dead we no longer have reason to quarrel I have no issue with you so I'll take my leave Haku, Kimimaro let's go."

Kimimaro stood up and walked over to him but Haku looked conflicted.

"I'm sorry Lord Zabuza but I can't."

He smiled under his mask.

"Whatever do what you will if you change your mind we're heading for the land of eddies."

He walked to the end of the bridge hopping off and began to water-walk across the ocean the others following behind him Haku turned to Naruto.

"You were right I'm not a tool and I need to live for myself so that's what I'm going to do."

She grabbed Naruto's face kissing him and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me."

They ended up at the forest where they'd first met cherry blossoms had fallen across the forest floor and the treeline blocked out the sun giving everything a pink ethereal glow.

Haku smiled at Naruto a melancholy look gracing her normally cheery visage.

"Thank you for helping me realize who I am Naruto for that I will always be grateful."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek handing him the flower.

He shook his head.

"You keep it."

He handed it back to her.

"Goodbye Naruto."

She turned and ran to catch up with her charge.

"Goodbye Haku."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Thirteen:** **Prelude To** **The Chunin Exams**

Naruto watched the figure of Haku vanishing in the distance.

He turned the other way running towards Tazuna's house.

He arrived at Tazuna's just as the rest of the ninja were headed for the bridge Kasai smiled at him slyly.

"Did you enjoy your training?"

He blushed.

"Uh yeah."

He had left a shadow clone telling her he would be out training but she had seen right through his excuse.

"Good, then you can help work on the bridge we're almost done."

She began to walk towards the bridge and he followed.

They arrived at the bridge just as Yakumo's clones and the workers finished the last section the crowd of villagers gathered around and cheered.

He saw the faces of all the prisoners he'd freed Tazuna grabbed his shoulder and motioned him to follow him to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman if it wasn't for the help of these brave shinobi this day would never have come,"

He smiled.

"In honor of the man who slaid Gato and his lieutenants, and freed the prisoners I hereby name this the Great Naruto Bridge!"

Naruto paled and his eyes widened as he felt the gaze of his sensei and teammates on his back.

The prisoners must've told Tazuna but he didn't want them finding out about his excursions.

"But he didn't do it alone so each pillar of the bridge will be a memorial to the allies who helped him."

The crowd let out a resounding cheer and Tsunami and Inari stepped forward Inari ran up to Naruto.

"Thank you so much Big Bro Naruto you proved heroes do exist!"

He gave him a big hug and Naruto ruffled his hair.

"No problem kid just doing my job."

The female prisoners ran up and gave him a series of kisses on the cheek making him blush.

Except for Mrs' Yamamoto's eldest daughter who practically dragged him into a mouth to mouth kiss earning a glare From Hinata and Yakumo.

They all waved goodbye as the ninja began to cross the bridge back to the land of fire Kasai pulled him aside.

"Okay hotshot we need to talk."

He paled.

So he explained along the way about his excursions excluding any details about using the Kyuubi chakra or the waves of bloodlust.

She nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna have to include that in the report,"

He grimaced but nodded in affirmation.

"But between the four jonin level ninja, the three chunin level, the hordes of genin level ninja, and miscellaneous brigands this mission jumped from a C rank to an A rank, and now an S rank bordering on SS rank."

All the ninja there's eyes widened thinking about the mission pay and the prestige of having completed such a high-level mission as fledgling genin.

Kasai smiled wide.

"I knew my team was the best and now some of the other sensei owe me dango!"

Asuma cleared his throat trying to draw attention to the fact that his team helped.

"Oh fine, we'll split it Idiot!"

He chuckled and they continued on their way back to Konoha.

Finally, they arrived back the gate guards letting them in such a large group of shinobi drew the attention of the civilians in the market district some of them whispering about what could require so much firepower.

They made their way to the Hokage tower and Kasai and Asuma filed a joint report.

Minato read through it and nearly choked on his tea.

"An S rank mission Naruto did what!"

He tried to hide the massive smile on his face the pride evident.

"Well done everyone shortly before you got here the land of waves actually sent us a messenger pidgeon requesting the land of fire as its sole caravan supplier this is going to bring in a lot of money for the village so as a reward I'm doubling your mission pay."

They all nearly fell over hearing that news.

'Double S rank mission pay?!'

Naruto began to count in his head the amount of ramen he could buy with that and nearly fainted.

"I know you're all probably tired from your mission so I'm giving you the week off go relax."

They all cheered now they would have fat wallets bragging rights and free time what could be better.

"Naruto, stay behind I need to talk to you."

He nodded.

"What is it Dad?"

Minato closed the door and walked over to his son giving him a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you and your Mom is gonna be so happy when she hears."

Naruto blushed and smiled wide.

"It was really nothing special Dad I just did what I felt I need to do."

He smiled.

"I know and that's why I'm so proud you've grown into a good man just like Jiraiya-sensei and me before you,"

He squeezed his shoulder.

"And that's why I have a reward for you come with me."

Naruto grabbed his shoulder and he teleported away.

They arrived at a compound with wide open fields trees and traditional Edo period houses.

"Where are we?"

He smiled.

"This is the Namikaze clan compound I lived here before I met your Mom."

He walked to the biggest house and went inside.

"This is where I come to train although I don't have much time to now that I'm Hokage."

He opened a sliding paper door to a room with a desk illuminated only by candlelight he reached into it and pulled out two scrolls one red one blue and he tossed them to Naruto.

"What are these?"

He walked over and opened a sliding paper door letting sunlight shine in.

"The red scroll is the toad summoning contract the blue scroll is the steps necessary to learn the Rasengan."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're letting me learn."

He nodded.

"You've proven yourself more than ready and I've seen now how unpredictable things can be I want you to be ready"

He unrolled the red scroll and laid it on the floor.

"Bite your thumb and mark it with your fingers in your blood and then write your name underneath."

He did as he was told and the blood burned to the page the scroll rerolling itself.

"Now channel chakra into your hand and slam it to the ground."

Naruto went to do this.

"Wait not in here!"

He motioned for him to follow him outside.

"Here."

He did as instructed and a red and black toad the size of one of the smaller houses appeared.

Minato's eyes widened.

"Amazing, to summon a mid-level toad on your first try you really are something."

Minato turned to look at the toad

"What's your name Mr. Toad?"

He looked down at them a smile on his face.

"It's Gamaki."

Minato nodded.

"Gamaki, this is Naruto the newest holder of the toad contract as the current owner of the contract I hereby name you his summon till either of you dies you are bound together."

He nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Minato."

He reached out his webbed hand to Naruto who shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Gamaki."

He nodded.

"You as well, Lord Naruto."

Naruto smiled.

"You're dismissed Gamaki." He nodded and poofed away.

Minato smiled.

"Alright, Naruto you are never to give this contract to anyone under any circumstance without me or Jiraiya's express permission understand?"

He nodded.

"The same goes for the Rasengan it would be too dangerous to have people running around with an A rank technique."

Minato went into the building putting the red toad summon scroll into the desk he made a copy of the blue scroll putting the original back in the desk he tossed it to Naruto.

"I'm giving you a copy so you can practice on you're own if I'm too busy to teach you."

He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and teleported.

They landed in the backyard of their house.

"Alright let's surprise your Mom."

They slid the paper door open quietly and snuck in Kushina was hard at work cooking Minato snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm home."

She smiled turning around to kiss him.

"I brought a surprise."

She laughed.

"The last time you did that Naruto was conceived."

Naruto blushed embarrassedly in the corner Minato busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She turned seeing Naruto he waved and she got a mortified look on her face.

"Oh, my god sorry baby you weren't supposed to hear that."

She stomped on Minato's foot but he was too busy laughing on the floor to notice she ran over giving Naruto a big hug.

"I missed you so much how'd it go?"

He smiled.

"It went-"

He thought back to his time with Haku a blush and a smile appearing on his face.

"Great."

She nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad I was so worried I know you're a ninja now but as a mom, I can't help but worry."

She smiled Minato walked over and joined in a group hug.

"Let's have dinner!"

She motioned to the table and Naruto smiled he was finally home.

Naruto got up the next morning and went to train he stopped by the store picking up some water balloons and went to training ground six he began to practice when Kasai sensei dropped by in formal clothes she had two men with her one he recognized as her fiance Shi.

The other was a slightly tall lanky guy with long green hair a five o clock shadow and green eyes he seemed to be in a state of permanent relaxedness with his eyes closed, his hands behind his head, and a big smile plastered on his face.

He wore a traditional jonin uniform with a white long sleeved hoodie over it and had his left ear pierced with a silver bell tied to a red ribbon.

When he saw Naruto his eyes lit up with curiosity and he walked over.

"So you're my Baby Sister's prized student I've been dying to meet you."

He stretched his arm out and Naruto shook his hand.

"You are?"

He smirked.

"Ea Sarutobi jonin instructor and badass extraordinaire."

He posed and Naruto sweatdropped.

'Does he think that's cool?'

He quickly got back to a relaxed position.

"How would you like to spar with one of my students she's kind of lazy and she needs a good rival to whip her into shape?"

He nodded.

"Cool appreciate it I'll leave you to talk to my sister I think she needed something."

He walked over giving Kasai a kiss on the cheek and patted Shi on the back walking away Kasai walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto bowed.

"Kasai-sensei, Shi."

Shi smiled and waved.

"Can I help you with something sensei?"

She smiled.

"The opposite actually due to our team's performance in the last mission I've decided to enter us in this years chunin exams."

She handed him a slip of paper.

"If you're interested fill that out."

She grabbed Shi's hand kissing him earning a blush from him and walked away.

Naruto sat against a log unrolling the scroll he began to read off the instructions but couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

He shrugged it off and began to practice the first step but he couldn't properly shape the chakra and kept burning his hand after about twenty balloons he got frustrated and prepared to call it a day.

He heard somebody clear their throat he looked up to see a familiar figure he couldn't put his finger on why they looked familiar until it clicked.

"Dog!"

The man sweatdropped.

"Don't say that so loud you'll blow my cover the name's Kakashi."

Naruto remembered when he was little Dog would babysit him when his mom was away on missions he would read to him and let him play with his ninja hounds.

"Sorry, Kakashi."

He waved him off.

"Man you've really grown Naruto you look just like Minato-Sensei."

He smiled.

"I happened to be in the area and saw you were struggling so I decided I'd come and help you."

He raised his right hand a blue orb of violently rotating chakra appearing.

"See I can use the Rasengan too."

Naruto's eyes widened.

'So cool!'

"What do you say?"

Naruto nodded fervently.

"The secret is the direction of the rotation come here let me see something?"

Naruto walked up to him and he looked at his hair.

"Your hair is left rotating which means you have a left rotation."

He pulled out a marker and drew a spiral on his hand.

"Now try."

Using the new direction he tried and found it was much easier he managed to pop the balloon on his first try.

"Good now try without water."

He began to attempt to pop empty balloons and found it was much more difficult Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a book he began to read while Naruto practiced.

A few hours later Naruto finally managed to pop the balloon.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"That's a new record now all that's left is forming it in your palm based off of memory."

Naruto began attempting to form it and had some difficulty but quickly grasped the concept and formed a decent sized Rasengan in his hand he slammed it into a tree leaving a mark.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

He nodded.

"No problem"

Naruto ran to the Hokage tower to show his father.

He burst into the office as Minato was doing paperwork.

"Dad look I managed to master the Rasengan."

He raised his right hand forming a Rasengan to show him Minato smiled.

"My god Naruto, one day, it took me three weeks to master it I have no doubt in my mind you will be the next Hokage."

He patted him on the shoulder.

The rest of the week passed in a breeze Naruto practiced his water jutsu and worked on refining his Rasengan since he had mastered water walking all that was left were advanced medical ninja techniques to refine chakra control.

He began practicing them and learned low-level medical jutsu but struggled a lot and knew it would take months maybe years to master them.

He worked with Kakashi to awaken his third affinity lightning and managed to do so though he could barely use C rank jutsu, for now.

He had learned two new wind jutsu Wind Style: Wind Whip and Wind Style: Mystical Gale Palm, two new water jutsu Water Style: Water Whip and Water Style: Water Wall, as well as a third jutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu.

He took the time to master the Water Dragon Jutsu and had expanded upon it with the Water Style: Double Dragon Jutsu.

Overall between his Shunpo, multiple elemental techniques, medical jutsu, superb shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu skills, as well as his Rasengan and Toad Summons, he was easily at a high jonin level without his Kyuubi chakra or demonic arm but with them he was bordering on kage level.

It was with this information that he swore to go easy in his sparring match against Ea's student he arrived at Training Ground One and saw Ea there with his students hard at work training two of them a pretty blonde girl and a big red-haired boy were sparring.

Ea stood back with his third student she was cute but not overly pretty with long spiky black hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes she wore a navy blue Nara clan shirt with a chainmail undershirt sticking out from her neckline and a knife strapped to her shoulder.

She had her Headband around her neck and wore grey ANBU style pants with bandages around her shins holding them up and black sandals when she saw him she waved lazily

"Yo."

Ea walked over.

"Hey Naruto glad you could make it this is Appuru Nara, my prized student, I want you two to spar."

He nodded and she sauntered forward dropping the piece of hay she'd been chewing on he stood in between them.

"This is a no holds barred contest to see who's stronger Ready, Hajime!"

He stepped away and they stood off.

Naruto looked at her.

"Do you want to start or should I?"

She shrugged and he rushed forward going in for a side-kick to her head she caught it and jabbed him in the leg, spinning around to catch him in the jaw with a wheel kick.

He backed off rubbing his limbs she packed a punch she was easily the strongest taijutsu fighter he had ever faced surpassing even Sasuke who was his equal.

Realizing he wouldn't have to hold back he went full speed going in for a series of punches which she dodged.

Stepping into his guard she caught him in the chest and solar plexus with a series of extremely powerful jabs knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying back.

He caught himself standing back up and saw her subtly make a seal with one hand dirt rising up her legs, her hands shone with a sparkle and she rushed forward going in for a barrage of hooks and elbows.

He barely dodged but got caught in the shoulder with one and it was like being struck by a flail his shoulder cracking under the weight and strength of her strike.

She looked bored and let out a yawn.

"Is that really all you've got I had to listen to Ea-sensei prattle on about you for weeks so please don't disappoint me or I'll end this and go take a nap."

He growled channeling a little bit of wind chakra into his limbs he flashed forward going for a roundhouse kick but she reacted just in time.

Grabbing his leg with her left hand she delivered a vicious punch with her right shattering the leg bone.

She spun around catching him in the face with a one-legged donkey kick dislocating his jaw and sending him flying back with blood in his mouth.

"You aren't pulling your punches are you trying to kill me?"

She looked at him neutrally.

"Sensei told me you can take it besides I'm only going at half strength."

As if to prove her point dirt began to fall from her hands showing a layer of minerals before it reformed a shine over her hands Naruto made some distance and began to strategize.

'She uses Earth to cover herself in a layer of hard minerals so I should use Water to turn it to mud.'

He made some handsigns a whip of wind forming in his hand he swung it tieing up her leg and yanking her forward.

He made some more handsigns a stream of water shooting out of his mouth and slamming into her, her minerals turning into mud he rushed forward kneeing her in the chest launching her.

Separating her from it she caught herself in a springboard hand vault landing on her feet her eyes lit up a small smile on her face.

"It's not often I find someone who can counter my taijutsu I'm not gonna hold back if you die it's your fault."

She drew the knife from her shoulder and made some handsigns the ground around her crumbled and chunks of rock flew into the air.

They began to cover her arms and legs before breaking away leaving only the strongest rock this repeated two or three times until she had gauntlets and greaves of hardened stone.

She ran forward with a spin kick spinning into a back slice with her knife she caught him in the chest sending him back blood flying into the air he drew two kunai from his pouch and began dodging her strikes.

He managed to dodge her strikes but when she came around with her knife he tried blocking it with his kunai but they split and he had to hop away so as not to get slashed.

'Her knife must be made of some special metal."

He pulled two chakra kunai channeling wind chakra into them he blocked again and her knife began to split but she channeled earth chakra into it repairing and hardening it.

She rolled under his arms stabbing him in the shoulder and kneed him in the gut pulling her blade out and sending him into the lake, blood flying from his wound.

She made some handsigns and an orb of water surrounded him but he had learned from the last time how to escape this jutsu he made some handsigns and slammed both his palms into the opposite sides of the orb giant wind hands slamming into them and pushing it apart.

He hopped away from the water landing on the ground.

"You want to use Water fine two can play at that game but I play for keeps!"

He made some handsigns a water dragon rising from the water he made some more handsigns and its eyes turned green wind circling around the water spinning it then finally he made a few more handsigns and it began to circulate electricity and was transparent like a ghost.

"Combination: Water, Wind, And Lightning Style: Eldrich Storm Dragon!"

He fell to his knees exhausted from the massive amount of chakra it took to combine three elements the dragon rushed forward and Appuru knew if it struck her that would be it.

She tossed her knife into the ground dropping her stone armor and used all of her chakra to summon a massive stone serpent it wrapped around the dragon spinning and changed its trajectory covering the storm dragon in stone armor.

It headed straight for Naruto she made a few more handsigns and blew a stream of fire into it so it appeared that fire came from the eye holes of the dragon.

Using the last of his energy he prepared to jump away but he looked down and saw a shadow tendril wrapped around his leg holding him in place.

As a last reflex he stretched out his left arm and the dragon collided with him shredding the bandages off of his arm and destroying his hoodie undershirt and the legs of his pants as well as his sandals until all he was left wearing was tattered shorts and his headband.

He was covered in electrical burns and was bruised on every part of his body it felt like he'd had a house dropped on him but he was alive the area around him had been decimated.

The tree that was behind him had been flung into the river the ground was collapsed and had filled with water and little sparks of electricity and wisps of fire were spread everywhere as well as lots of rocks he looked over and saw his opponent had collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

Ea was clapping a large grin on his face.

"Well done since Appuru Nara is unconscious the winner is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

He groaned and fell back he didn't feel like a winner any normal person would've died a hundred times over he just got lucky.

He reached deep inside himself pulling out some Kyuubi chakra his wounds began to rapidly heal.

He made some handsigns using a low-level medical jutsu he sped up the process until he was completely healed physically anyway he was still exhausted but he got his feet shakily and walked over to Ea.

"Ea-Sensei when Appuru wakes up tell her I've decided to make her my rival."

He turned around and walked home.

The next day he returned to Training Ground One and saw that Ea and Appuru were absent so he decided to introduce himself to her teammates he walked over to the blonde girl.

"Hello, I'm Naruto."

She smiled.

"I'm Momo and this is Buru."

She pointed to the large boy with the long red hair he grunted in acknowledgment.

"Are you guys entering the chunin exams this year?" They nodded.

"Did you hear the news?" He shook his head.

"What news?"

She smiled.

"It's supposed to be set in The Earth Village this year as a show of good faith from Konoha."

He got a curious look on his face.

'The Earth I'm surprised Dad would risk that with how much they hate him.'

He smiled.

"It was nice meeting you but I've got to meet with my team I hope to see you there."

They nodded and he left.

He arrived at Training Ground Six just as the rest of his team did Kasai gathering them around.

"Alright kiddos, did you all fill out your forms."

They nodded and handed them to her.

"Good if one of you chickened out I was gonna put you in a headlock."

She smiled.

"This year the exams are gonna be held in Iwa that means you'll get the unique opportunity to visit but,"

She looked serious.

"Be on your best behavior our relationship with them is shaky and any slip-ups could cause an international incident."

They nodded.

"Alright, it's a three day trip from here to there so make sure you pack accordingly we meet back here at 0:300."

They all left to gather their supplies.

Naruto said goodbye to his mother as she wouldn't be able to attend and they reconvened at the training ground Kasai grabbed each of them by the shoulder.

"You are all exceptional shinobi and I'm proud of each of you I expect great things from you so don't disappoint."

They nodded.

"Okay let's head out."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Fourteen:** **The Chunin Exams Begin**

Naruto was deep in thought as they walked towards Iwa he knew how much they hated his father and wondered if there'd be any assassination attempts, on the other hand, he was excited to prove himself in front of a crowd and become a chunin.

He looked to Yakumo who was smiling and he felt his heart flutter slightly he saw Sora was focused intently on a scroll and Kasai-Sensei was gnawing on a stick of Dango

They arrived at the gates of Iwagakure and he was amazed at the sight a natural cliff face spread over a valley like a wall and they had placed guards all along the top with an iron gate in the middle.

Kasai stepped forward the gate raised and a tan armored woman came to face her.

She had long green hair tied up in a bun with two chopsticks, a strand framing either side of her face, and golden eyes.

"Greetings I am Iwasa I will be your chaperone follow me."

Kasai nodded and they followed the woman through the gates.

As they walked through the narrow passage toward the village it opened outward and a glint of light from the left drew Naruto's gaze.

Naruto's eyes widened at the beauty of the landscape rainbow colored sandstone reflected the sunlight in hues of color.

Strange modernist shaped homes were built into the cliff face neighbored on either side by waterfalls glowing like prisms flowing into a sparkling hot spring.

Several expensive looking restaurants and shops dotted the area surrounding the cliff and bleeding out into the market district which was shaped like a diamond.

"Magnificent isn't it those are the Irid Cliffs a popular honeymoon destination."

Naruto nodded in appreciation.

Iwasa led them to a massive cylindrical steel building with a tan kanji for embassy above the door

Naruto sweatdropped.

'Looks more like an observatory.'

They went inside and saw it much larger on the inside with rows of tables where the teams sat, industrial lights, and a podium at the front where the sensei were chatting.

Naruto looked around and saw the familiar faces of the rookies from the leaf plus several new faces.

He saw a team from the mist, two from the earth, one from the sand, two from the cloud, and two from the rain and grass.

He walked up to the seats that were reserved for them to their rights was a team from the mist comprised of two boys and one girl.

The boy had blue hair and thick rim glasses he wore a blue mimetic shirt with suspenders and tan pants.

The girls were twins with long black hair tied in twin tails they wore short yellow shorts and sea blue midriff shirts and were drawing the attention of most of the males and some females.

The earth team was also a two to one ratio with two girls one boy.

The boy was older than them around sixteen with short spiky reddish-brown hair and brown eyes he wore black rim glasses, a long grey fur coat with no undershirt, white ANBU style pants, and blue sandals.

He surveyed the area his eyes darting quickly around at the contestants you could see his mind moving a mile a minute and he quickly closed and reopened his hands dirt falling at his feet.

The girls were around the age of fifteen and fourteen respectively the older had long red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and green eyes she gave off a very tomboy energy.

She reminded Naruto of a younger Kasai.

The younger had long blond hair tied up in a messy bun with blue eyes she had a cold bitchy vibe about her they both wore short grey fur coats and black shorts with bandages covering their legs with long blue sandals.

Naruto continued looking around and noticed most of the rain and grass teams were non-descript older ninja either wearing plain uniforms or full body suits with masks.

His eye came upon a leaf team he'd never seen before comprised of three older boys about seventeen one had long wild blonde hair with bandages covering him, head to toe.

He wore a mustard jacket green cargo pants and long black sandals black gloves and had one bloodshot red eye poking out from beneath the bandages.

The other's had long white hair tied up in a ponytail and short spiky brown hair respectively.

The white-haired boy wore round glasses, a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband.

He also wore dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand and a blue hitai-ate.

The brown-haired boy wore a grey overcoat, grey cargo pants, long grey sandals, grey leather gloves, and a plague mask.

A white wolf lay at his feet.

Next to them was another leaf team comprised of three boys Naruto's age.

One was the spitting image of Sasuke but with a beauty mark on his chin and a cold look in his eyes.

Another had long grey hair parted to either side and silver eyes he glared at Naruto and his team.

The third had long platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green-blue eyes he seemed relatively normal a smile on his face.

They all wore matching grey shorts, high collar shirts with a symbol on the back, elbow guards and leg guards, short grey sandals, and grey fingerless gloves.

Their sensei had horrible scars across his arms and legs he turned around and Naruto recognized him as Mizuki who gave him a creepy look before walking off to join the other sensei.

Across from them was the sand team comprised of a pretty older girl with blonde hair tied in four spiky twin ponytails, an older brown-haired boy in a black bodysuit with kabuki paint on his face, and a short younger red-haired boy with a dark look in his eyes.

No one else of note caught his attention and he went over to socialize with his friends.

He walked over to where Sasuke and Hinata were sitting and he saw the rest of the rookies they all looked a little older with more experience behind them since he'd last seen them at team assignment.

Especially Ino and Sakura who looked like they'd been through a war their once girlish tendencies completely scrubbed out and leaving two deadly kunoichis in their wake.

Kiba was the first to notice him and turned around extending his fist in greeting Naruto bumped it and smiled.

"Hey everyone I look forward to facing you in the exam."

He got a series of nods of affirmation in response.

He saw Neji's team in the distance and went to say hi when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

He looked up and saw the older boy in the plague mask his cold dead eyes seeming to stare into his soul dissecting him with scientific curiosity from beneath the lenses.

His wolf growled and bared its teeth he waved his hand and it stopped instantly sitting.

He walked past Naruto the wolf standing to follow him he only stopped to turn to Kiba the tension was palpable as he glared before continuing on out the door.

His teammates stood up the blonde bandaged one purposely bumping into Naruto he stared at Naruto's bandaged left arm before looking up at him with what looked like fascination shining from his bloodshot crimson eye.

Finally, the grey-haired one followed stopping to bow.

"Sorry about my teammates they can be rather abrasive my name's Kabuto Yakushi pleased to meet you."

He excused himself walking out the door.

Naruto continued to walk to where Neji was but felt his shirt sleeve get tugged on he turned to the culprit and saw it was the older boy with the fur coat and glasses.

The dirt had formed a rock at his feet and his eyes had settled a look of determination in them.

"Sorry to bother you I am Shinji, this is Akane,"

He pointed to the red-haired girl who winked tilting her head sideways and giving a peace sign.

"-and Zeria."

The blonde girl looked at Naruto before scoffing dismissively and looking away.

"I wanted to wish you the best I look forward to facing you."

He extended his hand with a smile and Naruto shook it bowing.

Naruto continued over to where Neji was finally arriving he waved to his friend who turned to nod stoically though he got a smile from Tenten and Lee.

Naruto was about to head back when the blue-haired boy with glasses walked over to him.

"Naruto-Kun you should probably take a seat they're really strict here if you're not in your seat when the proctor arrives they'll disqualify you."

Naruto turned to the boy curious.

"Do I know you?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm Choujuro, a subordinate of Zabuza's"

He pointed to the twins behind him.

"They're Hiroyuki and Sawano."

They waved smiling and blowing kisses at Naruto who blushed.

Naruto nodded.

"Nice to meet you Choujuro thanks for the warning."

He nodded sitting back down.

Naruto returned to sit with his team.

A few minutes later the older leaf team returned with a pale man who Naruto assumed was their sensei He had long black hair tied in a high ponytail and soulless yellow-green eyes.

He smiled at Naruto a look akin to hunger in his eyes before leaving to join the other sensei.

A few minutes later the doors busted open off their hinges with a resounding boom an absurdly tall and muscular man with burns on his left leg and right arm, no nose, short receding reddish-brown hair, amber eyes and a beard arrived.

He was wearing brown cargo pants with a terracotta sash around his left arm and nothing else he had a left diagonal scar across his chest, and a right diagonal scar across his face.

He had the kanji for strength tattooed on his right pectoral.

He smirked as a series of Iwa ninjas wearing the same clothes as him but with long black sandals brown overcoats and black bandannas around their faces flooded in heading to the podium they stood across from the sensei.

The man squatted down putting a hand under his chin he examined the teams with his eyes a smirk spreading across his face.

He hopped over the teams the floor cracking beneath his weight he landed crouched on the podium stand back turned to the examinees he reached behind him grabbing the microphone.

"Is this thing on,"

He banged it on his hand a couple times.

"Fuck it."

He crushed the microphone into dust tossing the remnants into the air he hopped to the floor turning to face the examinees he drove his fist into the stand and it crumbled to pieces.

"I don't need it anyway."

He popped his neck and shoulders.

"Listen up you worthless maggots, for the next forty-five minutes I am your Kami everything I say goes if I tell you to eat in a handstand you better say how much!"

He grabbed a piece of wood from the stand and put his fingertip to it channeling chakra a hole was blown through it.

He reached into a pouch on his left leg pulling out some herbs he put them in making a makeshift cigar before raising his other hand lighting it with fire from his index finger.

He took a long drag blowing smoke out through his teeth.

"I am Tsuyo Toriwake commander of the Iwa assault corp I've killed more men from each of your villages then you've met in your entire lives."

He smirked.

"I want you to hate me, despise me, and generally dislike me, I'm going to eliminate as many of you as I can, only the best fall to me in the future."

He reached into his pouch grabbing some eye drops he put them in each eye before gesturing to the Iwa chunin who all stood.

"The test is simple each team has a kanji assigned to them and each of my subordinates here has a kanji hidden somewhere on their person,"

He stretched his arms cracking his knuckles.

"You win by either correctly guessing the kanji or by beating the jonin."

He smirked.

"Let me tell you a story before we begin,"

He motioned as if opening a book.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who dreamed of being the best so he challenged the strongest person he knew the jinchuriki of the two tails he knew he couldn't win but he had an indomitable will so he went through with it,"

He motioned as if turning a page.

"-The jinchuriki refused to fight the boy so he attacked them from behind unable to control their power they lashed out and injured the boy,"

He flipped another page.

"Thinking he was dead they were overcome by overwhelming sadness what had they done at that moment they dropped their guard and that was their mistake."

He flipped again.

"The boy hopped to his feet grabbing a nearby rock he clubbed the jinchuriki over the head and pummelled him to death but that was his mistake."

He flipped another page.

"When the jinchuriki stopped breathing the beast broke free and decided to celebrate its freedom by attacking the first thing it saw."

He flipped again.

"It was over in an instant and the beast left the boy burnt and bleeding in its wake he crawled back to his village barely alive but refused to die and managed to survive."

He closed the book.

"That boy was me, I was five years old, at six I became Genin, Chunin at seven, Jonin at eight, and when I was nine I became commander of the assault corp,"

He smiled as if remembering fond memories.

"When the previous commander became a coward and abandoned his post I hunted him down and dragged him broken and bleeding before my comrades,"

Some of the Iwa Jonin smiled with him.

"He had lost heart so I removed his heart with my bare hands and fed it to the hounds."

He smiled at the horrified looks of the examinees.

"The moral of both stories don't lose heart or you'll die."

He pulled a little grey remote from his pocket pressing a button an iron curtain lowered behind him and thirty-three kanji were projected on its surface.

He turned to the Iwa Jonin nodding they all walked to the front of the podium and stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Look at your seats you each have a number on the projector each number has a Kanji you get three spins to find your Kanji but you don't know which Jonin has which Kanji and where."

He smirked.

"This will test your information gathering speed under pressure, of course, if you fail you get battle experience, fail at both and you're out of the exam, it's a win-win."

He snapped and the main lights went out.

The room only being illuminated by faint starlight and luminescent planets.

"You've got five minutes, First Exam Hajime!"

'It is an observatory!'

Naruto began to sweat.

'There's no way I'll be able to find it in three spins in near darkness but I'll try.'

He watched observing as quickly as possible as the Jonin on the podium did three slow spins but he failed to find their Kanji.

That's when it clicked if they couldn't find the Kanji how would they know which Jonin to fight they would have to fight them all as would the other teams.

His eyes widened in realization reading underneath the underneath he realized it was supposed to teach them to find a target in a large battle situation and avoid collateral damage.

He smirked.

"Looks like battle it is!"

He channeled wind chakra into his limbs hopping onto the table he dove into the crowd of jonin and began fighting all of them Yakumo and Sora followed suit.

He landed his feet going into the faces of two of the Jonin and planting them to the ground he drew two kunai just as two other Jonin drew blades and swung at him.

Tsuyo smirked.

'This gaki figured it out.'

Naruto channeled wind chakra into his kunai the Jonin's blades shattering he hopped spin kicking them both in the face they collapsed.

Sora spun backhanding one Jonin he sent them flying into the tables then used the momentum to deliver a back kick to the chest of another sending them into a wall.

Yakumo dodged swipes from the blades of two jonin she hopped on their blades making a handsign she shot a stream of fire melting their blades then she cast a genjutsu on them and they collapsed.

Naruto talked quietly to his teammates.

"It's the bandannas they have the kanji we weren't supposed to know."

They nodded in affirmation.

They each grabbed a bandanna flipping them to check Naruto nodded.

"I've got it."

They all hopped away as other Examinees dove into the fray.

After several minutes of steel clashing and chaos, bandannas were gathered, some were burned or hid to keep fellow examinees from passing.

All the Assault Corp Jonin that were incapacitated were revealed to be 1/3 strength earth clones.

"Now, Stop!"

Tsuyo snapped his fingers and the lights came back on.

"Teams with bandannas raise them Kanji front!"

They obliged and he counted.

"Out of thirty-three teams, seventeen pass anyone who failed to get your teams Kanji leave now!"

Several teams cleared out and he cleared his throat.

"If you succeeded congratulations you're not completely weak or stupid, I look forward to your progress in the next exam, follow your sensei's."

He walked out the door the Iwa Jonin following him.

Kasai came to her team a smile on her face.

"Great showing out there you were the first to figure out the true meaning behind the test I couldn't be prouder."

She grabbed the three of them wrapping them up in a group hug.

"You've come a long way in such a short time but no time for formalities we need to get to the second stage follow me."

She walked out the door her team following closely.

Once all the teams had left a purple curtain melted into mud transforming back into its original form a man wearing a crudely stitched together, black leather jacket with a gray fur inlaid hood he had short spiky purple hair and onyx eyes.

He was wearing ripped grey denim pants with steel leg guards, black steel-plated sandals, black leather gloves with steel backs and grey fur around the wrist on either hand and a razor-sharp fang tied to a chain around his neck.

 **"Some promising wolves among the flock this year."**

He smiled weakly then sighed.

"I guess they weren't that bad."

 **"Keep your eye on them I have a feeling their hiding much greater power."**

"Whatever you say Fuzzy I'm going back to sleep."

He fell backward casually a stone pillar catching him he slowly lowered sinking into the ground turning into mud.

xXx xXx xXx

They arrived at a cliff overlooking a badlands the examinees stood in a big group the sensei teleporting away they all stood and sat around waiting till eventually, they heard heels on the stone.

They all turned to look at the proctor but their attention was broken as the ground underneath them began to shake and half of the cliff they were standing on collapsed they all hopped to stable ground.

And landed right in front of the proctor who was holding a handsign.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna walk anymore then I had to."

The examinees' jaws dropped at the proctor who was a beautiful woman about 26 with pale skin long pink hair tied up in a messy ponytail ice blue eyes with a pink ring in the iris.

She was extremely well endowed with large breasts and a perfect heart-shaped rear.

All she wore was a sky blue bikini which barely covered her important areas and an ice white hoodie over it.

She smirked reveling in the attention.

"Man there's a lot of cute men this year."

She moved her finger around.

"Eenie Meenie Miney you."

She settled on Naruto who blushed.

She walked toward him and he put his hands up backing away only to feel a gust of wind push him towards her.

She grabbed him by his back and pulled him into a hug he turned bright red.

"You're a dashing young man you look just like the Yellow Flash I met him once you know he was so charming,"

She sighed.

"-What a shame he has a wife."

She shrugged and grabbed him by the back of the head going in for a kiss he blushed.

Yakumo and Hinata glared while Kiba complained about Naruto's luck.

She went in deeper pulling him closer to her wrestling his tongue with hers she pulled back pulling his lip with her teeth.

She smiled.

"That was good come back to me in a couple years for the main event."

She snapped her finger and a gust of wind pushed him back into the crowd.

Naruto tried to hide his face as she cleared her throat.

"Anywho, I'm Himiko Shinzo the proctor for the second exam I have stuff to do so I'll cut to the chase,"

She pointed to the badlands below them.

"Those are the wastes head north through them and you'll reach a canyon beyond that is the finish line,"

She put her hand on her hip putting her finger to her face.

"This is a combat relay you should and, are, expected to fight maybe even die just two rules no flying and no climbing over the canyon you can run in or on the walls but not over."

She lowered her hands.

"Out of the seventeen teams still in the exam, only the first twelve to reach the end will move on if all three members are incapacitated or any single member dies you fail."

She raised her hand into the air grabbing a whistle around her neck.

"Ready, Hajime."

She lowered her hand and blew the whistle as the examinees were all pushed off the cliff by a gust of wind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Fifteen:** **The Second Stage**

The examinees fell off the ledge the cliff face rising behind them as they plummeted towards the ground.

Naruto made some handsigns channeling Kyuubi infused wind chakra he shot a bed of wind from his fingers lowering the descent of the falling ninja.

They landed on the ground with several sighs of relief immediately followed by a series of profanities directed at the giggling exam proctor.

Naruto stood up offering a hand to Yakumo who blushed accepting readily Sora brushed off his shorts glaring at the now empty cliff face.

The younger examinees looked around confused wondering what to do but the silence was broken when three teams rushed forward beginning the race.

Sasuke and an older cloud village ninja with a sword ran side by side kicking and slashing at each other.

Naruto shrugged channeling wind chakra into his heels he grabbed Sora and Yakumo and Shunpo'd forward tossing them ahead of him as they began to run.

The sun beat down on them the terracotta wastes flashing behind them as they raced for the canyon.

Naruto and his team pulled forward passing several teams who were occupied fighting only to be stopped by a familiar group.

Naruto had to roll out of the way to avoid a flaming sphere which careened towards him slamming into the ground where he had been.

He continued to sidestep and dodge a series of flame infused punches as it unrolled revealing itself to be Buru Akimichi.

Finally, he was caught in the side with a heavy hook cracking his ribs and sending him flying part of his jacket burning off of him.

He got to his knees just in time to block a flaming soccer kick aimed for his head he felt his wrists ring from the pressure.

He felt a tang of annoyance and grabbed Buru's leg channeling chakra he tossed him towards his teammates.

Naruto got to his feet staring at the trio before him.

Appuru smirked.

"Ready for that rematch?"

She raised her hands into a guard stance hopping light on her feet like a kickboxer.

Momo and Buru walking over to face Sora and Yakumo raising their hands in fighting stances as well.

Naruto smiled foxily and shook his head.

"Not today."

He channeled an enormous amount of chakra into both of his arms and legs vanishing briefly he reappeared by his teammates.

He grabbed Sora and Yakumo tossing them away towards the canyon.

He motioned to them and they nodded running off ahead of him.

He jumped into the air preparing a hand sign and began to channel chakra.

His concentration was broken as he was bombarded by a series of water bullets, fire bullets, and shadow tendrils and forced to dodge he landed hard on his shoulder.

"Nice try Naruto but you're not getting away that easily."

Naruto smirked standing shakily.

"All well, it's more fun this way anyway."

He raised his hands and prepared to face them.

xXx

Minato packed some things from his desk into a large duffel bag sealing it in a scroll which he strapped to his back.

He put his Hokage hat on and stood up walking to the door just as someone knocked on it.

Minato opened the door and was greeted by Kakashi and Gai.

"Minato-Sama are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Let's go."

xXx

Naruto bit his thumb and prepared to slam his hand on the ground when he was tackled from behind by an unknown force he looked up and saw two unlikely faces.

One was the boy who looked like Sasuke with a beauty mark and darker skin he was now facing Buru the other Momo's cousin with the platinum hair facing her.

Naruto looked up behind him and saw the one who had tackled him was the merchant's son with the long gray hair and cold eyes.

At that moment he felt the sharp pain in his back and the blood flowing down his shirt.

The boy leaned forward pushing the blade in deeper and whispering in his ear.

"How does that feel demon?"

He smirked wickedly.

Appuru was about to knock him off when she was ambushed by two older boys.

One bandaged in a mustard jacket with long wild blonde hair, the other long white hair, and a purple outfit.

A third one casually walked forward and sat on a rock his wolf sat next to him his eyes glew with cold amusement.

Naruto coughed up blood.

He tried to toss the boy off him but he was unnaturally strong for his size.

"Get off of me you bastard!"

His eyes glew red for a split second before he felt a pain like nothing he had ever felt before as his Kyuubi chakra was turned on him and began to burn him like acid.

He noticed a white chakra emanating from the knife in his back.

"How do you like it demon a taste of your own wicked power."

Naruto screamed in agony as his chakra turned white and began to attack him.

"Now for the coup de grace!"

His eyes glew with malice as he pulled his knife from Naruto's back and aimed it at his skull.

"Any last words?"

"U-p yo-urs."

Naruto spit blood in his eyes using the distraction he kicked him in the face breaking his nose and rolled out from under him.

Naruto began to crawl away as his Kyuubi chakra worked desperately to repair his severed spinal column.

He made it about three feet and looked up to see the man in the plague mask with the wolf staring down at him.

"Sorry Gaki, but I can't let you live, a shame you would've made a fine specimen for my research."

He raised his hand and the wolf walked forward opening its jaws unnaturally like a snake.

Naruto closed his eyes only to feel the ground beneath him shake.

He opened his eyes and saw everyone around being flung to the ground as the earth cracked around them a massive earthquake rocking the wasteland.

He was picked up on someone's shoulders as they began running with him in tow.

After a couple of minutes, he was tossed to the ground and he had healed enough that he was able to stand.

He saw that his savior was the older earth boy with glasses.

"Why'd you save me?"

He smiled.

"I want to face you myself it would be a shame if you were eliminated before I get that chance."

With a nod of mutual respect, he motioned to his companions and they continued running for the canyon.

Naruto looked back and saw his assailants' teams were busy fighting a team from the earth and one from the cloud.

Appuru's team had slipped away amid the chaos and were running for the canyon.

He realized his team would fail if he didn't hurry it up.

He channeled as much wind chakra as he could and began booking it for the canyon ignoring the pain he was feeling.

xXx

He caught up with his team just as the first wave of contestants arrived at the finish line.

Sora and Yakumo carried him for the last stretch as he collapsed from pain and exhaustion.

When all was said and done twelve teams had passed, seven from the leaf, two from the mist, two from the earth, and one from the sand.

The proctor sauntered forward staring at a sheet of paper she checked heads and made several marks.

After a couple minutes of this, she looked up and smiled.

"Okay, the teams that have passed are as follows Earth Team One, Mist Team Two."

She named the members but both teams captains raised their hands.

"We can't go any further we've suffered serious injuries."

She nodded.

"Very well go wait over there."

She pointed to an infirmary tent behind her.

They nodded and walked over shakily holding their teammates for support.

She continued checking her list.

"Sand Team One, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari."

She motioned to a building in the distance and they nodded walking towards it.

"Mist Team One, Choujuro, Hiroyuki, and Sawano."

Choujuro smiled saluting to Naruto the twins smiled and each blew him a kiss earning twin glares from Hinata and Yakumo.

"Earth Team Three, Shinji, Akane, and Zeria."

The earth boy Shinji raised his fist in excitement at Naruto and the girls merely nodded.

"Leaf Team Eight, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi."

They all nodded brusquely heading towards the building.

"Leaf Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai."

Sakura and Ino fist bumped Sai merely had a fake smile.

"Leaf Team Nine, Appuru Nara, Buru Akimichi, and Momo Yamanaka."

Appuru gave Naruto a nod of respect and headed toward the building.

"Leaf Team Eleven, Neji Hyuga, Tentei Hane, and Rock Lee."

They all walked away silently.

"Leaf Team Ten, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"I'll see you in the finals."

Naruto nodded.

"It's a date."

"Leaf Team Twelve, Akashi Hiruji, Ekirei Uchiha and Kujin Yamanaka."

They all glared coldly heading toward the building.

"And finally, Leaf Team Six, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Yakumo Kurama, and Sora."

They nodded heading to walk away the proctor grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back.

"Good luck cutie."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

Walking toward the exam hall he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's do this!"

Once the examinees were gone Himiko went to check the infirmary.

A single pebble fell from the canyon behind her and she turned to see the cause but no one was there.

She turned and left to heal the injured.

Once she was gone the earth melted and a figure rose from the ground.

"Hmm perhaps they do have some promise Fuzzy I'm getting excited."

He licked his lips his sharp teeth drawing a line of blood from his tongue.

 **"I told you didn't I keep your eyes on that blonde one I feel something in him."**

"Me too, the short red-haired one also I look forward to seeing the extent of their power."

He flipped off the canyon edge nonchalantly falling toward the ground he sunk through it and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Memory**

Naruto entered the building inside it was a huge technologically advanced stadium with air conditioning, water fountains, and restaurants.

He thanked the heavens after running in the desert all day.

He filled his flask with water and went to a soba stand to grab some food.

He offered to buy dinner for Yakumo and Sora but they excused themselves to their room.

He shrugged and sat at the Soba stand when he felt a hand on his shoulder he reflexively spun around only to see it was his sensei.

"Easy there, Naruto."

"Apologies Sensei, the exam was taxing"

She sat next to him and ordered some sweet dumplings.

"I saw I'm sorry, I couldn't interfere or you would've been disqualified."

He nodded.

"It's alright."

He dug into his Soba like a starving beast then ordered seconds.

"The third exam is supposed to be a tournament right?"

She nodded.

"That means my dad will be watching."

He stood up abruptly setting the cash on the table.

"I gotta go."

She looked at him confused.

"What about the Soba?"

"It's yours."

He took off heading for the room his team was sharing.

He saw Sora was sleeping and figured Yakumo must've gone to get some food.

He quietly tossed his shirt in a corner of the room pulling a scroll from his pocket he got a change of clothes and headed to the shower.

He opened the door and went inside it was a nice room with lime green tile walls and white tile floors.

It looked more like a sauna then a bathroom with hot coals and a bench he tossed his pants to the floor and had his underwear halfway off when the door opened.

He blushed, falling backward as Yakumo came in not noticing him she closed and locked the door and began to undress.

He raised his hand to block his vision but couldn't help but catch the sight of her removing her blue qipao until all she was wearing was a black lacy lingerie set.

He hopped to his feet earning an eep from Yakumo who blushed furiously.

"S-sorry I thought you were out."

She recomposed herself and smiled.

"It's cool Naruto I'll come back later."

She put her qipao back on excusing herself from the restroom.

Naruto went ahead and showered changing he headed to bed early so he could train before everyone else woke up.

xXx

The next morning Naruto woke up and stealthily removed himself from the covers.

Climbing out of the bed he tossed a jacket on and grabbed his sword.

Heading out to get some training he tossed his sword over his shoulder.

xXx

He saw the desert bathed in the blue moonlight of the night.

He drew his sword and began practicing some kata.

As he did he felt his head begin to pulse as echoes of lost memories nagged at his mind.

Memories of a man teaching him what was his name

Saki? Sago?

He grabbed his head in annoyance.

His arm began to itch and burn.

He tugged at the bandages a red light glew from it.

He thanked Kami that no one questioned the fact that he always covered his arm.

But he knew one day someone would find out and he didn't know what he would say.

He peeled back the bandages tossing them to the ground he began to switch them out for a new pair.

As he did he caught glimpse of something on his palm a Kanji.

"Release?"

He fell to the ground his mind cracking.

The memories came flooding back.

xXx

"S-Sagi?"

"Sure kid let's go with that for now."

He sighed pacing away to grab his sword from a fallen tree he walked back to the boy.

"Listen, kid, I don't have much time so I need to let you know a few things."

He grabbed Naruto's demonic arm lifting it in front of his face.

"This, Your Devil Bringer, it's a gift, not a curse."

"Use it accept it learn to harness it you'll need the power when the time comes."

He sighed scratching the scruff on his chin.

"I'm sorry I didn't have more time to prepare you."

He smiled somberly.

"That's all, use the techniques I taught you they'll come in handy."

He pulled a tag from his pocket.

"We'll meet again soon enough."

He slapped the tag on Naruto's hand and his eyes rolled back.

xXx

Naruto coughed laying on his back.

"Sagi?"

He shakily rose from the ground.

Nursing his aching head he pondered his newly unlocked memories.

It explained everything.

Mizuki, Twinflower, His new abilities.

He was no longer in the mood for training.

He rewrapped his arm and made his way back to the stadium.

Heading for the suites he took an early shower then went to get breakfast.

He sat at the Takoyaki stand with a cup of green tea deep in thought when he was slapped on the back.

Wincing as they hit the spot where he had been previously stabbed.

"Damn it don't do that!"

He snapped turning around to see it was Tenten and Lee who backed away in surprise.

"Sorry."

He excused himself awkwardly.

Heading to the stadium grounds to have a look around.

He was passing through the narrow corridors leading to the arena field when he got a feeling he wasn't alone.

He turned around to see a boy slightly shorter than him with red hair and dead eyes.

"You what is your name."

Naruto looked at the boy he gave him an uneasy vibe.

He gave off the vibe of a cold killer.

A smell of blood and sand permeated his presence

"You first."

He nodded.

"They call me Gaara Of The Sand."

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Gaara blinked once mechanically.

"You will feed mother."

He turned around and began to slowly walk away before vanishing in a cloud of sand.

Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Why is everyone so focused on me!"

He turned to punch an arena wall when a hand melted out of it grabbing his wrist.

He tried to yank it away but they had an iron grip as the man finished melting from the wall.

"Hello, Naruto-Chan I've been waiting to catch you alone."

He smirked his onyx eyes glinting in the pale light.

His purple hair fell bangs covering half of his face.

He walked forward pulling Naruto into an awkward hug and leaned in smelling him.

"Delicious, your chakra is exquisite."

Naruto tried to punch him in the face but he simply raised a hand nonchalantly catching his devil bringer.

"Ooh someone has a secret don't worry I won't tell if you don't"

As he said that his hand transformed into a crude furry maw it's jaws clamping down on Naruto's arm hard enough that he felt his bones scrape.

"Aaagh!"

He covered Naruto's mouth with his other hand pushing him up against a wall and holding his now free arm down with his body.

His arm fell into a hole in his chest which clamped down revealing another set of jaws.

"Shh, it'll all be over soon."

Naruto began to feel lethargic as his vision grew blurry.

Through the pins of vision, he saw the man's face transform into a horrifying collage of fur, wood, and stone.

His mouth a series of crude stitches his eyes two black buttons.

And his hair a tuft of hay beneath a straw Kasa hat which covered part of his face.

 **"Shh, just go to sleep Naruto-Chan."**

His stitches began to pop open one at a time until his mouth opened unnaturally wide and he lowered his jaws towards Naruto's head.

Just as Naruto thought the end was near a strong gust of wind sent them both flying.

They landed hard on the arena ground and Naruto took the opportunity to toss the man off of him.

"What the hell are you!?"

He stood up popping his broken joints back in place.

 **"I am the shadow of the stone a demon created by the evil and cruelty of man."**

He flipped his head around cracking his neck back in place.

 **"And you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze are dinner."**

He raised his non-mouth arm and it transformed into a sickle.

 **"Now die!"**

He rushed forward only for a hole in his chest to be blown open by a wind bullet.

"Not so fast."

Naruto turned to see his savior.

"Himiko?"

She nodded.

She made a series of handsigns and a series of wind scythes slashed the man knocking him into the wall.

 **"This isn't over."**

He growled and turned into mud disappearing.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Himiko nodded coolly.

"No problem."

She turned and began to walk back to the atrium motioning for Naruto to follow.

Not wanting to be cornered again he obliged.

He followed Himiko through the narrow corridors of the arena keeping an eye open for any assailants.

Finally, they arrived in the atrium center the light of the restaurants illuminating the open room.

Himiko walked over to a takoyaki stand and came back with two sticks handing one to Naruto he happily took it.

After a couple minutes a man in a loose blue full body suit with long violet hair, silver eyes, and a blue mask covering his face arrived.

He reached into a pocket on his tan Iwa flak jacket and pulled out a scroll handing it to Himiko.

She read the scroll and nodded burning it she handed him a different scroll which he read then she waved goodbye to Naruto and teleported away.

The man looked at Naruto and made some signs with his hands Naruto looked at him confused.

He silently sighed in annoyance and pulled a scroll from his back pocket.

'I'm a mute.'

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I don't know sign language."

He nodded.

Pulling a quill from his collar he wrote on a blank scroll.

'It's okay my name is Ciel I'm the proctor for the 3rd exam.'

Naruto nodded.

"Nice to meet you Ciel-San."

He continued to write.

'The third exam will begin the day after tomorrow at noon.'

Naruto nodded.

"Excuse me I need to meet with my team."

He nodded and waved.

Naruto headed back to the suite his team was sharing just in time as the door opened and Sora and Yakumo walked out.

"Sora-Kun, Yakumo-Chan."

They nodded rubbing their eyes as they woke up.

"Let's go Kasai said to meet her at the Dango stand."

They nodded and followed him.

They arrived at the stand and saw Kasai sitting there gnawing at a stick.

"Oi about time kiddos follow me."

She hopped up walking out the door of the arena.

They followed her and arrived at a series of tents where the sensei were chatting with their teams.

Naruto looked at Kasai with curiosity.

"What are we doing Sensei?"

She smirked.

"We have three days till the final exam and I'm going to put you three under some intensive training to ensure you knock their socks off."

She cracked her knuckles and they paled.

'Shit.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Seventeen:** **Resurgence**

Naruto fell on the ground his vision was blurring as he coughed up blood and spittle.

Raising shakily to his hands and knees he breathed heavily.

"D-damn."

He had faced a lot of enemies in his short time as a ninja.

Zabuza, Haku, Mizuki all jonin level but he had never faced an enemy as formidable as this.

Kasai looked down at him twirling her blade.

"Get up Naruto or I'm going to double down."

She walked towards him and kicked him in the side sending him tumbling over.

He shakily got to his feet narrowly dodging a slash aimed at his side.

He continued to sidestep and dodge his sensei's barrage of slashes and kicks.

Yakumo appeared melting from the side of a boulder kunai in hand.

She tossed the kunai at their sensei who went to dodge only to be grabbed by a pair of clawed wind hands from above.

Sora smirked from a tree behind her.

"Gotcha!"

Kasai turned her head quickly blocking the blade with her bell earring this caused it to ring and she smirked.

"You really screwed up kid,"

White energy began to surround her as the pressure in the air changed slightly.

"Its time I stepped it up any way you won't improve if I don't give you my all."

Markings began to appear around her eyes as her short red hair grew into a long wild white mane.

"Don't worry I'll try not to kill you."

Naruto was the only one who had seen her sage mode at the bridge so he paled in anticipation channeling wind chakra into his limbs.

He narrowly dodged a hook to his face but was sent flying into a tree by a shockwave.

"Yakumo, Sora go all out sensei's in a whole nother league now!"

They nodded and released their chakra.

Sora channeled a constant stream of wind chakra into his claw-blades creating two hands of wind.

Yakumo disappeared in a cloud of orange and black petals as a sweet smell of flowers began to permeate the air.

Naruto released some slight Kyuubi chakra his eyes turning red he flickered forward.

Kasai caught him in the ribs with a sidekick sending him flying back.

Sora and Yakumo seized the opportunity and rushed their sensei.

Sora appeared behind her in a gust of wind and grabbed her shoulders with his wind hands holding her in place.

Yakumo appeared from the ground kunai in hand and slashed at her ankles.

Kasai tossed Sora white chakra chains wrapping around his hands sucking out his chakra and rendering him unconscious.

She hopped into the air and kicked Yakumo in the face bouncing her head off the ground and knocking her out.

"Step it up kids at this rate you won't be able to pass the finals."

She got into a fighting stance.

"Just you and me now Naruto."

Naruto felt his shattered ribs healing rapidly his exhaustion replaced by a wave of excitement and lust for battle.

"I've been working on a new jutsu and now I'll show you the results of my training."

He shook with red energy all he wanted was to crush his adversary and prove his superior power.

A voice echoed in his head.

 _ **'Show her boy show her our power.'**_

His teeth began to extend into fangs his whiskers becoming more pronounced his hair wilder.

He made a single seal and began to channel a massive burst of chakra his green wind chakra surrounding and interspersing with red Kyuubi chakra.

 **"Counter this sensei!"**

He formed a massive wind javelin in his hand he tossed it at his sensei before shooting a stream of fire from his mouth igniting it.

"Fire Style: Fox Fire Breaker!"

Kasai's eyes widened.

'What a powerful jutsu.'

She aimed a wind infused hook towards the blast knocking it off course and into a boulder behind her.

The boulder exploded in a tornado of fire debris flying everywhere.

"Naruto, kiddo, are you trying to kill me?"

He shook his head.

 **"You'd've lived ."**

He gestured to the markings on her face.

 **"I can feel your chakra."**

She nodded in understanding.

"So you know the range of my power."

She smirked.

"Then this should come as no surprise!"

She made a series of handsigns and the marks on her face receded a massive stream of chakra surrounded her before entering her body.

"Sage Art: Four Tail Flame Formation!"

Her eyes glew white for a split second from the amount of chakra before she opened her mouth and expelled a massive stream of white fire from her mouth.

It took on the shape of a four-tailed monkey before crashing into Naruto with what felt like the force of a small sun.

He was sent flying back as the flames engulfed him burning off his clothes and charring his arms and legs black.

The Kyuubi chakra worked rapidly to repair the damage but by the time he crashed to the ground he was knocked out of the form.

"O-Ow."

His sensei walked over to him.

"Better luck next time Naruto."

She cracked her neck.

"I might've overdone it but I was worried you might lose control if you kept using that chakra."

She gave him a serious look.

"Please refrain from using that unless your life depends on it if you use it during the exam I will step in and remove you."

He nodded in understanding.

"Are you okay you're kind of pale."

He nodded but felt light headed as his vision went black.

"Naruto!"

xXx

He woke up in a hospital bed the drab lighting irritating his eyes.

Next to him on either side were his teammates still sleeping.

Kasai sat in a chair across the room munching happily on a stick of dango.

"Sensei?"

He looked at her blearily rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?

She waved him off.

"Don't worry it's about seven."

She hopped out of the chair and walked to the door turning to face him as she opened it.

"I'll get you and the others some food they should be waking up soon."

She walked out closing the door gently behind her.

Naruto took the opportunity to change his bandages his devil bringer was starting to burn and itch again.

It glew with a red light and he wondered vaguely what it meant when it changed color.

He finished getting the last wrap as his arm returned to its regular orange glow.

A moment later his sensei returned with three boxes of takeout.

He turned and saw Sora half awake looking at him confused.

Naruto pretended like he didn't notice and graciously accepted the food from their sensei.

Yakumo yawned as she woke up blearily scratching her eyes.

She grabbed her head and winced.

"Ow did you have to kick me so hard sensei."

Kasai chuckled.

"Sorry I get a little aggressive in that mode."

Sora took the food and began to eat but didn't say anything he seemed deep in thought.

They all finished eating and their sensei tossed the trash in the bins.

Returning to her students she looked at the three of them and smirked.

"Rest up tonight cause I've got you for two more days and I plan to get the most out of this training."

They all paled and shared a single thought collectively.

'She's gonna kill us.'

xXx

The next two days were hellacious as they sparred non stop with their sensei at full power.

At first, they didn't stand a chance but slowly they felt their reaction times improve as they could predict subtle movements and react accordingly.

Along with this, they felt their teamwork improve considerably as they found little need for words instead, knowing what the others would do.

By the end of the second day, Naruto managed to land a scratch on her cheek with the help of his teammates.

He would come to regret this on the third day as it lit a fire under Kasai and she wailed on them toying with them like a lion would a gazelle.

But in the final hour of the third day, the tide would shift.

"Come on kids step it up this is barely a warm-up."

She cracked her knuckles holding a pose.

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip standing up defiantly he felt a fire in his eyes he looked to his side and saw his teammates shakily rise as well.

He locked eyes with them and thoughtlessly they knew what their course of action would be they scattered each in a different direction and took up a guard.

Naruto drew a series of kunai and tossed them rapidly at Kasai, Sora tossed Shuriken, and Yakumo tossed senbon.

Kasai worked on dodging and countering from each direction.

Naruto made some hand signs and two clones split off of him before sinking into the ground.

He followed this up by making handsigns and firing a stream of fire from his mouth.

Sora shot a gust of wind, and Yakumo a gust of water.

Kasai blocked these and jumped as the Naruto clones rose from the ground.

"Nice try kid's that was a clever layered attack but I'm not an idiot."

"Where are you looking?!"

She turned behind her and saw the Naruto clones charging at her from behind confused she looked back to see the two clones below her explode into blinding light.

She covered her eyes as a sharp pain rang through her head.

She felt the clones grab her arms and tossed them off opening her eyes just in time to see a massive clawed hand of wind crash into her chest before exploding.

She was sent flying back into a rock formation landing hard on her back as her sage chakra receded.

She coughed up some blood and shakily got to her feet only to collapse to her knees as she couldn't stand.

"Y-You did it, you all pass well done."

There was a series of cheers as Yakumo jumped tackling Naruto and Sora in a group hug.

When they were done celebrating Naruto walked over giving his sensei a shoulder to lean on he helped her to her feet.

"Looks like I get to take you to the hospital this time sensei."

She chuckled.

"Don't get used to it."

The rest of the day was spent recovering and celebrating as they awaited the third and final exam the day after.

xXx

Naruto awoke to a pitch black sun the light shone with the heat and fury of a wrathful god.

A voice called out to him from within the light ancient, demonic, and powerful like an abyss.

 _ **"You have grown strong my child but you neglect your birthright."**_

He walked toward the light and saw the floating crimson figure of an angelic man in the center.

"Kyuubi?"

The man chuckled.

 _ **"Hardly, I am he of many names the father of darkness, and bringer of ruin one day you shall know me, but first you must embrace what I gave you."**_

He outstretched his hand and Naruto's arm rose of its own accord the bandages burning away to reveal his demonic arm glowing weakly with orange light.

 ** _"It glows with the light of a blade neglected, rusted, and dull, like any weapon you must use it, or it is pointless."_**

He seemed irritated like a father scolding his child.

 _ **"You will need this power in the coming days there are those against which chakra is useless, you have met one such person."**_

He raised his finger and Naruto's arm began to glow red a surge of power returning to him.

 _ **"I will not help you again tell the world, use it now or you will fall in the future, the rest is on you."**_

The man turned around walking into the sun.

Naruto was flung back his left side engulfed in crimson flames as he returned to consciousness.

xXx

Naruto looked at the clock it was seven in the morning the early morning light shone in through the white curtains of the hospital room.

He felt an extreme heat and energy he paled turning his head quickly to his arm.

He looked at his left arm the bandages had burned off of it and it glew violently with red light crimson flames were shooting from his arm.

He reached into his pocket grabbing his roll of bandages he went to cover it only to see his sensei looking at him confused.

"Naruto... Wha-?"

He hopped out of bed rushing out of the hospital room ignoring the protests of his sensei.

He ran down the streets of Iwa trying desperately to cover his arm ignoring the confused looks and gasps of bystanders.

He kept wrapping the bandages around his arm but they would burn away as fast as he did.

He tried covering his arm with his hoodie sleeve but it burned away too.

He was so focused on his arm he didn't notice a figure until he bumped into them.

"Watch it you damn k-"

The man an Iwa jonin with a tan bandanna and long brown hair looked at him shocked and horrified.

"What is that thing, what are you some kind of demon!"

He drew a kunai and pointed it at Naruto.

"Stay back demon spawn!"

Naruto approached him desperately trying to explain.

"I said back!"

The man slashed at him and Naruto raised his arm blocking.

The man's kunai shattered into a million pieces and he was tossed away by a blast of red flames.

Some civilians screamed and began to run.

A team of hunter ninja leapt down from a nearby roof and encircled Naruto.

"On your knees hands where we can see them move an inch and we won't hesitate to kill you."

He obeyed their commands and one of them jumped down behind him placing chakra cuffs on his arms but was shocked when the steel began to melt.

The hunter ninja jumped back.

"Kill him!"

They all drew blades and prepared to attack.

They stopped when a familiar man in hunter ninja garb appeared.

He raised a hand signing something and they left.

He wrote something on a scroll and showed it to Naruto.

'It's me Ciel the proctor of the third exam I've ordered my men to cover this up come with me I can help you.'

Naruto nodded and followed the man through a back alley.

They took the backstreets to avoid any civilians and arrived at an unmarked warehouse on the edge of the village.

'Follow me.'

The man opened the door and entered the building.

Naruto nodded following close behind.

He entered the warehouse and saw it was filled with metal shelves covered in weapons, tools, and scrolls.

Ciel showed him another note.

'This is the armory nobody's scheduled to be here today so this should be a good spot to seal that power.'

Naruto nodded in understanding.

He drew a circle on the floor in chalk and motioned for Naruto to sit in it.

Naruto obliged and the man pulled a scroll from his pocket writing a kanji on it 喫

He raised his palm out fingers bent and purple fire appeared on each of his fingertips.

He slammed his hand into Naruto's demonic arm and the red fire mixed with his purple flames which he set on the scroll and they were sucked in.

Naruto's arm returned to a stagnant orange glow the remaining flames receding.

"Amazing how did you do that?"

He shook his head raising a note.

'That's for another day now you need to go we can't be seen together before the exam.'

Naruto nodded getting to his feet he wrapped his arm with the last of his unburned bandages and left the warehouse.

'What should I do I don't know what to tell Kasai-sensei.'

He walked through the village hands in his pockets deep in thought when he saw a familiar form.

"Hey, Hinata!"

She turned to him blushing.

"N-Naruto I thought you were in the hospital."

He shook his head.

"I got out early I heal fast."

She smiled.

"I'm glad you're not hurt I was worried you'd miss the exam."

He smiled back at her his nerves receding into him.

"Hey, you wanna grab lunch or something."

She blushed bright red.

"U-u-um I... I mean"

She began to tap her fingers together nervously.

"Are you okay you look kind of red are you sick or something?"

He walked forward placing his hand on her forehead.

She turned tomato red and blurted out.

"Igottagodosomething!"

She turned around and ran kicking up a dust cloud behind her.

He watched her disappearing form confused.

"Wonder what that was about."

He shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I guess I need to do this the third exam is in three hours I need to tell sensei the truth."

He turned around and began to head back to the hospital careful to avoid any streets he had previously been.

He arrived back at the hospital and jumped in through the open window to the room his team was in.

He saw the room was empty but on his desk was a note.

'Naruto I know you'll be back I had to go with your teammates we had to turn in your entry forms by a certain time.

We still need to talk head to the clearing where we trained I'll be waiting. - Kasai'

He folded up the note putting it in his pocket and hopped out the window jumping from roof to roof towards the village entrance.

xXx

He arrived at the clearing just as his team did.

"Naruto are you okay?"

Yakumo ran over hugging him.

Sora sat stoically leaning against a tree.

Kasai walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you are a cherished student of mine that means your precious to me you have nothing to hide when it comes to me."

She pulled him into a half hug and gave him a serious look.

"Tell me what's going on there are no secrets between us I need to know so that I can help you."

He let out a sigh.

"Alright I'll tell you but Yakumo and Sora need to know too they're my teammates after all."

She nodded and waved them over.

He removed the bandages from his arm tossing them to the ground to reveal his demonic appendage.

Kasai looked at it amazed.

"God that's incredible."

She grabbed his arm and examined it.

It was a reptilian esque black arm with glowing orange streaks leading into a vague star pattern on the back of the hand.

She smacked it with her knuckles a couple of times.

"It's as strong as diamond, chakra metal, solid stone maybe stronger."

"How did this happen?"

He shrugged.

"I was practicing kenjutsu one day and my arm just burned away this grew in its place."

"Do you have any clues as to what could've caused this it could it have been Kyuubi?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know what caused it but I did learn from a man what it is he called it a devil bringer."

She looked at him confused.

"Who was this man?"

He sighed annoyed.

"I wish I knew he called himself Sagi and he pretended to be a leaf Jonin that's all I know."

She nodded.

"I'll keep this under wraps for now but when we get back to the village You'll have to tell your father."

He nodded.

"Yes sensei."

She turned to Yakumo and Sora and nodded.

"Go ahead."

Yakumo practically tackled Naruto in a hug.

"You could've told me Naruto as far as I'm concerned this doesn't change a thing I'll always be your ally."

Sora nodded in agreement.

"As you've probably guessed I saw it the other night but didn't say anything I figured you had your reasons and I trust you implicitly."

He smiled trying to hide a slight tear in his eye.

"Thanks, guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Kasai cleared her throat.

"Not to interrupt the touching moment but if we don't start heading to the arena you'll miss the exam."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, let's go!"

They all paled and began to book it towards the arena.

xXx

They arrived just in time as the last team that arrived before them, entered the door.

Kasai approached the door guard and raised an I.D

"Leaf Team 6 here for the finals."

He nodded and waved them in.

"Go on ahead."

As they entered the atrium they saw hoards of people buying food and drinks for the show.

They followed the hallway out to the arena and Kasai waved to them.

"Good luck kids I'll be watching."

She walked to go join the other sensei in the stands.

As they stepped out onto the sand of the arena a thunderous roar of cheers erupted from the crowd as they went to go stand with the other competitors.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this took so long I've been busy, thanks for sticking around, and huge thanks to the 20+ new followers and favorites since my last chapter.

Sometime in the next week, I'll have a new chapter of YGX2 out so go check that out and leave a review if you like it.

The next chapter of TUP is projected to be out before months end but no promises - Best wishes - Ice


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Eighteen:** **The Third Exam Begins**

* * *

 **A/N:** So plans change and this is being released before YGX2 sorry!

* * *

Naruto took a step into the arena surveying the crowd above him the sand and dirt below him crunched and the sun shone down on his golden locks.

He looked to the lineup of shinobi and saw several cold looks as well as several of determination.

The blue-haired boy Choujuro walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Good Luck Naruto-Kun I look forward to facing you."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"You as well."

He turned around to face the proctor who began writing on a scroll.

'The Final Exam will consist of a series of 1v1 battles in a tournament format.'

He pulled a second scroll from his pocket and unrolled it writing something on the first scroll.

'This is the lineup.'

He gave the contestants a moment to see the match order before returning the scroll to his pocket.

Writing a final sentence on the scroll he showed it making a waving motion with his hand.

'The First Match is Shinji Tagame vs Hiroyuki Ito everyone else clear out.'

Naruto followed the crowd to the upper stands as the two competitors faced each other.

Shinji folded his glasses and jacket handing them to the proctor.

The man nodded and set them to the side of the arena.

The girl grabbed a flask of water and took a big swig storing it in her mouth she put the flask around her neck with a leather strap.

Ciel pulled a scroll from his pocket and raised his hand.

'Ready, Begin!'

He lowered his hand and both contestants flipped away from each other.

Shinji made some handseals and the ground around him cracked into an isometric pattern, several clumps of rock and dirt flying above his head.

They hardened into stone bullets which flew at Hiroyuki.

She drew a kunai and began to dodge them deflecting the few that made it to her.

Once the barrage ended she made some handsigns.

Her body grew in size her arms and legs filling with water before receding into her neck which bulged drastically.

She shot a massive stream of water from her mouth and it zigzagged into the air before flying down towards her opponent.

He put up a guard with two kunai and tried to block the onslaught of water the pressure pushing him back.

Making some handsigns Hiroyuki shot a gust of wind which spun the water into a halo.

He slammed his hands into the ground and raised a wall of crude stone barely blocking the halo which slammed through the wall and knocked him into the arena wall.

She put one arm behind her neck and the other by her side making two single hand seals.

"Ito Family Secret Jutsu: Siren's Song!"

Her eyes began to sparkle with tears a pained expression on her face as her body began to vibrate.

Waves began to pass through her body up from her feet to her neck.

As she opened her mouth a melodic sound filled the arena as the dirt and water began to shake.

The chakra became barely visible as it formed consistent ring patterns directed at Shinji.

He grabbed his ears and fell to his knees in pain blood falling from his ears.

He weakly put his hands into a seal and the shockwave of sudden chakra from his jutsu blasted the sound waves away.

All the dirt and rocks he had loosened began to fly towards him encasing him in a shell of hardened rock.

The shell continued to be slammed by more and more sediment the weaker rock falling away as stronger rock replaced it until he was encased in a perfect defense.

She smirked through her pain.

"That won't work unless it's a vacuous space, soundwaves can travel even through air."

At that, her leg gave out and she fell to her knee in pain dropping her jutsu.

She grabbed her leg in pain.

'Shit, I still can't hold it for more than a minute the vibrations rock my bones.'

She looked to the stone sphere expecting it to crumble as the boy was unconscious from her jutsu but it didn't.

As she began to wonder if he was awake the sphere crumbled to pieces but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Where'd he go!?'

She turned just in time to see him break through the ground behind her.

She paled the last thing she saw were his eyes pale yellow with no irises before he slammed an iron-clad fist into her cheek sending her flying.

She tumbled through the air slamming back first into the arena wall.

Coughing up blood she felt her vision blur as she faded from consciousness the last thing she heard was her sister.

"Hiroyuki!"

The older Ito sister jumped down from the rafters rushing to her sister.

She grabbed her and cradled her neck.

"Hiro are you okay Hiro!"

Ciel raised his hand into a fist calling the match.

He raised a scroll.

'The winner is Shinji Tagame.'

Ciel made a cross-motion with his wrists and medics came down to check on the girl.

Shinji walked over grabbing his stuff from the proctor.

He walked over to the girls and the older sister glared at him.

"Sorry I pulled my punch as much as I could it's hard to control my strength."

He bowed to the girl before turning to walk away he made his way to the steps leading up to the arena rafters and disappeared.

The medic checked the girl over green chakra visible on his hands.

She was bleeding from her mouth as her jaw had been broken her cheek was bruised and her neck had been jerked violently but she wasn't in any serious danger.

They put her on a stretcher and carried her out of the arena Sawano followed holding her sister's hand.

Ciel pulled out a scroll and it was shown on the projector to the crowd.

'The next match is Momo Yamanka versus Sakura Haruno.'

The girls jumped down from the rafters and faced each other.

'Ready, Begin!'

xXx

Naruto had watched the previous match wincing at the brutality of the final punch.

He turned to the steps and saw the victorious Shinji walking up them deep in thought.

His team was sitting adjacent to Naruto's and cheered as he approached.

Well, Akane did, Zeria gave him a nod of acknowledgment before returning to her cold facade.

Shinji sat down with his team and began mumbling to himself his eyes darting around dirt falling from his hand.

Naruto remembered he had done that at the first exam it reminded him of how Shikamaru made a hand sign when deep in thought.

'Must be a tic of his?'

Naruto's attention returned to the arena as the competitors faced each other.

xXx

Sakura stretched her arms nervously she knew Momo was Ino's cousin and had met her a time or two but she didn't know what her moveset was.

She and Ino had improved considerably since training under Kurenai (Who was ruthless in training fangirl out of them) and she had learned a lot.

Now she was proficient in genjutsu which it turned out she had a knack for and okay at taijutsu but still, she was worried it wouldn't be enough.

Momo nervously smiled and offered her a handshake.

Sakura nodded and they shook and bowed.

The proctor raised his hand signaling the match to begin.

Sakura jumped back drawing a kunai.

She knew from sparring with Ino how the Yamanaka technique worked and it had a radius of effect.

If she could keep her distance Momo couldn't mess with her head.

Sakura also specialized in ranged genjutsu so the distance was to her advantage.

Ino cheered her on (quite loudly) from the stands and Sakura felt new resolve.

Making a handsign she locked eyes with Momo.

Momo saw Sakura vanish amid a spiral of cherry blossoms and looked around confused.

"A genjutsu?"

Momo tried to dispel it but it didn't work.

Momo felt a fist hit her cheek and she was sent tumbling.

She got to her feet and drew a kunai.

She raised a hand a made a weak water medical jutsu healing her cheek.

Momo ran to one side of the arena before suddenly changing course and hopping back tossing a kunai where she would've been she heard a grunt of pain.

Taking the moment Momo dispelled the genjutsu and saw she had caught Sakura in the shoulder.

She quickly followed up tossing three more kunai and Sakura dodged one deflecting the other two.

Pulling the kunai from her shoulder Sakura tossed it back at Momo who dodged it closing her eyes.

Sakura paled.

'She knows my genjutsu is ocular based so she's closing her eyes, don't panic, this means she can't fight back properly.'

Sakura drew another kunai and ran towards Momo seeing her make a handsign she hopped back just in case but nothing happened.

'Did it fail or is she trying to psyche me out?'

Sakura made a split second decision and rushed Momo.

Tossing a kunai with a bell at her feet to make a loud ring she flipped over Momo's head landing silently behind her and went to punch her from behind.

'Now she'll think I'm in front of her.'

Sakura was shocked as Momo flipped around and made a handsign.

"How!?"

Momo smirked her nose twitching slightly.

"That kunai I hit you with was laced with a chakra infused perfume when combined with a jutsu of mine it gives off a strong flower-like odor."

Sakura paled.

"You could smell me?"

She nodded and Sakura froze as she felt a force pass through her body like a phantom ran through her.

"Mind Confusion Jutsu!"

Sakura began to sway dizzily.

The world around her was spinning she tried to move her arm but neck moved instead her leg moved her wrist and she was caught off guard.

Momo seized the opportunity and dragon kicked her in the face sending her flying into the arena wall smacking her head off of it and rendering her unconscious.

She heard Buru and Appuru cheering for her from the stands and blushed.

Ciel raised a scroll.

'The winner is Momo Yamanaka.'

She went to go check on Sakura and cast a water-based medical jutsu on her head healing her and waking her up.

"Wh- Where am I?"

Momo raised her hands into a sign.

"Dispel!"

The confusion wore off and she helped Sakura to her feet.

"You were great I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head.

"You won fair and square."

Momo smiled.

"Can you walk on your own?"

Sakura nodded.

They went their separate ways and headed for the stands.

xXx

Naruto saw Kurenai talking to Ea.

"Your student is quite good to break out of Sakura's genjutsu."

Ea shrugged.

"Momo is a natural at genjutsu she could even surpass you one day if she would just get over her fear."

Kurenai looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

Ea sighed scratching his ear.

"She refuses to use her clan techniques for fear of getting trapped in someone's mind today is the first time I've ever seen her use one."

Kurenai nodded.

"I hope she does, it would be a waste for one as talented as her to not use her skill."

Ea nodded.

"On that, we can agree."

Naruto looked back and saw Momo heading to meet her team on the way there she was tripped by a leg and there was laughter from the team sitting there.

The blonde member who looked like a relative of her's glared coldly and spoke with mock apology.

"Oops, my bad you didn't get hurt did you _Momo_."

He said her name with barely contained malice.

She stood up wiping tears from her eye and kept walking.

The grey-haired boy saw Naruto staring and twirled a kunai with dried blood glaring at him.

Naruto felt phantom pain on his back as he remembered the knife being driven in.

Momo arrived at her team and Appuru gave her a hug glaring at the blonde boy.

Buru couldn't contain himself and hopped up walking over to brawl with the boy he was intercepted by the Sasuke look-alike who was smirking smugly.

"Calm down big guy no need to get violent."

Buru punched him in the face and he fell on his butt shocked.

As some of the nearby civilians gasped in shock others laughing others cheering.

The Uchiha jumped up and punched Buru in the face kneeing him in the gut.

They went into a full-on brawl in the stands Buru kicked him back tackling him through the chairs and into the crowd.

Some women screamed a guy was caught in the face by a stray elbow and jumped up pissed.

"You damn kids just cause you're shinobi you think you can do whatever you want!"

The man ran off.

The boys continued to fight while their teammates tried to pull them off of each other.

Appuru paled and grabbed Momo slinking away The grey-haired boy and Kujin did the same this caught the attention of Buru and Ekirei.

They both paled when they saw two Iwa jonin arrive and yank them off of each other.

"Fighting in the stands is forbidden you are both disqualified."

The Jonin carried them to their sensei.

"You're students cause a situation they've been disqualified we will let them watch the exam but another violation and we will toss them in a cell."

Mizuki and Ea nodded and took their students aside to speak to them.

Ekirei paled as Mizuki gave him a cold glare grabbing him by his collar he lifted him into the air and clenched his fist.

He whispered to him angrily.

"You idiot you've ruined the plan you're lucky we're in a crowded place."

He tossed him onto his back and turned away from him.

Ekirei bowed and apologized rapidly.

"Go sit now."

Ekirei darted off sitting with his teammates.

Buru walked over to his sensei looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry sensei I lost control."

Ea nodded.

"We all make mistakes Buru you can't let them goad you there's nothing I can say that will teach you better than missing out on this opportunity."

Buru nodded and took a seat.

Ciel apologized to the audience for the interruption and raised a scroll.

'The next match Akane vs Zeria will now begin.'

xXx

The girls faced each other.

Akane tied her long red hair up into a ponytail and put wraps on her hands.

Zeria blew a blue bubble with her mint gum wiping a strand of platinum hair from her face.

'Begin'

Akane rushed Zeria and jumped with a knee strike aimed for her face.

Zeria flipped catching Akane's neck with a Frankensteiner slamming her into the ground.

Zeria contorted unnaturally bending her back to hold Zeria's neck with her legs from behind.

Zeria pulled Akane back and applied pressure choking her with her legs from behind while holding herself up with her palms.

Akane tried to pull her neck loose from Zeria's legs but couldn't so she began striking her with elbows aimed for her ribs.

Zeria endured the blows grimacing in pain as Akane began to sweat and turn pale as her oxygen was cut off.

Finally, Akane made a handsign and the earth under them shook and crumbled a wall of flames shooting out of it Zeria paled and had to release her to hop away.

Akane stumbled away but was caught on the arm and shoulder by the flames.

She moaned in pain falling to her knees she jumped into the dirt shoulder first rolling to put the fire out.

Akane held her arm in pain and turned to Zeria who was chewing gum boredly.

Akane growled.

"Just because you win in our training doesn't mean anything I won't hold back here!"

She tore off her fur jacket tossing it behind her she rushed at Zeria ignoring the pain in her arm she went in for a series of punches and kicks which Zeria dodged.

Akane groaned in frustration and jumped back tossing a barrage of kunai.

She used the cover to make a handsign.

"I know a long match with you is a bad idea so I'm gonna end it here!"

Akane's hands became encased in hard stone and she reared back her muscles rippling.

"Dodge this!"

Akane slammed her fists into the ground and the arena shook slightly as the ground shattered and three pillars of stone appeared.

She shot a stream of fire from her mouth and punched the pillars into six boulders which were encased in the fire before cascading towards Zeria.

Zeria dodged the first two which crashed into the wall behind her with a massive boom.

She jumped off the third one with a blue bubble of gum which she shot from her mouth and it crashed into the ground beneath her.

She slammed through the fourth one with her fist encased in the blue gum.

Zeria narrowly flipped in between the fifth and sixth ones guarding herself in a blue bubble to protect her self from the fire.

She saw the shocked face of the exhausted Akane and sucked the gum back into her mouth.

Making a handsign she channeled chakra into her mouth and shot it out as a spear which pierced through Akane's shoulder and into the wall of the stadium.

"I win."

Akane nodded and raised her hand to forfeit.

Ciel nodded and raised a scroll.

'The winner is Zeria.'

xXx

Naruto watched the crowd they were amazed at the last match.

"Such power from a genin..."

"I'd hate to face her."

"Yeah."

Zeria made her way up to the rafters and cooly walked past the spectators flipping her hair.

Ciel asked Akane if she needed a medic but she shook her head and limped toward the infirmary.

Ciel nodded and raised his hand into a circular motion.

Several earth ninja hopped down and made handseals repairing the massively damaged earth and arena walls.

Once they were done he raised a scroll into the air.

'The next match Shikamaru Nara vs Temari begin."

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew that was a headache to write trying to decide who would face who I finally decided to make a tournament bracket and it was a lot of work.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fights the next round will begin shortly (The next chapter will be out soon)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Nineteen:** **The Thrill Of Battle**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy April Fools don't worry, no pranks from me I'm not fond of them I tried to get this out at a reasonable time, hopefully, I succeeded, you get a double because Daddy Ice loves you don't get used to it.

* * *

Shikamaru made his way to the arena yawning.

'What a drag I have to face a troublesome woman.'

He exited the hallway and guarded his eyes against the sunlight.

He saw his opponent step out across from him her green eyes twinkling with amusement.

She unstrapped a large metal fan from her back and got into a fighting stance.

Ciel raised his arm into the air.

'Begin!'

Shikamaru ducked as a gust of wind flew over his head.

He quickly surveyed the area and saw that there was no cover it was all flat rocky land.

He drew five kunai with paper bombs attached and tossed them in different directions the instant before detonation he tossed down a handful of smoke pellets.

Temari growled in annoyance.

"You can't hide from me!"

She swung her fan a blast of wind knocking away the cloud of smoke.

To her surprise, he wasn't there when the dust settled.

She looked around and saw several holes where the kunai had landed.

'Clever, he made holes in the ground then distracted me so he could hide in one.'

"Fine, if you want to hide like a rat then I'll just have to make you surface!"

She tossed her fan up and hopped onto it making a handsign wind shot under it and she rode it like a glider.

As she flew over a hole she drew a summoning scroll and bit her finger the blood splashing onto it a ferret with a scythe appeared and dove into the hole.

A second later it hopped out shaking its head and landing on her shoulder she flew to the next hole and repeated.

It hopped back out, again nothing.

She did this for each hole until there was one left.

She recalled her summon and flew her fan straight up and flipped slamming it down towards the ground and sending a massive wall of wind down into the hole.

The ground was torn up by the wind and the hole was opened further revealing... nothing.

As she looked shocked Shikamaru hopped out of another hole and tossed a kunai at her.

She went to catch it only for it to pass through her.

'A clone!'

The same thing happened for each hole a split second apart and she was overwhelmed trying to figure out where the real one was.

At that moment he dove up from under her fan tossing a kunai at her.

She barely reacted in time catching it only to be frozen in place.

Her fan fell and both of them landed on the ground.

He held a handsign.

"You're trapped in my Shadow Paralysis Jutsu it's over."

She paled.

"How.. How could you outsmart me."

He shrugged.

"Not sure, I wasn't really giving it my all I was only thinking 150 moves ahead as opposed to my usual 200."

Her eyes widened.

Ciel was preparing to announce the winner when Shikamaru raised his hand.

"I forfeit."

This shocked everyone and the crowd began to boo tossing things at him.

The angriest one was Temari who grabbed him by his collar and began to shake him.

'The winner is Temari.'

xXx

Naruto facepalmed.

"Classic Shikamaru."

Shino and Choji nodded and Shi sighed.

"You have no idea."

xXx

Ciel cleared his throat inaudibly and raised a scroll.

'The next match is Zeria vs Choujuro'

They hopped down and Choujuro gave Naruto a thumbs up.

'Begin.'

Choujuro drew two kunai and charged Zeria.

He made a handsign and water began to spin around him.

She narrowly dodged his assault but he was much faster than Akane and she was paling slightly.

She could block his attacks but the water had a mind of its own and would attack where her guard was weak.

She flipped back and made a handsign shooting out blue gum needles.

Choujuro jumped through them letting them strike him he grabbed her arm with one hand stabbing her in the shoulder with his kunai.

She winced and he tackled her out of the air.

She landed hard on her back with him on top of her.

She tried to stab him with a gum knife at close range but he dodged headbutting her in the face.

Her head rang and she lost control of her jutsu.

He took the opportunity and locked lips with her removing the chakra gum with his tongue.

She blushed bright red and froze.

He spit it out to his side the water catching it and fading.

He put a kunai to her throat.

"Surrender please."

She thought fast getting over her embarrassment and made a single seal sign with her free arm a stone smacking into the back of his head she kicked him off of her.

Jumping back she tossed a new stick of chakra gum into her mouth and channeled chakra creating a spear like the one that pierced Akane.

He paled remembering and drew the blade from his back channeling chakra into it.

"Twinblade Release!"

The crowd gasped in shock as the blade was coated in powerful chakra becoming a massive chakra blade.

Kasai's eyes widened

"That's the twinblade!"

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"The twinblade?"

Kasai nodded.

"One of the seven legendary blades like the Executioner blade Zabuza had."

Naruto's eyes widened.

'Why does Choujuro have it he's just a genin?'

Choujuro grunted with effort his chakra depleted he slammed his blade into the spear shattering it and slicing Zeria's chest and legs.

He dropped the sword running over to catch her.

She landed in his arms bridal style and grimaced in pain.

"Are you okay."

He knelt down to check on her his face inches from hers.

He activated medical chakra and placed his hands on her chest healing her.

She blushed looking away.

"Don't expect a thank you i-idiot."

Ciel raised his hand.

'The winner is Choujuro!'

Choujuro picked Zeria up and handed her to a medical ninja who thanked him.

He grabbed his sword rewrapping it and tossing it on his back.

He blushed as the audience's cheers roared throughout the arena he bowed.

xXx

In the Kage's stand, the Tsuchikage's jaw was agape.

"That boy beat Zeria she was top of her class in the academy colour me impressed."

Minato smiled.

"He is quite impressive Lord Ohnoki."

The Mizukage elect rubbed his chin.

"His father will be pleased."

Zabuza smirked.

'Well done Choujuro.'

Minato turned to the Kazekage.

"Your son is next isn't he Lord Rasa?"

The Red-haired man nodded.

"Both of them actually though I don't like Kankuro's chances Gaara is in another league altogether."

Minato pondered what that meant and turned to watch the next match.

xXx

Ciel raised the scroll containing the next match.

'Next Gaara Vs Kankuro.'

Kankuro jumped from the stand unstrapping his puppet while Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand.

'Begin.'

Kankuro sent Crow at Gaara but the sand simply grabbed it out of the air.

It's jaw unhinged and shot poison needles at him.

Sand branched out and caught this as well.

Kankuro knew he couldn't match Gaara's sand but had hoped the element of surprise would work.

As he thought this he paled as he felt sand snake up his legs in less than a second he was fully encased in it.

"Surrender Kankuro or I'll kill you."

He nodded.

"I forfeit."

The proctor called the match and Gaara recalled his sand walking away coldly.

Kankuro let out a sigh of relief.

'I thought I was dead for sure.'

He headed back to the stands.

xXx

Sora grabbed his tekko-kagi nervously.

"I'm up next."

Yakumo smacked him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

He nodded.

"I hope so."

Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Good luck Sora."

xXx

Sora headed down and saw Choujuro come down across from him.

"You're Naruto's teammate Sora right?"

He nodded.

"And You're Choujuro I saw your last match your skill is unreal."

Choujuro blushed.

"I'm nothing special."

Ciel snapped his finger drawing their attention.

'Begin.'

Sora hopped back and made a handsign shooting a ball of wind from his mouth.

Choujuro countered it with a ball of water.

Sora hopped back and tossed some shuriken propelling them forward with a blast of wind.

Choujuro countered by tossing shuriken of his own and propelling them forward with water.

"Are we gonna play Simon all day?"

Choujuro smirked.

"Sorry I thought it would be fun."

Choujuro drew his twin blade splitting it into two he began channeling chakra into it.

Sora put on a second tekko-kagi and channeled wind into them two demonic wind hands appearing.

He charged forward making an ax handle motion the wind hands crashed down on Choujuro who caught them with his blades.

Buckling under the weight he began to sweat.

"Damn you're really something."

He bit his lip and channeled a stream of chakra.

"Twinblade release!"

The chakra doubled and he slashed through the wind hands.

Turning he stabbed at Sora the chakra from the blade piercing his shoulder.

Sora grabbed the chakra blades with his own chakra sending wind chakra down the blades which grew sharper the chakra turning green and growing in length.

Choujuro looked at him curiously.

"Why would you enhance my blades?"

Sora smirked and made a handsign.

"For this Fire Style: Monk Fire Jutsu!"

He shot out a stream of rolling fire which crashed into the blades shattering them and causing a massive explosion sending them both flying back.

They were both sent crashing into opposite walls with fire on them.

Choujuro thought fast and coated himself in water putting out the flames.

He looked at his opponent and prepared to put out the fire when he saw orange chakra begin to bubble out from him pushing the fire off of him.

He roared and whisker-like appendages grew out of his face his arm burning away to reveal a glowing red and green spiked arm.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sensei is that Kyuubi chakra!"

Kasai nodded.

"Don't worry Ciel has this."

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"You know of him."

She nodded.

"They call him the silent sealer he personally sealed the five tails and seven tails for the earth village."

Naruto looked curiously.

"He must be incredible."

She nodded.

Ciel rushed over slamming his palm into Sora's stomach he hopped back a string of purple chakra pulling orange chakra from his stomach.

He pulled two scrolls from his pockets and tossed them at Sora they began spinning around him until he wrapped from head to toe.

Then Ciel made a one-handed seal.

Green chakra began to emanate from the scrolls pulling the orange chakra out into the purple string and then sucking it into the scrolls.

He released the jutsu and the scrolls rolled shut flying back into his hands and Sora collapsed to the ground unconscious.

'The winner is Choujuro five minute delay grab snacks and drinks now.'

He picked the boy up and vanished.

xXx

Ciel appeared in the Kage box the guards hopped out reflexively but the Kage called them back.

"Ciel what happened?"

He set the boy down writing on a scroll.

'My apologies Lord Ohnoki It appears the boy was a pseudo-jinchuriki he began to lose control so I removed the chakra from his system.'

He handed the scrolls to Minato.

'This belongs to your village according to the founding accords.'

Minato nodded.

"Thank you Ciel-san."

He nodded.

'May I resume the exam?'

Ohnoki nodded.

Ciel vanished.

"Well Lord Minato what will you do about this boy."

Minato smiled.

"I'll handle it later for now let's focus on the exam."

The other Kage agreed and one of the leaf guards took Sora back to his team.

xXx

Naruto saw a ninja appear with Sora and ran over to check on his friend.

"Sora are you okay!"

The man looked at him calmly chewing on a senbon needle.

"He's unconscious but he'll live."

He bowed and vanished to return to the Kage box.

Naruto grabbed Sora's arm and looked at Kasai.

"A devil bringer."

She nodded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter I've got good news and bad news.

The bad news first I'll be going on hiatus as I have lots of school and family drama that have been limiting my writing time it shouldn't be more than a month.

The good news I have a My Hero story with several chapters already written that I'll be publishing here and elsewhere.

I was waiting for my artist u/Great_Daze as Reddit to finish the cover art before I uploaded.

Check it out if you want and I hope you enjoy Love you guys until next time - Ice


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty:** **Malice**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back! sorry to leave you hanging like that thanks to everyone who followed and fav'd while I was gone hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ino made her way to the arena fixing her hair.

She was nervous facing an older girl from another village.

She had been training with Kurenai and her cousin Momo but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough.

Still, she vowed to make a good showing.

She stepped out into the arena and saw the other girl walking out eyeing her up.

Sawano cracked her shoulders she was normally happy go lucky but she was worried about her sister and frustrated.

The two girls exchanged glances and tried to scope the other out.

Ciel returned from the Kage box and waited for the absent parts of the audience to return.

'The next match Ino Yamanaka vs Sawano Ito begin!'

Ino hopped back while Sawano made a handsign.

Ino paled as she saw the ground she was landing on was covered with a sticky liquid.

She couldn't stop her descent and her legs were encased in the syrup which hardened into an ice-like material.

Sawano made some more handsigns and shot three balls of the blue liquid at Ino.

It hit her in the chest, shoulder, and neck and began hardening holding her in place.

Sawano walked forward and grabbed the side of Ino's face.

Ino blushed as she felt their lips touch.

She felt a heat and began to sweat slightly turning red she wasn't sure how much of it was a jutsu as she saw steam emanating off them.

Ino began to feel her knees turn weak and felt her arms like jelly.

Her eyes widened when she felt Sawano's tongue wrestle with hers.

Sawano pulled away and whispered into her ear.

"You're cute for a leaf ninja, call me sometime."

She licked the side of Ino's face and Ino felt naughty feelings and had naughty thoughts.

'No Ino, bad Ino you like boys!'

Sawano went in for another kiss only to jump back as Ino broke free.

Ino managed to break her arm free and swiped at her with a kunai she flipped away and made a handsign tossing a dark fireball from her lips.

Ino barely broke out of the ice in time to dodge.

Ino tossed a kunai at her but she tossed another fireball and melted it.

'Damn is that even fire!?'

Sawano smirked.

"Nope it's Lava Release my kekkei genkai"

"Can you read my mind?"

She shook her head.

"I'm just perceptive."

Ino kept dodging the rain of lava.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

Sawano rubbed her hair chuckling.

"Sorry I'll dial it back."

She changed her handsign and shot an arc of fire before spinning it with dirt making a halo.

Ino flipped narrowly through the hole and saw it crash into the wall behind her with a blast of flames.

"You call that dialing it back?!"

She shrugged.

"I was going easy."

Sawano made a handsign.

"I'll show you my true power!"

She began to vibrate waves moving through her body.

"Ito Family Secret Jutsu: Siren's Scream!"

She opened her mouth and a screeching sound like a giant eagle shout out of her mouth shaking the arena.

The dirt and pebbles began to bounce the ground vibrating as the waves shook the arena.

Ino could see through the steam waves of ring-like chakra crashing in her direction then it hit her.

Her skull felt like it was splitting as she grabbed her head blood shooting out of her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

She fell to her knees screaming but couldn't hear anything.

She felt her body constantly shaking from the vibration.

Everything flipped upside down and her eyes rolled back as she faded from consciousness.

Sawano canceled her jutsu grabbing her arms in pain her bones had taken a serious beating.

Ciel raised his hand.

'The winner is Sawano Ito!'

xXx

Kurenai grimaced.

"She never stood a chance even I'd have trouble against that kind of power."

Ea nodded.

"She should not be a genin."

xXx

Sawano made her way to the stands and saw her sister was sitting there leaning on Choujuro.

"Hiroyuki you're awake!"

She ran over hugging her sister.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah my jaw hurts but I'll be fine."

Choujuro got up.

"Wish me luck I gotta go."

They nodded.

"Good luck Juro-Kun"

He blushed and ran off.

xXx

Sasuke passed Naruto on his way to the arena.

"Wish me luck idiot."

Naruto smirked.

"Good luck bastard."

He gave him a thumbs up.

xXx

Sasuke and Choujuro faced each other and bowed in mutual respect.

Ciel raised his hand.

'Begin!'

Sasuke rushed in and Choujuro ducked back drawing his broken twin blades he blocked a slash from a kunai and sliced at Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped back and made a handsign.

"Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

He shot three balls of fire at Choujuro.

Choujuro channeled chakra into his blades and slashed through the fire leaping at Sasuke.

Sasuke drew a chakra kunai and channeled fire chakra into slicing back at Choujuro's blade he knocked it out of his hand and sent it flying across the arena.

"Now we're even."

Choujuro smirked.

"Not quite."

He transformed the twinblade into a chakra hammer and slammed it into Sasuke's chest he guarded weakly with his kunai but was sent back into the wall.

Sasuke coughed up spittle as his back cracked against the wall.

"Sorry, Sasuke Kun but this is the end!"

Choujuro leaped into the air and made a series of rapid handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Burst!"

A massive water dragon formed behind him circling around him before flying at Sasuke.

'Shit if that hits me it's over!'

Sasuke felt a massive wave of adrenaline and suddenly everything stopped for a split second he felt a massive wave of chakra and made a handsign.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

He shot a massive stream of fire which melted through the dragon and crashed into Choujuro's blade knocking him back.

The heat was so intense that it caused the nearby sand to become glass.

In the reflection Sasuke saw that he had awakened his sharingan one tomoe in one eye two in the other.

'Itachi did you see!'

xXx

Back in Konoha Itachi, his parents, and Kushina were watching the exams on a television with pride.

Mikoto turned to Kushina.

"Did you see Sasuke-Kun awakened his sharingan!"

She smiled.

"He is your son of course."

xXx

Sasuke turned back to his shocked opponent.

"Sorry, Choujuro-San but I'm going to finish this now."

Choujuro smirked.

"The same to you."

Sasuke channeled fire chakra into his fist surrounding it with chakra that became visible the wind pressure changing.

"This is a jutsu I've been developing."

Sasuke flipped back sticking to the arena wall and channeled chakra into his legs to gain speed.

Choujuro did the same and channeled water chakra into his blade transforming it into a massive dragon-headed blade.

They both rushed meeting in the middle.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Blade!" / "Hokuken!"

Sasuke managed to break through the blade shattering it in two as a sound like a hawk screeching emanated from his fist.

Choujuro was shocked he had lost despite having the elemental advantage.

Sasuke took the moment of surprise and punched Choujuro in the face with a chakra laced fist knocking him to the ground unconscious.

'The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!'

Naruto cheered raising his fist.

Kiba, Asuma, and Hinata echoing his sentiment.

Sasuke helped Choujuro to his feet and walked him back to the stands.

"Thanks, I think I overdid it a bit."

When they passed Naruto Choujuro stopped him.

"Sorry, Naruto-Kun we'll have to fight another time."

Naruto nodded.

"It's a date."

Choujuro chuckled and sat down with his teammates who began doting on him earning a blush.

Ciel smiled.

'So many great shinobi this year I'm glad Lord Ohnoki agreed to host the exams.'

Ciel cracked his shoulders and raised a scroll.

'The next match Hinata Hyuga vs Sawano Ito.'

Hinata nervously pressed her fingers together.

'Ino-Chan didn't stand a chance what could I do?'

Naruto saw her face and put a hand on her shoulder earning a blush.

"You've got this Hinata-Chan, do your best."

She nodded.

"O-Okay."

She smiled at Sasuke and Kiba.

"I'll do my best."

Kiba smirked.

"You've already done better than me and Choji we didn't even pass the second exam."

She nodded.

"S-sorry."

He shrugged.

She nodded and left for the arena.

xXx

Sawano smiled she was relieved that her sister would be okay.

She didn't know much about the girl she was facing but she was from the Hyuga clan so she'd keep her guard up.

She saw the girl approaching and bowed.

Hinata bowed back and smiled.

"G-Good luck."

Sawano chuckled.

"You need it more."

Ciel raised his hand.

'Ready, Fight!'

Sawano tossed a kunai at Hinata she raised one of her own and blocked it.

Sawano tossed two more and Hinata prepared to block it but Sawano smirked and made a handsign.

"Wind Style: Ricochet Slash!"

The three kunai turned green and began to move on their own.

Hinata paled and tried to block them all.

One of them managed to slash her arm another her leg.

She drew another kunai but was caught in the arm.

'Think what would Neji-Niisan do!'

xXx

Three Weeks Earlier

xXx

Hinata was sitting on a bench eating a cinnamon bun when Neji sat down next to her and drank a water.

"N-Neji-Niisan good morning."

He smiled.

"Good Morning Hinata-Sama."

He cracked his neck.

"I just got done training."

Hinata nodded.

"You work so hard Neji-Niisan ."

He nodded.

"Of course, I have to be strong to protect the main branch."

She blushed.

He stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"If you would, come with me Hinata-Sama I have something to teach you."

She nodded and finished the last bite of her food following him to the training ground.

He checked to make sure no one was there before turning to face Hinata.

"I want to spar with you at full power."

She nodded.

"A-ano If you want."

She got into a fighting stance and he mirrored her.

He rushed at her and went in for a barrage of strikes she smacked them away before pushing two palms at his shoulders.

He sidestepped this and caught her in the shoulder with a strike before ducking and catching her in the calf.

"You have to move faster Hinata-Sama imagine a net surrounding you, you have to strike all the fish."

She tried to grasp his explanation while countering his strikes.

He hopped back bending one palm behind his back and one in front of his chest.

"This is it Hinata sink or swim, Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!"

He went in for the barrage and it clicked in her mind.

She had been failing because she adhered to the rules too much it was too rigid and slow designed for a masculine approach.

She was a woman and had flexibility and fluidity to her advantage.

She bent back showing her flexibility and began to move her arms rapidly smacking away his strikes.

She pushed him back and picked up her speed meeting his strikes with increasing rapidity.

"Protective Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!"

He smiled his eyes widening in amazement.

"Well done Hinata now use what you've learned to improve your form you still have room to grow."

She blushed.

"Thank You Neji-Niisan."

xXx

Hinata saw the kunai coming at her and everything slowed down she began channeling chakra into her hands and spinning rapidly smacking them away as they came.

She saw her opponent pale and sweating it must use a lot of chakra to keep this up so she'd just have to outlast her.

She continued to knock away the kunai as it came until Sawano dropped the jutsu exhausted.

Hinata took the opportunity and leaped aiming a palm at her chest.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

Sawano raised her hand expecting a strike but was confused when Hinata didn't approach.

Her eyes widened in shock as she coughed up blood.

The chakra palm hit her liver.

Hinata paled.

"S-Sorry I was aiming for your shoulder."

Sawano fell forward and spit up blood.

"I-I surrender."

The proctor nodded.

'Hinata Hyuga wins!'

xXx

Naruto smiled and cheered.

"Good Job Hinata!"

She blushed.

'T-thanks Neji-Niisan'

He watched her from the stands pride in his eyes.

He turned to Hiashi and his father who looked shocked.

"Where did Hinata learn to do that?"

Hanabi cheered.

"Yay sis!"

xXx

Ciel checked on Sawano calling the medics down.

'The next match Yakumo Vs Temari Begin."

* * *

 **A/N:** There's Chapter twenty landmark moment, I'll try to wrap up the semis next chapter so get hype, peace!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** **First Encounter**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we go!

* * *

Yakumo turned to Naruto he was still smiling over Hinata's victory and felt a hot pressure in her chest it couldn't be jealousy?

She shrugged it off.

'Why would I be jealous he's my teammate we're all friends."

She laughed it off yeah there was nothing there.

Naruto turned to her.

"You're next right good luck Yakumo-Chan!"

She blushed.

"Thanks, Naruto-Kun."

She headed down the steps to the arena and saw the blonde girl stepping out.

The arena had been repaired again for the last set of fights.

Though she wasn't worried about shattering the arena she was subtler than that.

Temari looked at her long brown hair braided with pink beads and her pretty brown kimono and scoffed.

"They have me facing a girly girl."

Yakumo glared at her.

"Underestimate me if you want it's your funeral."

Temari smirked.

Ciel raised his hand.

'Begin!'

Yakumo ran at her and jumped over her head Temari froze caught off guard.

Yakumo kicked her in the head knocking her away from her fan.

Yakumo made some handsigns.

"Fire Style: Trip Wire Jutsu!"

Yakumo shot a sharp thin string of fire out of her mouth at Temari's legs.

Temari jumped over it but Yakumo smirked and she paled.

Yakumo pulled the string and it wrapped around Temari's leg.

Yakumo yanked the wire and slammed Temari into the dirt.

"How's that for girly!"

Temari growled standing up.

"You're gonna regret that."

Temari made some handsigns and the sand on the ground began to swirl around her hiding her presence.

When it fell she was gone.

Yakumo looked around.

"W- What Where'd she go?"

Yakumo felt a gust of chakra and turned to see Temari picking up her fan and swinging it a wall of wind flying into her chest.

She was sent cascading into the wall.

Yakumo climbed to her feet and made some handsigns.

"Fire Style: Trick Noose!"

Yakumo rushed toward Temari shooting a line from her mouth Temari ducked under it.

Yakumo smirked biting the rope and fire traveled down it.

Yakumo drew a kunai and cut the rope from her mouth.

She tossed the kunai at Temari's legs and Temari flipped away.

Yakumo pulled the rope and it wrapped around Temari's neck.

Temari's eyes widened in shock.

"Gotcha!"

Yakumo grabbed an invisible wire and spun it reflecting the light.

"Surrender or I'll cut off your air supply."

She pulled on the wire and the noose tightened around Temari's neck like a garotte.

Temari nodded and raised her hand.

"I submit."

The proctor raised his hand.

'Yakumo wins!'

Yakumo made her way to the stands and Naruto was waiting for her.

"Good job Yakumo-Chan Sora woke up."

She nodded and went to go check on him.

"Are you okay Sora-Kun?"

He nodded.

"Yes I saw the end of your match good job Yakumo."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

Ciel raised a scroll.

'The next match Kujin Yamanaka Vs Momo Yamanaka."

Momo paled.

Appuru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Momo you've got this."

She nodded.

Momo stood up shakily and made her way to the arena.

Kujin glared at her as he approached.

"I've been waiting for this moment Momo-Chan."

He licked his lips his eyes glowing with excitement.

She shook slightly like a gazelle faced with a hungry lion.

Ciel looked at the boy in disapproval but raised his hand.

'Begin.'

Momo froze in fear immediately and Kujin seized the opportunity rushing her.

Kujin charged forward and backhanded Momo sending her skidding in the dirt.

She tried to climb to her feet but he put a foot on her head and pushed her face into the dirt.

"Stay down Momo, learn your place."

He pulled a syringe from his weapons pouch and injected her in the arm her eyes widening.

"W-What was that?"

He chuckled darkly.

"Fear toxin although you probably won't notice a difference."

He was right aside from some blurriness all she saw was him.

"You know I've longed for this moment for so long but it's just not the same with people around."

He sighed.

"I suppose I'll make do."

His face twisted into a Cheshire smile his eyes glowing like hot embers.

He stomped on her head slamming her face into the ground.

Appuru gripped the railings hard enough that the steel beam crumbled.

Ea put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, she needs to do this herself."

Momo tried in desperation to crawl away as he boredly kicked her in the ribs and face, and stomped on her legs and lower back.

"This just isn't doing it for me give me a good moan of pain."

He tapped his chin.

"I know."

He grabbed her by her hair picking her up and drew a kunai.

He put it in her mouth and began poking around in her jaw blood leaking from her mouth.

He pulled the kunai out.

"Nothing? okay moving on."

He tossed her to the ground ripping some of her hair out.

He put it to his nose and smelled it his pupils dilating.

"Lovely."

He twirled his kunai.

Rearing back his muscles rippled.

He shoved the kunai into her back and she let out a scream of pain.

"There it is!"

He smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll think of that later when I'm celebrating my promotion to Chunin."

He pouted.

"I'd love to mind flay you right here, I have so many great ideas but I know they'd stop me so surrender and I'll be on my way."

Momo weakly let out.

"I-I surrender."

The proctor nodded.

'Kujin Yamanaka wins.'

As soon as Kujin had left Appuru dove down to check on her friend.

"Are you okay Momo-Chan?"

She nodded weakly.

Kujin smirked as he made his way up the steps.

The crowd booed him but he ignored it.

Heading to the atrium he was followed out by his team.

Ciel raised a scroll.

'Before the final match, I have an announcement,'

He pulled a second scroll out.

'Due to an uneven bracket, the following shinobi get a by to the finals, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Thank you.'

Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"I really wanted to fight in the semis."

He growled.

"Especially that piece of trash Kujin."

He clenched his fist.

His team nodded in agreement.

Ciel raised a scroll.

'The final match of the semifinals Hinata Hyuga vs Yakumo.'

The two girls nodded at each other and Naruto cheered down at them earning duel blushes.

'Begin.'

Hinata rushed forward and went for a series of strikes.

Yakumo narrowly dodged them dropping to her palms she lifted a leg up catching Hinata in the chin.

She spun around and followed it up with a donkey kick sending Hinata flying back.

Hinata hit the dirt with her back catching herself in a roll.

She tossed an air palm at Yakumo who dodged it.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Bouquet Jutsu!"

Yakumo shot eight balls of fire which rapidly flew at Hinata.

She barely dodged half of them getting caught in the shoulders and chest by the others.

Falling to the ground with fire on her jacket she tossed it off revealing her black formfitting undershirt.

Naruto and Kiba blushed seeing how developed she was.

Neji tried to avert his gaze embarrassed.

Hinata looked at Yakumo determination in her pearl eyes.

"I-I'm going to go all out forgive me if I hurt you."

Yakumo nodded smiling.

"The same to you."

Yakumo made a handsign and the arena was enveloped in a thick fog.

"Kurama Clan Secret Tecnique: Demon's Breath Jutsu!"

Hinata looked around but couldn't see Yakumo through the fog.

'Byakugan!'

She was knocked back by a sudden flash of light and grabbed her head in pain.

"W-what was that?!"

Yakumo appeared behind her kunai in hand.

"That was concentrated Yin chakra it's extremely potent and hard to look at."

She slashed at Hinata and Hinata spun around striking her wrist and knocking the kunai out of her hand.

Yakumo grunted in pain and vanished into the fog.

Hinata smirked with determination.

"You may have blinded my byakugan but you still have to get close to me to attack."

Yakumo chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong this is just one part of my combo every good setup needs a payoff."

Yakumo made a handseal.

"Kurama Clan Secret Technique: Dark Binding jutsu!"

Hinata heard rumbling all around her and jumped just in time to see a thorny black vine shoot past her leg.

Hinata channeled chakra into her palms and began deflecting branches as they zigzagged past her.

"Eight Trigrams Protective Palm Rotation!"

Hinata began to spin and the rotation created an orb of chakra which tore through the branches knocking them away.

'I-I did it!'

She felt the branches continue to storm at her and continued rotating using every ounce of chakra she could muster.

Finally, the branches subsided and the fog began to recede.

Hinata reactivated her byakugan bracing for the pain and adjusted scoping out Yakumo's position.

She ran forward and caught her in the chest with a palm sending her flying back.

The fog faded slightly but still obscuring the view of the crowd and proctor.

Yakumo coughed up blood falling to her hands and knees.

"G-Give up Yakumo-Chan."

She shook her head tears falling lightly down her cheeks.

"N-not here not in front of Naruto I-I can't."

She let out a scream and grabbed her head as her hair grew long and wild turning a dark muddy brown.

Her skin turned a sickly grey color as fangs grew from her mouth and two long rabbit-like ears grew horizontally from her head.

Her pupils shrunk and her sclera turned black as her irises turned a dull red.

Hinata paled in terror as she doubled in size and let out a roar.

She made a handsign with her clawed beast like hands.

She spoke in a masculine demonic voice.

 **"Kurama Clan Secret Technique: Forest Of Ash!"**

The shattered branches repaired themselves and doubled in size wrapping around each other to form zigzagging trunks which shot into the ground.

The branches broke through the earth around Hinata becoming trees which multiplied and closed Hinata in a forest cage of wood and leaves.

The tops of the trees poked out of the fog and the audience looked on in shock.

"Is that Mokuton!"

"It can't be!"

"Yakumo" laughed her voice overtaken by another as a stream of smoke shot out of her mouth surrounding the trees before igniting.

Naruto paled as he saw the explosion where Hinata had been.

"Hinata!"

He went to run down when Kasai grabbed him under his arms and held him back.

When the wreckage cleared Hinata emerged her shoulder was badly burned and she was a bit beaten up but she was still standing mostly unscathed.

 **"How!?"**

Hinata smirked and chakra began to surround her palms.

"I have something to prove I refuse to lose here."

The demon possessed Yakumo fell to her knees and her head.

"Aaagh!"

Her eyes returned to normal briefly and the fog receded just enough that Ciel could see them.

She let out a roar and they returned to a murky red her body further transforming.

 **"I am Ido the rabbit artist you cannot beat me Ningen!"**

He grabbed Yakumo's pouch ripping it off of her leg and pulled a paintbrush from it.

The demon put the brush in his mouth making a handsign.

"Fire Style: Wire Death Prison!"

The demon shot three fire wires from its mouth which split into six more then nine until an entire web of them formed a massive dome around Hinata.

 **"Now Die!"**

The wires began to snap slashing at Hinata she tried to block one with her kunai but it sliced through it like nothing.

'They can't be blocked if they touch me I'm done!'

Hinata began to flip, dodge, and weave around the wires while the demon set up a portable easle.

He smirked flashing his fangs and stabbed the handle of the paintbrush into his arm.

Ciel ran to stop him but he snapped his finger and a red barrier surrounded him.

Flipping the brush around he dipped it in his blood and began to paint.

Hinata paled as she narrowly avoided a wire only to see a noose fall behind her neck.

It caught her and the prison rapidly receded becoming a gallows as she pulled at her neck fighting for air.

The demon finished its drawing and stepped back making a handsign.

 **"Done a picture-perfect finish, Demon Art: Hellscape Crusher!"**

for a split second the sky turned black and a bolt of red lightning struck Hinata melting the wire and surrounding branches.

The audience jumped as they saw the sudden lightning crash from the sky.

The Raikage Ay turned to the other Kage.

"What in the hell is going on I can't see a damned thing!?"

They all looked to Zabuza but he shrugged.

"This fog is thicker than my mist I have no clue."

Hinata fell to the ground covered in electrical burns her clothes were in tatters and there was steam coming off of her body.

The demon turned to the proctor as he undid the barrier.

The proctor rushed over to him with purple fire on his palm.

 **"You! I won't let you send me back to Gehenna, I am a high demon! I will rule you ningens for eternity!"**

The demon swiped at Ciel with its claws but he passed through him and slammed his palm into its forehead a seal appearing on its forehead.

It let out a scream as steam shot off of its body shrinking in size and reverting into Yakumo.

 **"You Bastaaard!"**

Ciel let out an inaudible sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He checked on Yakumo noting the new grey demonic arm which glew with purple light.

He saw she was fine and ran over to check on Hinata.

He checked her pulse and thanked the heavens she was alive but badly burned on her arms and legs.

He made the cross-motion with his arms as the fog cleared and a team of medics ran down grabbing the girl and taking off.

'Thank god that was the final match too many questions.'

He raised a scroll.

'The winner is Yakumo Kurama that concluded the preliminary round the semifinals will begin in one day's time.'

The crowd let out a resounding cheer as the Kage stood up and clapped.

Ciel wrote a message on a scroll before heading to the kage box he handed it to the fourth and turned to Ohnoki.

"What happened?"

Ciel made a note on a scroll and eye-smiled.

'No worries Lord Ohnoki I handled it an examinee just got out of hand.'

He nodded crankily.

"Come we must prepare for the finals."

Ciel nodded and followed him out.

Once they had left Minato opened the scroll.

'Yakumo Kurama is a demon vessel I sealed the power in her psyche here's the formula.'

Minato's eyes widened it explained the sudden rumbling.

He turned to Zabuza, Rasa, and Ay and bowed.

"My apologies Lord Kage I must be on my way thank you for the show."

He motioned to his elite guard and they flashed away.

xXx

Naruto saw Yakumo dropped off by a medical ninja.

Her arm was demonic, grey, and glowing purple.

"Another one?"

Kasai nodded.

"Do you think it's related?"

Naruto put his hand on his head.

"It's too to close be a coincidence."

She nodded in agreement.

"We need to talk to my dad."

* * *

 **A/N:** Before I get comments on Yakumo using Mokuton it isn't Mokuton it's Yin-Yang chakra which allows the user to create anything.

How you ask can she use that?

The Kurama clan kekkei genkai allows them to use Yin chakra demons have access to Yang chakra with access to demon chakra she can combine them to use it.

I can't say anything else keep reading for further answers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:** **46 and 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** Now entering the halfway point get ready, real quick this is an important note so read it or you will be lost,

Over the course of writing this story, I've gotten various reviews complaining about things being inaccurate such as the fire temple being in the village when it isn't canonically.

As I explained at the beginning, and various times since, this is an alternate universe story things have changed, this chapter will be a big revelation chapter for the lore of this alternate universe so pay close attention.

* * *

Naruto followed Kasai to the hall bordering the kage box.

Two guards approached them and asked what they needed.

Kasai explained that they needed to speak with their leader and showed them her headband.

They nodded and one of them left to fetch the Hokage.

A moment later Minato came with his personal guard and looked at them.

"Naruto, I already know what this is about."

Minato grabbed his bandaged arm gently holding for a moment then pulled him in for a hug.

"You could've told me musuko."

Minato ruffled his hair earning a somber smile from Naruto.

"Sorry, tou-san."

Minato's expression changed with the drop of a pen and he looked at Naruto deadly serious.

"I have to finish discussions with the other kage go wait in the conference room, we need to talk."

Kasai bowed to the man motioning her student to follow.

Naruto obliged still gripping his arm where his father had touched him.

He felt a relief that his father wasn't mad at him for hiding it but he wasn't sure how he was going to explain it to him.

He followed his sensei to a conference room with a single wooden table faintly lit by a single torch sconce in a corner.

They both sat and restlessly awaited Minato's arrival.

A few minutes later Minato arrived sighing in annoyance and took a seat.

"Sorry Lord Ay was worked up and wanted to spar."

Minato laid his hand on the desk and looked to Kasai expectantly.

She shrugged and turned to Naruto.

"I don't know any more than you, Naruto will have to explain."

Naruto looked down at his bandaged arm thoughtfully.

"I don't know much but I'll tell you what I can."

Naruto sighed laying back in his chair and adjusted the collar of his orange hoodie.

"It was the day of the Genin entrance exam I had just failed and left to vent my emotions by training."

He looked somber remembering the sea of negative emotions he had felt failure chief among them.

"I practiced kenjutsu for about thirty minutes when I heard a voice in my head."

Minato looked worriedly.

"Kyuubi?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, it was something else something older and deeper."

He paled remembering his dream of a black sun and a red figure which floated above him.

"It told me it would give me power and then there was pain... so much pain."

He grabbed his arm remembering the intense burning and tearing as his flesh was replaced by his devil bringer.

Minato looked at him calculatory.

"Naruto think hard was there anything different about that day?"

Naruto thought but aside from the emotions he couldn't place it then it clicked.

"Yes tou-san I was practicing kenjutsu which I'd learned from a man named Sagi he was a leaf jonin."

Minato looked at him confused.

"Naruto there are no Jonin named Sagi here the last one was Sagi Ojiyama and he died in the third ninja war."

As he prepared to further breach the subject further there was a knock at the door.

Minato turned to face the entrance his guards gripping their blades in case of attack.

"Come in."

The proctor of the exam Ciel walked in followed by Yakumo and Sora both sporting fresh bandages over their new demonic arms and injuries from the exam.

Ciel raised a scroll as the kids took a seat next to their sensei and teammate.

'Gomen Minao-sama I figured I could shed some light onto this issue I'm something of an expert on myths and legends.'

That was only half the truth but they weren' ready for the full truth and he needed to bide his time till they were.

"Go ahead Ciel-san.'

Ciel bowed writing on a scroll and turning to Naruto.

'Tell me Naruto did you have any dreams of this figure if so what form did he take?'

Naruto nodded remembering the dream which preceded the ignition of his arm.

"Yes, he took the form of a red angelic figure floating before a vast black sun."

Ciel's eyes widened and he turned ice white sweating slightly as he gripped his scroll tightly.

Minato looked at him worriedly.

"I take it you know who or what is causing this?"

Ciel nodded bleakly pulling a small book from his pouch.

He flipped it open to a page and set it down on the desk for all to see.

In the picture, was a regal humanoid bull-like figure with long rabbit-esque ears and goat-like horns holding an infant.

His eyes were conflicted and could be interpreted as sinister or sad.

He wore a long hooded red robe with light armor on the hood and shoulders and on his left arm was a metal gauntlet which resembled Naruto's devil bringer arm.

Ciel set a scroll next to the book.

'This is the Elder Demon Baal he is often associated with the sun and is depicted as a regal almost angelic figure by most interpretations.'

Minato looked worriedly but also confused.

"I've never heard of him is he a lost Bijuu?"

Ciel shook his head.

'You've heard the Bijuu are concentrations of chakra that is only half right, in actuality, they are lesser demons banished from the plains of Gehenna by Kaguya.'

Minato slammed his head into the table in frustrated confusion.

"Gehenna, Kaguya what does this all mean?!"

Ciel raised a calming hand.

'I'm getting to it, please, Gehenna or Hel is the realm where demons reside it is concurrent yet parallel to Mundus our own realm,'

He flipped to a page in his book showing an illustration a world tree with a separate tree growing from the bottom like a wooden hourglass.

'-Kaguya was the first demon and mother of all concurrent demons the Ten-tailed Rabbit worshipped as a Goddess by early men.'

He flipped another page showing an illustration of a beautiful woman with rabbit-ear-like horns surrounded by demons.

Kasai peaked up.

"I've seen her!"

Minato and Naruto looked interested.

"You have?"

She nodded.

"When I was a little girl,"

She looked entranced trying to remember all the details.

"-in the Sarutobi Clan Library there was a musty old book about the origin of Ninjutsu you've probably hear about the Sage of six paths it said she was his mother."

Ciel nodded in affirmation.

'It is widely believed in the circles I run in that Hagoromo Otsutsuki more commonly know as the Sage of six paths was a cambion, a half demon.'

He flipped to a page illustrating a cambion it showed a handsome man with long black hair and demon horns.

Minato let out a sigh of relief.

"It's good to know more about this but there are still so many questions."

Ciel nodded.

'I will try my best to find the truth but this will take a while, so get comfortable.'

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto and Minato exchanged hugs.

"Naruto I'm glad we know more now but promise me you won't keep anything from me."

Naruto nodded.

"I promise tou-san."

Minato ruffled his hair.

"Good, I have to go now meet up with your team the exam resumes in three days I'd use the time to train."

Naruto smirked giving his father a thumbs up.

"My thoughts exactly."

They both nodded turning to leave for their respective duties.

Naruto headed to his team and saw Sora and Yakumo deep in thought both gripping their new arms.

xXx xXx xXx

Ciel flipped to a page showing a grotesque rabbit demon painting in the blood of a freshly killed deer.

'This is Ido third child of Kaguya the Rabbit artist.'

Yakumo looked sick as she paled and gripped the table.

"That... That's the thing that was inside me?"

Ciel nodded.

'I forcefully exorcised him from you but it seems his essence merged with yours to the point that Baal was able to alter you as he did Naruto.'

Sora looked down at his arm.

"And me?"

Minato looked at him surveying him thoughtfully.

"I had my sealing team examine the chakra Ciel extracted from you it seems it was Kyuubi chakra, at some point, someone made you a pseudo jinchuriki."

Sora was shocked.

That explained everything the blackouts, the hateful gazes of the other monks, his poor chakra control.

"But why, why didn't Chiriku-Sama tell me?"

Minato looked thoughtfully.

"He must not have known or else he would've told me, now that the fire temple is in the village confines it was a danger to us all."

Sora looked relieved but still held a shred of doubt.

Naruto looked at Ciel.

"So we know how Baal changed us but the real question is why?"

Ciel shrugged.

'Who knows Baal is one of the most austere, and mysterious demons he rarely interacts with mortals but when he does it's never good.'

Minato looked at him suspiciously.

"I thank you Ciel for all that you've shared but how do you know what you do, and has the how long has the earth village been hiding this knowledge."

Ciel shook his head.

'The earth village is just as ignorant as you even Ohnoki-Sama is in the dark I am part of an elite, and ancient secret society which goes beyond borders.'

Minato's eyes widened at the thought of something so grand being a mystery to so many shinobi.

"Tell us if they've known this for so long why not tell the rest of us."

Ciel shook his head.

'I've told you enough for now if you want any more information then there's something I'll need you to do.'

Minato nodded.

'Summon your ANBU who have been listening in.'

Minato wasn't surprised that a sensory nin of his level who had been in the last great war could sense them Ciel was a powerful shinobi.

Minato snapped and the ANBU descended around him.

"Okay, they're here now what?"

'Everyone in this room is going to be branded with a seal of my design which will prevent you from telling anyone outside this group what we've discussed here,'

'Further, tampering by anyone with chakra different than my own will result in your tongues being rendered void.'

Minato looked annoyed.

"Do you really think I'm going to keep this information from my people?!"

Ciel shrugged.

'If you want my help then yes I think you will.'

Minato sighed defeated.

"Fine tell us what to do."

'Give me your hands.'

Everyone in the room laid their hands on the table and he took his time drawing an intricate seal on each of them before making a one-handed sign.

The seals glew green before vanishing.

'Very well, we will discuss this further at the conclusion of the exams, goodbye.'

Ciel vanished in a swirl of dirt and wind.

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto and his team continued to walk to the arena commons where they were staying.

As they were heading to their room they passed a familiar team and Kasai got in between them.

"Mizuki."

The grey-haired man smiled with fake sweetness feigning hurt.

"Ah, Kasai-chan why the cold hello we're both leaf ninja, right?"

Kasai growled but shook her head motioning her team to head into their room two of them obliged but Naruto stayed behind.

Kasai wanted to behead the man right there for his treason but Ciel had convinced them to put off their punishment until the exam had concluded.

Minato had been furious upon his discovery that the traitor had attempted to murder his son and had already sent a messenger bird to the village to capture the Hiruji family.

Minato felt guilt that he hadn't known but the incident had occurred far from the village out of reach of the sensory ninja.

When Naruto came home that night amnesiac he had told them he injured himself training and his wounds had healed to an extent that it didn't seem serious.

It seemed Mizuki, his team, and the Hiruji clan were all members of the same organization that Ciel had once been a member of.

He had left after the organization had begun persecuting and killing humans with demonic heritage, jinchuriki, and people possessed by demons.

He had also revealed that their goal was to eventually kill everyone with Kekkei Genkai as they had descended from Kaguya.

Minato was horrified at this revelation and wondered how many people in his village were secretly members.

But he had to put it out of his mind and focus on the exam.

Naruto growled and clenched his fist wanting to knock the smug look off of Mizuki's face but Kasai shepherded him into the room closing the door behind them.

"Don't let him get to you Naruto when the exam is over he will be dealt with for now just focus on the task at hand get some rest tomorrow we begin training.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright sensei good night."

She smiled.

"Good night Naruto."

Naruto tossed his sandals off and left for the room he and his teammates were sharing.

He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I am a huge Tool fan and the name of the chapter refers to Cambions of course as human evolutions having 46 and 2 chromosomes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back sorry for the wait I had to cram for my finals and I was moving apartments, The next chapter of Daze will be up shortly. - Much Love, Ice

* * *

Naruto awoke in the bed of his team's arena quarters.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he brushed his long blond hair out of his face.

His dark blue eyes reflected the faint morning light from the waning moon.

He yawned grabbing his forehead as he tried to remember his dream from the night previous.

The only things he could remember were static images and vague feelings.

He silently flickered out of bed careful not to awaken his slumbering teammates.

Making his way to the tiny kitchen he started a pot of coffee.

He never drank it when he was at home but since he was a shinobi he'd found the morning ritual necessary to maintain sanity.

He sat in the hard cedar chair adjacent from the table and waited for the nectar to brew.

He heard the door creak open and drew a kunai from his sleeve eyeing the intruder carefully.

"Easy gaki it's just me."

Naruto blushed, sheathing his blade in the steel wrist launcher under his sleeve.

"Sorry sensei I'm a little on edge lately."

She smiled setting a brown paper bag on the nearby counter.

"It's alright Naruto I understand."

The coffee maker let out a shrill beep and Naruto hopped to turn it off.

Naruto you look like you need a shower go take one I'll finish up here."

He nodded thankfully, leaving to soothe his aching muscles in the warm rapids.

Kasai stayed behind and poured the confection into a set of steel thermoses.

She went about making some macrons as a reward for how hard her team had been training.

She had learned the recipe years ago while protecting a foreign trader in Kumo.

She went about carefully preparing the treats setting the colorful snacks into a white cardboard box.

As she finished packing everything Naruto emerged from the shower hair still wet covering his face like a freshly soaked dog.

He had a fluffy white towel wrapped around his lower half and his toned scarred chest was still glistening with water droplets.

He made his way to a small closet and grabbed a scroll.

Noticing she was staring at him he blushed.

"Sorry sensei I forgot to grab clothes."

She chuckled.

"It's alright gaki I'm glad to see my hard work paid off, you've got a tight little body."

She gestured to his muscles and Naruto turned tomato red running back into the bathroom to change.

She laughed nearly falling over as her other two students blearily walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

A few minutes later Naruto came out wearing long taped black pants and a short-sleeved blue shirt with an orange sleeveless hoodie thrown over it.

He took his seat at the table and Kasai sat the box in front of her students.

"I'm so proud of you all and you've all done so well in your training these last few days that I wanted to give you a reward."

She opened the box of colorful treats and her students looked at her curious.

Sora was the one who broke the silence inquiring her about the contents.

"What are these sensei?"

Kasai smirked.

"Macarons a foreign desert they're really incredible."

Naruto shrugged and took one biting into it the others gaged his reaction.

His eyes began to sparkle.

'Sugoi!'

Kasai and Sora each grabbed one and bit in after a dramatic delay their reactions mirroring Naruto's.

A moment later they were all digging in with the ferocity of wild beasts.

Kasai swore she saw Sora and Naruto trading death glares only to break focus as Yakumo took the moment to steal more treats.

Naruto reached for one only to be elbowed in the face by the girl.

And Sora jumped on her back growling like a wild cat.

Kasai sweatdropped.

'Are they that good?'

Naruto got a wicked gleam in his eye and tossed a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared he and the morsels were nowhere to be seen the only things left behind were an empty box and a door wide open.

His teammates shared a quick look of mutual malice and began to chase like mongrels.

Kasai facepalmed and a few moments later the door shut, Naruto behind it and Naruto flashed a toothy grin.

The empty box poofed revealing itself to be a Naruto clone who bowed on one knee handing the real Naruto the box of macarons before dispelling.

Kasai gave him a look.

"Really Naruto?"

He shrugged tossing a macaron into his mouth.

"All's fair in love, war, and food."

He sat at the table and opened his thermos taking a sip of coffee.

Eating a few more macarons he closed the box grabbing his thermos and went to leave.

"Thanks for the food sensei I'm heading out before the exams begin when the others return, tell them, Never mess with the King of pranks."

He gave her a peace sign flickering away.

Kasai chuckled.

"Note to self while childish and at times downright goofy he displays a knack for situational adaptation and on the fly tactical planning."

She smiled like a proud mother.

'Well done, Naruto.'

xXx xXx xXx

Naruto walked down the street toward the nearby hot springs.

He had a few hours before the next exam and he wanted to relax.

He arrived at a ritzy building just below the Irid cliffs.

He saw the prism-like waterfalls flowing into the crystalline hot springs steam rising from the cold water and hot water meeting.

He entered the building through the ornate green and gold door and was greeted by a butler and maid.

Their uniforms were extremely expensive with pristine white gloves and their threads were silver laced.

Both conventionally yet classically attractive with long silver hair and green eyes they appeared to be twins.

The brother was tall and lanky and appeared to be in his early twenties, The girl was stacked and appeared to be two years older than Naruto sixteen or seventeen.

"Greetings sir welcome to the Irid springs, I'm Tamaki-"

The man with his long hair tied into a samurai bun began to speak only to be stiff-armed by his sister.

"-And I'm Yuri!"

Her long hair was tied into a complex butterfly-wings shaped braided knot at the back.

Naruto paled slightly at their antics.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase a two-hour bronze package."

The man nodded climbing from the floor and wiping the blood from his mouth still cheery.

"Of course sir that will be 900,000 Ryo."

Naruto's eyes bulged.

"Nani!?"

He prepared to protest when an old man with extremely long tri-braided silver hair down to his ankles and sage-like amber eyes clacked out on geta sandals.

He wore extremely expensive robes enlayed with silver and jade.

He was leaning on an eagle-headed staff for support, the deep riverbed wrinkles below his eyes giving him away as a man of advanced age.

His eyes widened in recognition and shock.

"Minato-chan?!"

Naruto looked surprised.

"You know my father?"

The man took a second to recollect himself.

"Father, oh yes, of course, it has been what.. ten years, I suppose he's a man by now."

The old man smiled genially.

"You look just like your father child, tell me what's your name?"

Naruto bowed smiling.

"It's Naruto, Ojisan."

The man nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun I am Kamino when your father was your age he saved my life."

Naruto wasn't surprised his father was a prodigy who had been on missions all over the elemental nations in his youth.

"Tell me, how is your father?"

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded.

"You mean you don't know, Oji?"

The man shook his head.

"I live in seclusion here at the Irid falls."

Naruto nodded.

"But you're from Iwa surely you've heard the stories?"

The man shrugged.

"I care little for conversation, I spend my days in quiet meditation."

Naruto briefly wondered if he should break the news to him but decided not to.

"He's good Kamino-Oji he's a great man, powerful, and well respected in our village."

Kamino nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that he was such a kind boy."

He tripped the butler with his staff.

"Tamaki you oaf why can't you be more like that?"

The man grimaced.

"Apologies, Tou-san I'll try harder."

The old man gave Naruto one more genial smile before turning to his daughter.

"Yumi, you and Tamaki give him the V.I.P package for as long as he wants free of charge any kin of Minato's is kin of mine."

The girl nodded helping her lanky brother to his feet.

"Yes, Tou-san."

The boy grumbled going ahead to set up the package.

The girl stayed behind and eyed Naruto up calculatory.

"You don't look like much to me but Tou-san speaks highly of your father."

Naruto shrugged.

"I guess it skipped a generation."

She nodded coldly and led him to his room.

Naruto followed her to a private spring where Tamaki was pouring a pink powder in the water turning it a warm pink color.

There was a cart of delicious food laid out in the corner and relaxing music was being played.

Tamaki moved the cart over to the edge of the spring and then bowed excusing himself.

Naruto walked over to the cart grabbing a sandwich and began to eat.

He saw the girl was still there and looked at her confused.

"What are you still doing here?"

She gave him an accusatory glance.

"Like you don't know."

Naruto looked confused but shrugged it off and continued eating.

"Well if you're gonna stand there you could at least help me finish this food."

She looked tempted her stomach growling but shook her head.

"I can't I'd get in trouble."

Naruto smirked.

"Close the door and they won't know."

She gave a hand signal and Tamaki closed the door.

She walked over sitting on the edge of the spring and began to eat with Naruto.

"You and your brother seem close."

She nodded.

"We're twins."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, I could see that though he looks older how old are you anyway?"

She looked embarrassed.

"Seventeen I'm just not much of a grower."

Naruto busted out laughing she did look much younger with a few notable exceptions.

She looked annoyed and punched him in the shoulder before immediately paling and recoiling.

"Kami I'm so sorry please don't tell!"

Naruto went to say something gesturing with his hand when she flinched.

He paled.

"Did you flinch?"

She shook her head.

"N-no."

Naruto looked at her confused.

"I'm not gonna hit you why would I?"

She went to say something but stopped returning an empty tray to the cart.

"I lost my appetite."

Naruto nodded setting his empty tray on the cart.

She moved the cart to the corner of the room before returning to where Naruto was sitting.

His pants were rolled up and he had his feet in the water.

He looked deep in thought and turned to say something when she suddenly kissed him.

His eyes widened and he pulled away as she straddled him.

He gently pushed her off of him and stood up.

"Yumi stop, what are you doing?!"

She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

She looked confused.

"This is what you came for?"

He looked disgusted.

"Kami no!"

She looked genuinely flabbergasted.

"I just came here to relax before the exam."

She looked at him surprised.

"You're a ninja?"

He nodded flashing the headband in his pocket.

"Oh."

He looked at her confused.

"Isn't this a hot spring?"

She nodded.

"It's a Triple H Club."

Naruto looked confused.

"A Host, hostess, and hot spring club."

Naruto blushed.

"Oh, that explains the price but Oji makes you do this?!"

She shook her head.

"No, Tou-san retired years ago he doesn't know, back then this was just a hot spring but his apprentice Kukuri-san thought it would be more profitable as a hostess club."

She went in to resume straddling him but he pulled away.

He gently grabbed her wrist and accidentally brushed her face with his palm.

The makeup came off and he saw the side of her face was bruised brown, black, and blue.

"Yumi what happened to your face?"

She looked away.

"I fell."

He saw the outline of a closed hand and realized she had been struck.

It all made sense now the flinching, her odd behavior.

"Yumi who did this to you."

She looked away.

"A regular."

He reached for her arm and she recoiled.

"Yumi I'm not gonna hurt you I promise."

He slowly inched forward and pulled her into a hug.

She lowered her shoulders and sank into him.

A moment later she began to sob into his shoulder as he brushed hair.

The makeup on her neck came off on his shirt and he saw ligature marks on her neck showing she had been strangled with some kind of cord.

Naruto's eyes glew with cold fury as he began to shake with rage.

"Tell me who did this to you."

She shook her head.

"I-I can't."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Yumi I can protect you."

She looked like she considered it but shook her head.

"There's nothing you could do the man who did this is powerful, and influential."

Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"I can't just do nothing."

She looked at him annoyed angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why do you care so much you don't even know me!"

Naruto nodded smiling.

"That may be so but I can't stand to see people suffer whether you're my closest friend or a complete stranger if you're in trouble I'll help you out."

She looked down dejected.

"Please.. just drop it."

Naruto nodded but he had no intentions of letting it go he would find out who did this and make them pay.

She looked at him and stood up removing her gloves she began to unlace her black corset.

"Yumi stop."

She shook her head.

"This is my job Naruto-kun just fuck me so we can be done with it."

She tossed her skirt to the floor removing her jacket and dress shirt.

Naruto blushed as he saw her milky white skin her figure showcased by a set of purple lingerie with grey stockings.

"Yumi you're beautiful truly, b-but I can't do this."

She looked at him annoyed.

"Are you a eunuch?"

He blushed angrily looking offended.

"Kami no I have a- er well ya know."

She nodded.

"Are you gay, I thought I saw you checking out Tamaki."

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm very much straight."

She removed her bra motioning suggestively to her half-naked body.

"Then take me."

Naruto fell on his butt blushing and stammering.

"I-I mean..."

She straddled him removing his shirt and began to plant kisses on his neck.

"Yumi just stop!"

He tossed her off of him a little too roughly and put his shirt on apologizing before swiftly excusing himself.

He quickly walked through the hallway thanking the staff abruptly and leaving out the front door.

His head was a swirl of emotions and he tried to process them as he made his way to the arena.

'Just my luck I go to the springs and now I'm more stressed than before.'

He sighed.

'I'm sorry Yumi but I couldn't take advantage of your emotions I promise before I leave I will put a stop to your pain.'

He cataloged the thought in the back of his mind changing his focus to the exam.

'First, there's someone else who needs my help.'

He thought of Momo and her sadistic cousin his knuckles tightening.

xXx xXx xXx

Yakumo and Sora turned their heads and saw the figure of their blonde teammate approaching.

Yakumo looked at him concerned and slightly annoyed as Ciel began to give the prefinal speech to the audience.

"Naruto-kun where were you, any later and Ciel would've disqualified you?"

Naruto blushed bashfully.

"Sorry, I had to grab some tools."

He showed her a set of scrolls which he placed in his leg holster.

She nodded but still looked annoyed.

Once Ciel was done showing the scroll to the audience he revealed the scroll showing the first match of the semis.

'Appuru Nara Vs Rock Lee.'

The examinees cleared out joining their teams in the rafters while the first two contestants faced each other.

Appuru measured up the boy her brown eyes surveying him with cold calculation as he dramatically stretched, his teeth sparkling as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Yosh Gai-sensei I will make you proud!"

Appuru sighed.

"Great another energetic fanboy."

She yawned stretching halfheartedly and pulled a shiny metal object from her kunai holster.

Ciel raised a scroll.

'The first match of the third round semifinals begin!'

Immediately Lee rushed in with a flying dragon kick aimed for the girl's cranium.

She reacted with lightning speed blocking the kick with her wrists in an x pattern.

At this moment Lee caught a glimpse at the object in her hands it was some kind of metal rod which could be pulled apart into two smaller bars with a metal wire running between them.

Appuru smirked as she moved her wrists tying his ankles in the wire and using the hold to toss him into the nearby wall.

As he tried to free his legs he was caught back first by the stone wall coughing up spittle from the impact.

She quickly returned the object to her pouch making a handseal.

The arena wall cracked behind lee two stone tendrils wrapping around his wrist a third his neck.

She made another seal and her shadow shot out in tendrils further wrapping him.

"It's over you're immobilized surrender or I'll be forced to incapacitate you."

Lee grunted with effort breaking one arm free from the stone he reached into his pouch and tossed a silver pellet onto the ground.

A blinding flash rang out pushing away Appuru's shadows and the next instant Lee had vanished.

She growled wiping the stars from her vision.

'Damn I shouldn't have underestimated his resistance.'

A moment later He appeared atop the arena rafters and looked to the audience where an older man in an identical fashion obviously his sensei gave him a nod.

Lee immediately reached down rolling up his pant legs and pulling off two metal weights they crashed into the ground hard enough to shatter the ground and the audience was stunned.

Naruto paled his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"He wore those things!"

Lee rushed down to the arena only the faintest outline was seen tossing dust down the wall.

Appuru amazingly spun around catching a leg her arm cracking as the audience winced.

She grabbed the boys leg a shadow shooting off of her wrist and wrapping around it.

Shikamaru's eyes perked up.

"I've never seen that move before."

Appuru smirked at the shocked Lee.

"Nara clan Secret Technique: Near Radius Shadow Binding!"

The shadows continued to wrap around him as she made a second seal and the ground beneath them sank.

Lee paled.

"Quicksand!?"

She smirked.

"I figured You'd just break out of stone."

She pushed him down deeper separating from him once he was half submerged she leaped away a tendril of shadow smacking the ground and launching her further.

She made another handsign correctly predicting that he wouldn't lose so easily.

Several boulders broke from the ground rising into the air towards her and snapping in half, half of them launching towards Lee and striking him as he blocked.

The other halves began to crash into her covering her in a layer of dirt and stone.

Naruto recognized the technique and paled.

By the time Lee was able to escape from the rain of stone Appuru was falling towards him with a boot aimed for his face.

He foolishly tried to block the attack only to hear his wrists crack as he felt a rock hard strike snap them.

He moaned in pain hopping away and noticed the shiny layer of mineral armor on her body.

He looked determined but his eyes were flickering with pain and something else.

Appuru didn't know what he was thinking of but she had a feeling it wasn't good for her.

She decided it was time to end it and made a set of seals raising her hands above her head.

A line of stones began to surround them and she slammed her fists down, the ground shattering and shaking as Lee put his hand to his chest an intense look in his eye.

"First Gate, Gate of Opening: Open!"

"Earth Style: Tengu Rock Slide Lvl 6!

Just as the chakra shot out of Lee he was buried in a tsunami of stone and dirt which continued to pile on top of him.

She could hear him muffled beneath the onslaught utter another set of words.

"Second Gate, Gate Of Healing: Open!"

The next moment the dirt flew away as it was blasted by chakra.

She hopped back drawing her chakra blade just in time to counter a chop aimed for her neck.

Lee winced as the blood flowed from his hand but fought through the pain.

"Third Gate Gate of life: Open!"

His skin began to turn red as his black hair turned upward and Appuru paled as his hand began to chop through her knife.

She encased it in a layer of thick chakra stone and parried him sliding under his guard and tossing him away.

"You're strong Lee but I can't afford to lose here I'm afraid this is game over!"

She made a single handsign and coughed up blood her hands shaking.

"Tengu Rock Slide Lvl 23!"

She fell to one knee her eye twitching and turning pale as the arena began to shake.

The ground ripped open in a zigzag pattern a flood of rocks launching at Lee who paled and quickly opened the fourth and fifth gates the shockwave blasting a large chunk of the stone into dust.

But it wasn't enough.

He was assaulted by a barrage of stone and dirt breaking his bones and tearing his clothing until he was left bloodied, and unconscious his lower half buried underneath a mountain of stone.

As Appuru collapsed from overexertion puking bile and blood the rocks crumbled into powder.

Ciel ran over to check on them they were alive but the boy's legs were badly mangled.

He called over the paramedics and they loaded the kids onto stretchers.

The boy's sensei and teammates followed quickly to check on him as did the girl's.

Ciel sighed.

'The winner is Appuru Nara the next match is Akashi Hiruji vs Yakumo Kurama.'

The girl gripped her arm nervously as the boy's eyes lit up with malice.

X Chapter End X

 **A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending I didn't want to end the chapter halfway through the next fight so I'm saving it for next time hope you guys understand - Love ya'll Ice.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: The Wicked Angiris**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's an early upload to make up for last weeks cliff hanger, enjoy!**

* * *

Yakumo walked to the arena holding her devil bringer arm nervously.

She knew the boy was a member of a cult of demon haters and she was a former demon host with a demonic appendage.

He would no doubt toy with her and pull no punches.

She would have to go all out or risk serious injury.

The boy walked into the arena sharpening a wicked looking silver dagger and tying up his long grey hair.

"Prepare yourself _demon_."

He spat the word with so much venom you would think it was a slur.

He gave her a wicked smirk his silver eyes gleaming in the harsh Iwa sun and she felt her stomach tighten.

Ciel looked at her empathetically but raised the scroll signaling the match to start.

Immediately he spun tossing an orb in her direction she raised her wrists to cover her eyes just in time as it shot out shards of silver shrapnel.

She uncovered her face just I time to see the heel of his sandal crash into the top of her head.

She felt her head spin with crushing pain as she was planted to the ground her nose meeting the hard dirt.

She climbed to her hands and knees blood flowing from her right nasal cavity.

She knew from what Naruto had told her what his follow up would be and spun around smacking him with her demonic arm.

She caught him his jaw crunching and he was sent crashing back and skidding along the ground.

Sure enough, his plan seemed to be to pin her down with his dagger and turn her chakra on her.

The low ground was her enemy and she couldn't afford to be toppled.

She went on the offensive.

"Fire Style: Grand Flame Flower!"

Making a handsign she shot a plume of flame from her mouth it spread out taking on the shape of a massive flower and shot towards the downed boy.

He growled rolling onto his back and channeling wind chakra into his dagger he cut through the flame kipping up to his feet and flipping away from the resulting blast.

"Nice try demon bitch but Sanctus guides my hand and his power is beyond yours!"

He made a handsign and a ray of sunlight surrounded him in a cone.

His teeth began to grow into fangs his silver eyes glowing green.

"DIEEE!"

He flashed forward in a burst of speed cutting her across the chest with his wind blade.

She coughed out blood falling back and clutching her chest as the warm blood filled her hand.

She raised her arm as he swiped down at her with his blade the wind chakra shredded the bandages off her arm revealing her demonic appendage.

"That's right girl show them what you really are!"

He smirked pulling a second dagger from his leg, it glew with white chakra and he stabbed her in the arm forming a handsign.

"Fuinjutsu: Demonic Reflection Barrier!"

She screamed in pain as her chakra turned to acid burning her.

"How does it feel your blonde teammate tasted it earlier but he didn't get to fully enjoy it before my work was interrupted.

He turned to glare at the spectacled earth boy in the audience.

"But this time there will be no interruptions!"

He increased his chakra output shoving the blade further into her arm and out the other side.

She screamed as the white chakra assaulted her cells burning her from the inside out.

Naruto ran to the railing to help his teammate but was held back by Kasai.

"No Naruto Ciel will step in if it goes too far if you interfere she'll lose the match."

Naruto gritted his teeth but nodded.

Yakumo fought through the pain yanking the blade from her arm and tossing it at the boy who slashed through it with his wind blade.

His pupils which were now white dilated rapidly as his glowing green eyes scanned the area.

"My reflexes and vision are being enhanced by the light of Sanctus you can't catch me by surprise."

He chuckled darkly.

"From my perspective, you might as well be moving in quicksand."

Her eyes widened as she got an idea.

'That's it quicksand!'

She smirked subtly and raised her hand.

He had already seen the flame wire from his peripheral vision and flipped away from it.

"Nice try but I saw your earlier match I know all your little tricks."

She shook her head.

"Not all of them, Earth Style: Blinding Dust Bath!"

She opened her mouth shooting out a wave of dust which blinded him as he screeched in rage.

She used the precious time to run across the arena while weaving seals.

Spitting out several wires of flame she surrounded herself in a complex maze of trick wires.

Then she held the ram seal and waited for him to attack.

He stared at her his eyes red from both the dust irritation and the murderous rage he was feeling.

"That's it you're dead!"

She expected him to charge, she expected him to ready his wind blade, what she didn't expect was for him to charge straight through her flame wires with a slice aimed straight for her neck.

In a moment his arms and legs were tangled in the wire but he continued charging as they burned and sliced through his wrists and ankles.

He slashed at her and the wind cut the wires causing an explosive reaction as the fire met the wind.

He was surprised by her amused reaction as the explosion simply caused her to dispel.

"A shadow clone!"

The explosion caused the ground to give way and he fell into a sticky sand-like substance.

He paled as he remembered the match previous.

'She covered the quicksand with a new layer of earth and lured me in to fall in!'

He struggled trying in vain to claw his way out but was swallowed by the ground.

Yakumo let out a sigh of relief and fell to her butt.

Ciel called the match and a rescue team arrived to pull the boy out before he suffocated.

To their bewilderment, he wasn't anywhere in the sand.

Yakumo paled as she felt an arm break through the ground and grab her ankle a sharp blade of wind slicing her throat.

Her eyes widened in horror a reaction mirrored by her team and Ciel.

The boy pulled himself out smirking sadistically and relishing in the moment as he watched the blood leak from her mouth.

He was knocked to the ground by a sudden force as he was restrained by guards and the medical ninja ran over to help the girl.

Naruto rushed down to check on her but was held back by Ciel.

'Stop Naruto you'll only get in their way.'

He growled but nodded.

They managed to seal the wound with medical ninjutsu and put her on a stretcher she had passed out from shock and loss of blood.

Ciel released Naruto and he went with his team to check on her.

Once they were gone Ciel raised the scroll announcing the next match.

'Shinji Tagame of The Earth vs Kujin Yamanaka of The Leaf.'

The brown haired spectacled boy hopped down his sandals hitting the ground with a resounding smack.

His white pants were marked from where his fingers had been gripping the fabric.

The blonde Yamanaka eyed the boy up cautiously.

'He'll be tough to beat.'

'Ready begin!'

Kujin started by tossing a series of needles at the boy he raised his hand and six clumps of dirt rose up smacking the needles away.

"If you think I'll let you pump your poison into my bloodstream think again."

Shinji gave him a cold glare.

"I saw what you did to your own kin I thought you leaf ninja had honor."

Kujin spit, his eyes apathetic.

"Honor is for the weak Momo had it now look where she is in the infirmary."

He chuckled to himself.

Shinji growled.

"You disgust me."

He made a handsign and stomped his foot a block of stone rising from the ground he slammed his fist out and it jetted out as a large jagged stone.

"Earth Style: Friction Impaler!"

Kujin ducked barely avoiding being lanced by the stone.

"That was close are you trying to kill me!"

Shinji didn't respond his cold indifference was all the answer he needed.

He made another series of handsigns.

"Earth Style: Showering Death Spikes!"

The stone shattered into a million shards each flying towards Kujin's eyes, nose, neck, and other vital areas.

He barely dodged blocking his essentials with a kunai in each hand.

He had just blocked the last of the stones when he saw Shinji charging him with a knee aimed for his jaw.

He stabbed out with his blades as a deterrent but Shinji took one in his leg and the other in his gut.

Cracking Kujin's jaw with a strong knee he sent him upward grabbing his legs in midair he spun him around tossing him into the ground where he landed hard his shoulder and neck popping and tearing.

"You say honor is for the weak, well in our village mercy is wasted on scum like you, so get up weakling or I'll kill you while you're down."

Kujin coughed out blood but smirked.

"Am I weak or just cunning?"

Shinji's vision began to blur as he saw a purple liquid leak from his wounds.

"You didn't think I only poisoned my needles did ya?"

Kujin chuckled.

"I gotcha."

Kujin climbed shakily to his feet as Shinji fell to his knees grabbing his head his eyes pulsing.

"No, it can't be!"

He groaned fighting against the serum.

Kujin walked forward at a brisk pace.

"Now that won't do I want to taste of your fear."

He made a handsign opening his mouth a green cloud shot out and surrounded Shinji for a few seconds before fading.

Shinji let out a terrified scream.

His teammate's eyes widened in horror they had never seen him once show a sign of discomfort or fear in his life.

He began to cry and scream shaking in the fetal position as he clutched his head.

"No father please I didn't mean it don't not again!"

Kujin chuckled.

"That old chestnut eh well can't hate the classics."

Kujin sighed.

"I have no reason to prolong your suffering you bore me so I'll end this."

He raised his hands One in a semi-circle the other a half triangle.

"Yamanaka Clan Kinjutsu: Mind Flay Jutsu!"

Ciel paled recognizing the name and kneed Shinji in the chest to knock him away from it.

'Kujin Yamanaka is disqualified the winner is Shinji Tagame!'

Kujin growled but turned to leave.

Ciel intercepted him.

'You're not going anywhere guards cease him!'

The Iwa police force came down and grabbed his arms one wrapping his neck in a headlock.

'Toss him in a cell with his friend and find the other two.'

They nodded.

Ciel turned to look at the downed Shinji who was flailing and pushing away the medic nins trying to inject him with a sedative.

'That jutsu I saved you from is a fate worse than death.'

Ciel groaned.

'Why did I have to be proctor this year.'

He shook his head raising the scroll to start the next match.

The red-haired boy appeared emotionless in a cloud of sand.

Naruto who had just returned from the infirmary hopped down to the arena.

'Naruto Vs Gaara Begin!'

X Chapter End X

 **A/N:** Next week Naruto joins the fray hope you're all as excited as I am. -Iceheart out


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: The Semis conclude: Blood and Chakra**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we go with the last two matches of the semis next week the finals are here but don't be in a hurry for this week we've got two matches we've imagined since childhood Naruto Vs Gaara, and Neji vs Sasuke! Enjoy!

Was gonna wait a week to post this but nah enjoy!

* * *

Naruto stared at the red-haired boy across from him remembering their talk the week earlier.

"Do you still need me to recognize your existence."

The boy nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki only you are worthy only your blood can please mother."

Naruto smirked.

"Well tell your mother she can't have it I sorta need it."

Gaara growled in irritation.

Ciel signaled for the match to start and Naruto flipped back as waves of sand shot at his feet.

'Sand!'

Gaara stared at him shaking with blood lust as he licked his lips.

"Yes feed mother Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto drew a kunai channeling wind chakra into it he cut through jumping and weaving as the tendrils shot from varying directions.

He could barely keep up and was forced to draw a second kunai.

'Even with my shunpo, his sand is still too fast!'

Naruto did his best flipping and cutting through the sand but it began to overwhelm him and he was encased in it.

Gaara raised his hand shaking with anticipation.

As he prepared to say the words a shockwave blasted away the sand.

'A paper bomb?'

Naruto was nowhere to be seen in his place a straw dummy in his image.

"You can't hide from me Uzumaki!'

Sand shot out of the gourd on his back flooding the arena with sand.

"Where are you Uzumaki show yourself weakling!"

The ground exploded in a ball of fire.

Gaara's head swiveled to face the source of the sound.

He turned back just in time to see Naruto flying towards him with a fist aimed for his face.

Much to Naruto's annoyance, his sand responded instantly blocking the strike.

"Damn it!"

Naruto channeled chakra into his heels launching himself and flipping up to the rails on the other side of the arena.

The sand began to snake towards him but he had a few moments to think.

'Sorry, dad but I'm going to use that power.'

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the second chakra inside of him.

'Hey, Fuzzbutt wake up and give me your chakra!'

He felt the warmth flow through him his eyes glowing crimson.

 **'That's more like it!'**

He channeled more wind into his limbs intermixing it with the bijuu chakra.

In a streak of red and green, he suddenly appeared in front of the shocked Gaara with a fist aimed for his face.

The sand jumped to block him but he was no longer there now he was behind him with a kick aimed for his head.

As the sand rose to defend him he vanished again this time above Gaara with a lightning fast chop the sand couldn't react in time as Gaara was caught in the neck spitting and being sent to the ground.

He skidded for a few feet his cheek being scraped on a rock.

 **"How'd that taste sand geek."**

Naruto smirked cockily doing a quick come at me pose.

Gaara climbed to his feet his eyes wide in shock.

'What is this sensation it's it's warm.'

He felt his face and stared at his fingers the red liquid dripping from between them.

"It's blood! my own blood!"

He began to scream sand encasing him as Temari and Kankuro looked on in horror.

Naruto got a sudden o shit feeling as he felt chakra permeate the air.

Kankuro grabbed his temple.

"He's done it now."

Temari covered her mouth.

"We're doomed."

Naruto wasn't sure what he was up to but it couldn't be good.

Forming a handsign he pulled a flask of water and swallowed it all in a single gulp filling his lungs with water he shot it out in a jet hosing down the orb of sand and turning it to heavy mud.

He followed it up with a gust of wind knocking away the clumps of mud but more sand simply raised intercepting the wind and forming a larger orb.

 **"Damn it how much sand does he have!"**

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully.

 **"Fine let's try this, Fire Style: Fox Flame Bomb!"**

He spit out a stream of fire which took on the shape of a running fox crashing into the sand it exploded in a tornado of flame.

Melting the sand and turning it into glass.

Naruto charged forward flipping high into the air to avoid the sand which tried to intercept him.

He channeled Kyuubi chakra into his heel and came down with an axe kick which shattered the orb and caught Gaara in the head planting him.

Naruto was horrified when the boy got up grabbing his leg and squeezed it with an iron vice grip he saw half his body encased in sand his eye a demonic yellow.

 **"Dieee Uzumaaki!"**

The boy was rabid drooling his eyes mad with bloodlust.

Naruto barely freed himself with a wind infused slash from his kunai but his leg had been crushed by the boy's demonic grip.

 **'He's like me!'**

Naruto suddenly felt worried.

 **'This isn't just a match now this needs to be stopped.'**

He flipped away landing shakily on his bleeding mangled leg.

He looked to the kage stand but his father shook his head.

 **'Damn it's up to me then!'**

Naruto growled pooling as much chakra as he could tapping into his reserves and the Kyuubi's the air popped from the pressure the shinobi in the audience perking up.

The clouds darkened and began to swirl in a single point above Gaara but he was so far gone he didn't even notice.

Naruto tossed a kunai at him and Gaara raised his sand encased Racoon-like hand to catch it only for it to explode knocking the sand off his right side.

It began to reform and Naruto took the time to toss some shuriken at him the curved around him wrapping him in metal cable.

Naruto charged forward quickly tying the cable to a tri-prong kunai he tossed it towards the sky and made a handsign.

"Lightning Style: Hikari Sky Fire!"

The Kunai was struck on all three points by a series of orange lightning strikes which vivified the cable electrocuting Gaara and turning his sand to glass.

"AAAGH!"

Gaara began to shake as the lightning racked his bones blood spewing from his mouth.

Naruto cut the cable with a wind blade and kicked him in the chest with a dragon kick sending him flying back smoking as the glassed sand shattered off of him.

Gaara fell unconscious and badly burnt on his hands and neck.

'The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!'

The crowd cheered all jumping to their feet at the spectacle of the final jutsu.

In the Kage box, the Raikage looked on in wonder.

"That last jutsu was S rank at least how did a leaf ninja make lightning that strong!"

He turned to Minato who smirked.

"Well Lord Ay he is my son."

Ay scoffed.

"Of course the family of show-offs."

Ciel raised Naruto's hand in victory.

'Good job Naruto a moment later and I would've had to step in and seal him.'

Naruto sighed in relief a draw at this stage would've been horribly anticlimactic.

'Now run along the next match is about to start.'

Naruto smirked.

'Sasuke.'

He locked eyes with the Uchiha who was still in awe at his rivals jutsu.

Ciel raised a scroll.

'And now the last match of the semifinals Sasuke Uchiha Vs Neji Hyuga!'

The crowd roared with anticipation Genius vs Genius.

xXx xXx xXx

Hiruji sat in the small cell across from him Kujin was leaning against the wall nursing his shattered jaw.

They heard the guards talking from beyond the corner.

"We still haven't found the sensei The Uchiha was taken into clan custody though."

The other guard a younger man nodded.

"What about the Yamanaka?"

The older man chuckled.

"It seems his clan disowned him."

The younger man chuckled.

"Sucks for him no more lavish living."

The old man laughed in agreement.

"Let's go we're doing a border sweep to find the sensei."

The guards shuffled off and everything was deathly silent.

Then the boys heard footsteps metal clanking on the floor.

"If you're here to feed us don't bother Kujin can't eat and I'm not -"

"Hungry?"

The boys looked up and saw a man in a long black fur coat with metal plate sandals twirling a fang necklace between his right thumb and index finger.

He gave them a smirk.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled.

"You know who I am child of Sanctus or should I say Akashi Hiruji."

Hiruji paled.

"Where did you hear that name?"

The man raised his finger.

"Tsk tsk Introductions first child, I am Bodhi The Messenger, First of the Homunculus, Demon of Earth and Mud."

As he said that his purple hair turned to straw his arm transforming to a crude stone maw.

 **"Let's get more acquainted."**

He walked up to the bars slipping through them as if they were made of water.

He grabbed Kujin by the throat holding him up against the prison wall.

Akashi tried to grab his wrist but it turned into a serpentine mouth biting his hand and filling him with some sort of venom.

He felt himself weaken as his muscles froze and he fell back.

 **"Now watch as I devour your friend."**

Kujin tried to scream but his jaw was engulfed by the piranha-like mouth growing from the man's hand.

He was torn to pieces from his head down by the fanged maw and swallowed by a razor-lined void like a mouth where the man's chest split open.

 **"Mmm Yamanaka spiritual chakra always exquisite."**

He licked his lips with a long forked green tongue.

Turning to face the remaining boy.

 **"You asked how I know you child, it was I who killed your grandfather the previous high priest of Sanctus Hiruji Namikawa."**

Akashi was frozen not by the venom which had worn off quickly but by the terror of this new demon before him.

 **"I'll let you live this day but it is not mercy tell the other's we are here,"**

 **"-The second generation of demons not born of Kaguya in the fire of Gehenna,"**

 **"-but man-made demons born on the earth of Mundus, we the Homunculus."**

With that said he sunk into the floor just as the guards returned to see the boy petrified in a cell painted with blood.

xXx xXx xXx

Sasuke and Neji made their way to the arena both smirking with cool confidence.

They faced each other and bowed as Ciel raised the scroll beginning the match.

The action was immediate as Neji rushed forward with a three strike combo aiming for Sasuke's left shoulder chakra points.

Sasuke swept at Neji's leg and leaned back avoiding the strikes.

Sasuke put a palm to the ground lifting himself he kicked up at Neji's chin forcing him to hop back.

Sasuke made rapid signs shooting a series of fire orbs from his mouth.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Neji spun and was encased in a swirl of chakra which knocked away the flames.

From a television, in the leaf, the Hyuga clan heads watched in wonder.

"Hizashi when did Neji learn to do that?!"

The man turned to his brother mouth agape.

His eyes lit up with pride.

"I haven't the faintest clue, Neji, what power have you hidden?"

Neji smirked from behind his chakra shield.

Not even a dragon flame could break through.

It was the ultimate defense.

Neji used the momentum of the spin to dive at Sasuke and catch him by surprise with a strike aimed for his lower leg.

It worked and Sasuke tumbled over as his leg's chakra points were struck.

Neji went to follow it up with a chakra palm aimed at Sasuke's solar plexus but he knocked it away with a closed fist smack and used the momentum of his fall to move his leg and sweep the Hyuga.

Neji and Sasuke both fell back knocking dust up to the air.

They both climbed to their feet though Sasuke was hobbled.

Sasuke knew he was at a disadvantage in close quarters so he needed to push him back.

Making handsigns with a rapidity he had yet to achieve he opened his mouth and fired a constant swirling stream of fire at the boy.

"Fire Style: Fire Valley!"

Neji went to rotate but noticed a wire on his legs that would've tangled him had he done so.

He cut the wire with a kunai and hopped away barely avoiding the flame which brushed his shoulder.

Not giving him time to breathe Sasuke made more rapid seals and tossed a line of lightning.

"Lightning style: Nervous Wrecker!"

It grew in length and width and struck the ground at Neji's feet throwing off his footing then zigzagged into his chest electrocuting him.

He fell to the ground steaming slightly his muscle control thrown off as his nervous system had been shot.

Sasuke took the opportunity pulling a syringe from his pouch he stabbed himself in the leg.

The adrenalin made it so he could move again and he channeled fire chakra into his fists.

Each of them encased in flames with jets of fire like wings shooting off of them.

"Sorry, Neji but this is the end Tsuin Hokuken!"

Neji reacted in time spinning.

"Kaiten!"

He managed to block the first fist the impact making a loud pop sound but the second one was much faster and more powerful.

The impact managed to halt his rotation reversing it and sending him spinning into a wall engulfed in flames.

Sasuke made a handsign and the flames vanished but Neji was unconscious.

Ciel nodded.

'The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!'

He held the boy's arm up.

'Thus concludes the Semifinals the finals will commence two days from now at noon!'

Sasuke made his way to the stands as Ciel vanished.

Naruto was waiting there to greet him.

They bumped fists and hugged.

"Great match teme!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe."

"You wanna grab a bite our teams together?"

Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Sure, why not."

X Chapter End X

* * *

 **A/N:** next time on TUP in the leadoff to the finals we see some inter-team sparring, and in the background dark demon fuckery see you there!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Frayed Ends**

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are, guys, next week is the end of the exam arc then the second movie will be my next project so look forward to that, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto faced Sasuke his blue eyes glowing with confidence.

Sasuke raised his hand in a come at me gesture.

Lightning crackled and the rivals faced off.

"If you think you can beat me you've got another thing coming teme!"

Sasuke smirked cooly.

"I'm an Uchiha I can do anything you can only better dobe!"

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a kunai as they raised their hands behind their backs and pulled out the sharp metal objects.

"Then come on already Sasuke show me what you've got!"

He chuckled.

"After you."

Naruto obliged and with a lightning-fast motion he tore the takoyaki from the metal spike swallowing it and racing for another.

Sasuke mirrored him and the contest began.

Yakumo and Asuma facepalmed at their antics.

Kasai would've but she was too busy digging into her red bean soup.

Naruto and Sasuke raced each tearing through the sticks of takoyaki at lightning speed not wanting to be the loser.

"If you *nom* think *nom* you'll win *nom* think again teme!"

"Like *nom* I'd ever *nom* lose to you!"

After what seemed like a century of eating they both stood up from their barren plates yelling with a resounding shout "I win!"

Then they both buckled over puking from overeating.

Asuma chuckled.

"We aren't here to feed the vermin."

Sora and Hinata both looked vaguely disgusted at the boorish behavior.

Kasai snickered wiping some red bean soup from the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Way to go boys keep that up and you'll have primo figures in no time."

Naruto and Sasuke both blushed slightly looking away.

Asuma cleared his throat standing up and dusting off his jacket.

"Anyway thanks for the training assistance itoko I'll cover the bill."

Asuma pulled a stack of Ryo bills from his pouch and set them on the counter before excusing himself.

Sasuke gave a subtle nod to Naruto and Hinata gave a shy wave before they followed their sensei out.

Naruto turned to his sensei as she stacked the plates for the waiting staff.

"Where is Kiba anyway?"

Kasai stifled a laugh.

"Yakumo went a bit overboard during our training and managed to break one of his ribs I think his ego was bruised more than anything."

Naruto thought for a second about the notoriously cocky boy being bested so thoroughly by a little ol girl and couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"I wish I could see dog-boy now, priceless."

Naruto cleared his throat adjusting the hems of his jacket.

"Don't wait up sensei I'm gonna go out for the night."

Kasai nodded.

"Just make sure you're back in time to rest the finals are tomorrow."

Naruto saluted vanishing amid a swirl of leaves.

xXx

Naruto walked the streets of Iwa ignoring the hate-filled glances from some of those who despised his father and fearful glances of those who had seen "the arm incident."

As he strode the streets towards his target he bumped into a spectacled boy a half foot taller than him.

"Shinji?"

The boy looked down at him his eyes sunken his face pale he was still recovering from the effects of the poison or perhaps the memories it had brought to the surface.

"Naruto-kun."

"Are you alright?"

Shinji nodded slowly.

"I'm looking for my father."

Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Not that one.. I-I was given away to the orphanage years ago."

Naruto nodded silently shifting awkwardly.

"U-um E-excuse me."

Shinji smiled weakly making his way past Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his left arm something he found he did more and more in tense situations.

Shaking off the aura of unease he made his way towards the ritzy building in the distance.

xXx

Naruto arrived outside a familiar building opening the door he entered and saw a silver-haired girl of about nineteen behind the counter.

"Hello, sir did you want to purchase a package today?"

Naruto smiled.

"No not today excuse me miss is Yuri in today?"

The girl nodded checking a book quickly.

"She's in with a customer right now if you'd like to schedule an appointment for later I could queue you in."

Naruto looked calculatory at the stack of bills on the back counter.

"Sir?"

Naruto looked back at the girl.

"Is this customer a regular?"

She looked at her nails nervously.

"I can't give info on the customers I'm afraid, store policy."

Naruto nodded but could tell from her body language it was a yes.

Naruto smiled stonily.

"Of course."

Naruto snuck a glance at the book and saw under the 7:00 P.M reservation Toriwake-san V.I.P and it was marked with a stamp that indicated a top price purchase.

His eyes widened with revelation as all the pieces fell together.

'Toriwake!'

He remembered the gruff proctor from the first exam the man who had a distinctive reddish-brown hair shared by one other person in the village... Shinji.

He thought of the fearful exclamations of the drugged Shinji and the tearful confessions of Yuri and it clicked.

Naruto growled his eyes flickering red as he marched forward ignoring the protests of the girl behind the counter.

He stormed to the back of the building and kicked open the door.

Inside the room, the man was strangling the half-naked girl with a cord of steel wire.

She appeared to be in a catatonic state while his eyes glimmered with sadistic pleasure.

Naruto roared charging the man and tackling him into the spring of scalding water.

The man growled in pain while Naruto didn't even notice the heat of the Kyuubi chakra burning hotter than anything.

Naruto grabbed the man by his hair and face, slamming his head into the stone floor of the spring and wrapping his neck in a reverse half nelson digging into his bare chest and pushing towards his heart with his sharpened nails, blood leaking out.

Naruto was briefly snapped out of his rage by a scream of terror as he turned to see the older sister holding Yuri and covering her mouth in shock.

His eyes receded to a cerulean blue for a split second before he was struck in the chest by something hard and heavy and sent flying out of the spring and into a nearby wall.

Naruto coughed up some blood as he touched his broken ribs.

He saw the man climb out of the water his brown cargo pants drenched and his eyes bloodshot and full of rage.

"You arrogant little shit who the fuck do you think you are attacking!"

Naruto saw the man's fist, knuckles exposing bone as slabs of stone fell off his hand.

"You b-bastard you hurt Yuri."

Naruto climbed to his feet.

The man chuckled.

"This little whore? I paid well to do whatever I wanted with her, she's too young for my tastes so I had to get something out of her."

Naruto growled charging the man who sidestepped him and swept his leg sending him flying into the spring.

"Earth Style: Great Stone Prison!"

A thick wall of stone covered the top of the spring and began to compact pushing Naruto against the floor of the spring and holding him under the water.

Naruto flailed in blind rage as the hot water filled his lungs his vision blurring.

Just as his chest felt heavy and his vision began to turn black he heard a burst of raucous laughter in his head.

 **'You don't get to die yet Ningen if anyone kills you it's me.'**

He felt a forceful wave of overwhelming power and heat so hot it instantaneously boiled the water around him and turned it into vapor.

Naruto roared his waterlogged vocal cords emanating a sound like a dying creature before he expelled a wave of blood and water from his mouth.

The next second he roared again the shockwave busting the wall of stone into dust.

His body moved without him as he was on the ceiling in a second hunched over like a mindless beast.

The last thing he saw was his devil bringer wrapped in a blood-red aura gripping the man's neck and crushing his throat against a wall then blackness.

xXx

When he awoke he felt a horrific burning on his entire body as a purple chakra surrounded him in a cold chakra.

His right eye opened and he saw Ciel was restraining him with chakra chains Kyuubi chakra receding as his skin regenerated on his body.

"W-"

Ciel shook his head urgently and gave him a stern look.

The message was clear.

'Shut up.'

Naruto obliged.

When he could move his head he saw a group of Iwa Anbu loading a man onto a stretcher.

On the other side of him, his father and Kasai were talking to the Tsuchikage and the Female proctor from the 2nd exam.

"Again I apologize Tsuchikage-sama I promise to keep him on a shorter leash for the rest of our time here."

The old man huffed.

"Yes well, I suppose given the circumstances I am to blame I had no idea such a man was among my people."

The female proctor turned to him.

"Tsuchikage-dono what should we do with him?"

"We'll keep him in max security until such a time as I've determined his sentence."

She nodded and motioned the Anbu to follow her one of them made a handsign and the rest of them and the downed man vanished amid dust.

The Tsuchikage excused himself as a black-haired girl and rotund man hopped down from a roof and escorted him away.

Minato locked eyes with Naruto and smiled.

"You're awake musuko."

Ciel helped Naruto to his feet and gave him a shoulder to shakily stand.

"T-tou-san."

"Not now Naruto we'll talk later."

Naruto nodded weakly as Kasai took him from Ciel and began to walk him back to their room.

Naruto turned to his sensei.

"W-what happened?"

"You beat a Jonin.. and an inn apparently."

Naruto turned to look behind him and saw the building half-demolished river debris flooding the nearby streets.

The old man from before was staring at him with some mix of wonder and fear.

Naruto gave him an apologetic look and he turned around hobbling away.

xXx

A few hours later Naruto had arrived at the room his team was sharing and had a couple of hours to lay there and recover.

When he finally did manage to stand he walked out to the kitchen and made himself a pot of ramen sitting down at the table to eat in silence.

When he finished his bowl he walked over to the sink to wash it as the door opened.

"So sensei how much trouble am I in?"

Kasai chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna kick your ass when we get home because I had to cover the damage with my mission pay."

Naruto winced knowing how scary his teacher could be.

"And-"

She smiled.

"That's it, the proctors vouched for you plus Toriwake had a history of unbalance."

"You were there to visit your friend and he attacked you for your relation to Minato-Sama you defended yourself as anyone would."

"But-"

"That is what happened Naruto.. end of story, don't make trouble for yourself this early in your career."

Naruto nodded.

"Yes sensei."

Naruto sighed.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out with the other rookies to celebrate their success if you go now you might be able to take part."

Naruto nodded.

"And you?"

Kasai plopped down on the bed.

"I need a nap, today has been hell on the brain."

Naruto nodded putting on his blue sandals and a grey windbreaker.

"Goodnight sensei."

She saluted.

"Ciao."

xXx

Naruto arrived at an outdoor grill and saw a big circle of leaf genin along with a few from the mist and Shinji who looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys."

Naruto waved awkwardly.

He got a round of surprised looks.

Sasuke looked him over.

"You fought a Jonin?"

"I don't know if fought is the right word."

Sora looked at him surprised by his bodily state.

"You don't seem too beat up?"

"I'm a fast healer."

Lee smiled smacking the empty stool adjacent him with exuberance.

"Yosh Naruto-kun you've arrived in the springtime of your youth please sit with me."

Naruto obliged sitting in between him and the earth boy.

Shinji gave him a slight smile.

Whispering hushed under his breath.

"Thank you."

Naruto nodded.

Appuru took a bit from a stick of grilled veggies turning to the boy.

"Well, Naruto the good news is I'll be facing Sasuke first so you'll be safe for another round."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Nice try Shadow-girl Naruto is mine in the finals."

"You think you'll make it that far?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Think, I know you're going to lose to me tomorrow."

Appuru smirked.

"We'll see Uchiha."

Shinji cleared his throat regaining his confidence.

"Sorry news for both of you but Naruto will have to beat me to face either of you and that's not happening."

He tore into his grilled salmon with renewed vigor.

Everybody chuckled and the aura was one of content happiness.

In the distance on a nearby roof, a purple-haired man watched them a straw hat resting on his head as he twirled a fang.

"Delicious."

 **'The food or the gakis?'**

"The food Fuzzy."

He licked his lips as he eyed the genin before him dust falling from his body.

 **"Easy now Toma."**

The man growled his black eyes flickering.

"I told you never to call me that."

 **"Sorry.. Bodhi we should go you've already overplayed your hand."**

"It's fine Fuzzy sometimes you have to think big I have such things to show you."

 **"That's worrying."**

The man smirked.

xXx

 **A/N: Next chapter will be out soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, however, I do own my original characters and Jutsu

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thought'_

 **"Demonic / P*ssed off Female Speech"**

 _ **'Demonic/ P*ssed off Female Thought'**_

Jutsu/Technique

* * *

 **The Uzumaki Prodigy**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Three fights and a battle**

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are, the finals at last and the explosive end of this arc this will be a 5k chapter and next week will be the start of the second movie spinoff.**

 **MASSIVELY IMPORTANT! : If you have not read the first movie spinoff you will be lost on part of this chapter, read it now.**

 **I don't wanna hear anything about this being non-canon, I know it is but in this AU Zabuza has something.**

 **He inherited it from his father and you won't know about it unless you read the spinoff with his backstory here's the link:** **s/13004323/1/The-Uzumaki-Prodigy-Demon-In-The-Land-Of-Snow**

 **Copy/Paste this or go to the story on this same account it's not that hard, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto kicked up some sand opening and closing his eyes as his breathing slowed.

'This is it.'

He shook his head to clear his worries and stepped into the arena.

He arrived on the barren dust and dirt of the arena center and stood in line with the other three contenders.

The crowd roared in approval at the final contenders.

The Uchiha heir, The Nara genius, The son of the Yondaime, and Iwa's best and brightest.

Ciel walked to each of them and raised their arms before turning to face the crowd.

'I'm not one for theatrics and you're all here for one thing so let's get this thing started.

Ciel motioned the others to leave as Naruto and Shinji stayed behind.

'Here we go, Iwa no Shinji, Naruto Namikaze begin!'

Naruto spun on his heels tossing a kunai with a red ribbon attached.

Shinji reacted, in turn, drawing a kunai and blocking the blade before stomping on the ground and making a one-handed seal.

"Earth Style: Shaky Footing!"

The ground began to shake as the stone turned to sliding dirt Naruto barely having time to jump onto the arena wall before the area below him was swallowed.

Shinji followed suit standing on his respective wall as the arena floor was now a bottomless pit.

"Cool trick Shinji but how are we supposed to fight in this?"

"Like this, Earth Style: Earthen Scaffold!"

A series of interconnected stone tendrils formed a floor of crisscrossed lines with openings spread across.

Shinji hopped down landing on one and drawing a second kunai as he charged forward.

Naruto obliged him flipping down and drawing a fuma shuriken.

They met in the middle and Naruto hopped over the boys slash attack landing behind him and twirling the massive shuriken for a spinning slash.

Just as the point met his shoulder Naruto paled as the floor below them vanished.

Barely dropping the shuriken Naruto grabbed a nearby tendril and pulled his way up.

Shinji fell into the pit revealed to be an earth clone as the actual Shinji rose from a nearby tendril.

Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"You aren't gonna make this easy are you?"

Shinji chuckled.

"I watched your matches, a straight forward battle with you is never a good idea."

Shinji clapped and a hunk of rock shot out towards Naruto who barely ducked under it.

Naruto felt his leg swept as he saw the rock turn into a clone.

He barely flipped grabbing onto a pillar with one arm as he fell into another opening.

He pulled himself out with a kick demolishing the clone.

Spinning he tossed another ribboned kunai which Shinji dodged simply by tilting his head.

Naruto rushed the boy jumping from pillar to pillar and Shinji raised his arms in a guard only to be struck in the back of the head as the kunai revealed itself to be a henge'd clone.

He spit a bit as the real Naruto caught him in the gut with a straight kick.

Naruto smirked only to pale as His leg was trapped in a block of stone which shot out two spikes one stabbing and dispelling the clone the other catching Naruto in the shoulder.

"Where is the real Shinji?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Shinji chuckled.

"Just concede Naruto and I won't have to beat you down."

Naruto smirked.

"Now that's a funny joke Shinji I don't know the meaning of the word quit."

Naruto punched the stone block with his devil bringer shattering it and freeing his leg.

"Here's a lesson for you Shinji for next time-"

Naruto rushed across the tendrils and hopped up the wall of the arena slamming his devil bringer into the wall busting it open and grabbing the boy inside who's eyes widened.

"If you want to stay hidden don't banter with the enemy."

Naruto made a one-handed sign fire chakra encasing his fist he reared back for a punch.

"Game over, Fire Style: Foxfire strike!"

Shinji smirked.

"Sorry, Naruto but it is Game over for you."

The boy dispelled into dust which flew into Naruto's eyes blinding him as a second Shinji busted from a nearby arena wall his body encased in glimmering iron.

"Earth Style: Clad In Iron!"

Naruto paled having seen the results of that jutsu in the preliminaries.

Before he could react he was caught in the gut and sent flying into the wall which he slid down falling into a gap in the floor.

He tried to grab a tendril but Shinji made a sign and the tendrils all raised into the air.

"It's over."

Naruto fell into the pit the light from above continuing to grow fainter as he fell further and further into the abyss.

Once he was in absolute darkness he flashed a toothy grin as his kunai clone from earlier grabbed him channeling wind chakra into it's arms and tossing him so hard it dispelled from it's arms being ripped off.

As he saw the light getting nearer he saw plates of iron falling from above him and locked eyes with a shocked Shinji, his hand being encased in flame as he struck the boy in his ironclad chest with a fiery uppercut.

The boy coughed out blood as the fist broke through the iron and just barely tore into his chest planting him into the arena wall.

Naruto in the blink of an eye drew three kunai planting two of them in the boy's hands to prevent him weaving signs then held the third against his throat.

"Yield."

Shinji nodded and the proctor called it.

'The winner is Naruto Namikaze.'

Much to his surprise, the crowd began to cheer at the boy's victory.

Shinji read his expression.

"It was a good match even the Yondaime's son would earn their respect after that."

Naruto smirked.

"Here let me get those out."

Naruto pulled the kunai from his hands and helped him out of the hole in the wall.

"I should fix the ring, Earth Style: Rising Ground!"

The stone from the bottom of the pit rose up and reformed the arena floor.

"You did good Naruto regardless of who you have to face you better win."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"It's a deal."

Naruto and Shinji hopped down to the floor and some paramedics came to help Shinji to the infirmary.

Naruto made his way back to the rafters passing Appuru on the way up.

"Watch, I'm gonna beat your boyfriend for you."

Naruto chuckled.

"He's more your type ain't he?"

Appuru busted out laughing in the most emotion he'd ever seen her express.

"What's so funny?"

She just continued laughing as she made her way to the arena.

Naruto took a seat next to his teammates waiting excitedly for the next match.

Appuru stepped out onto the freshly planted stone of the arena standing adjacent from the raven-haired boy who eyed her up with a calculatory glance.

"Like what you see?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I've seen better."

Appuru's eye twitched.

"Didn't your mother tell you never insult a girl's appearance, just for that I'm gonna make this painful."

"Then for your sake, I hope you move fast because I plan to end this quick."

Ciel raised his hand.

'The penultimate match Appuru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha begin!'

Appuru hopped back and made a seal tendrils of shadow shooting towards the Uchiha but he was gone before she even moved.

He appeared behind her with a spinning kick aimed for her cranium.

Much to his surprise, she reacted with lightning speed spinning around and stabbing him in the ankle with her hunting knife.

He tried to move only to see his shadow was tethered to her's through the blade.

He coughed up some blood as the shadow tendrils pierced his shoulders and one his chest in a non-vital spot.

They went through him wrapping around his neck and under his arms and holding him in place.

Appuru smirked as the boy looked at her in amazement.

"Sorry I'm not up to your standards Sasuke-san I was so busy training to beat you I neglected my looks, Earth Style: Stone Tomb!"

A pillar of thick stone encased his body like an iron maiden flipping in the air and then crashed into the ground planting him headfirst.

She expected him to be down for the count and turned to address the proctor when he coughed climbing shakily to his feet.

"I may have been a bit overconfident but that ends now."

His eyes opened and she saw his crimson eyes swirling a second tomoe appearing in each eye.

"Maybe it's the sharingan or it could be the head injury but you look a lot better in the middle of combat."

Appuru groaned.

"The sharingan.. damn."

She made a handsign and shot a stream of water from her mouth.

A second handseal and it sharpened firing forward.

"Water Style: Spout Shooter, Wind Style: Pressure Spear!"

Sasuke barely dodged the water spear as it planted itself into the nearby stadium wall pushing it's way through and out the other side.

"Fire Style: Scorching River, Wind Style: August Gust!"

She spewed a stream of flame towards him before blasting it with a wall of wind which caused an explosion and blasted him into a wall he smacked off hard and fell onto his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Did you know I beat Naruto Sasuke, to be honest, he was more of a challenge."

Sasuke growled punching the ground.

'I made it this far I can't lose not here not against her!"

He looked up and she paled as his eyes swirled glowing a bloody red.

He flickered and reappeared in front of her fire encasing his leg as he twirled on his feet catching her on the chest with the inside of his right leg pushing her back into a second kick from the outside of his left.

It caught her in the jaw sending her tumbling as he made a handsign.

"Can Naruto do this, Uchiha Fire Style: Ikari Windmill!"

She used the impact momentum to continue rolling away from the technique then made a handsign sending a shadow out and using the light from the fire to extend it's range and speed.

"Shit!"

The shadow was upon him before he could react.

"It's over Sasuke this is my ultimate technique Nara Shadow Style: Great Dreamer Binding!"

Sasuke felt a line of sweat form on his brow as he reached for his pouch.

"Not quite."

The instant before it touched him he drew a kunai and tossed it at the ground.

Appuru saw the red tag and her eyes widened.

"What are you insane!?"

An explosion rang out.

Appuru paled.

"Holy shit.. did he just-"

She felt a heel strike the side of her head causing her vision to blur and ears to ring and send her flipping as an elbow planted her spine first into the ground spitting.

She looked up and saw Sasuke half of his face mildly burned to a crimson red but his eyes writhe with determination.

She tried to stand but she had used a lot of chakra and the last two strikes had temporarily crippled her body.

"Surrender, now."

She nodded weakly.

'The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!'

Sasuke fell to his knee breathing heavily but smirking.

He looked up to the stands and pointed at Naruto.

Naruto smirked nodding in understanding.

'15 minute break for wellness check!'

Ciel picked up Appuru and had Sasuke follow him to the infirmary.

xXx

Naruto smirked.

'I get to face Sasuke in the finals.'

He clenched his fist excitedly.

He nodded at the wishes of encouragement and made his way to the arena.

He stood in the ring for a few minutes before Sasuke returned healed and seemingly replenished of energy.

The burn on his face had healed but had left a red v like scar under his right eye.

"Nice scare teme very badass."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Give me a sec dobe I'll give you one to match."

Naruto raised his left hand in front of his face folding his right behind his back.

"You'd have to touch me first and that's not gonna happen."

"We shall see."

Ciel raised his hand.

'Final match Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha begin!'

Naruto jumped back as Sasuke charged forward with a straight strike aimed for his throat.

Naruto smacked his hand away and swept at his legs Sasuke flipped away tossing a kunai at the blonde boy.

Naruto drew a shuriken and spun it catching the kunai in the hole and using the momentum to toss them both back.

"Showoff!"

Sasuke drew a tanto from his waist and channeled lightning slashing the projectiles in two.

"Kenjutsu huh?"

Naruto smirked pulling a blade from his demonic arm.

"I haven't fought anybody with a blade since Kiri so I might be a little rusty."

"You always were better at it so this should make us even."

"Even, hardly I'm a 9 you're a 7."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Let's find out."

He charged forward dragging his blade along the ground the crackling lightning carving the earth and sending debris skyward.

Naruto mirrored him holding his blade reverse grip behind his back and channeling wind chakra.

"Wind beats lightning teme!"

Sasuke smirked as the lightning flickered to a stop and his blade burst aflame.

"Crap."

As the blades clashed an explosion rang out sending Naruto flying back with a line of blood running down his cheek.

"Hey Naruto, there's your mark."

Naruto chuckled.

"Still didn't touch me."

"Did too!"

"Nope, that was my chakra."

Sasuke shrugged.

"The fight is young I'll just have to scar that pretty body of yours."

Naruto looked at him smiling amusedly.

"That's.. kinda gay man."

Sasuke smirked in amused annoyance.

"Shut up dobe."

Sasuke charged with a spinning slash Naruto parried thrusting at him with his blade.

Naruto dropped to the ground with a sweep of his blade.

Sasuke vaulted off his hand into the air and stabbed at the ground.

Naruto rolled away and kipped to his feet.

Naruto channeled wind into his feet and hopped into the air flickering away.

"Shunpo: Halo Jump!"

He reappeared flipping down behind Sasuke with a slash aimed for his back it landed and sliced the boy down his shoulder blade.

Sasuke winced in pain but flipped around catching Naruto in the chest with a slash of his own.

"Sharingan huh I'm offended it took this long."

Sasuke smirked his crimson eyes reflecting the daylight.

"I decided to stop toying with you."

Naruto chuckled.

"I was about to say the same thing."

Naruto made a handsign orange chakra seeping from his pores.

"It-"

Naruto was cut off abruptly as the stadium floor crumbled in between the two boys a white light flashing out and sending dirt flying up into the air.

'What the-'

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at what had interrupted them and saw a man on his fist and knee looking up at them.

"You!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You know this guy?"

The man stood up his arms shaking as he licked his lips.

"Delicious, so delicious."

Ciel and a platoon of ANBU were on the man in an instant but he simply smacked them away with a giant clawed hand of stone.

"I'm not supposed to be here yet but after feeling your chakra I simply couldn't resist."

The man transformed into his demonic form his hand turning into a sickle which he pointed at Naruto.

"Now it's time to dine."

The proctor Himiko dove down from the rafters firing a series of wind bullets but the man stomped the ground and a shield of stone blocked them all.

He kicked the shield sending a shockwave through it and shattering it into six stone spikes which flew at lightning speed and impaled her arms, legs, and chest.

She fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

 **"Never use the same trick twice girl remember that in the next world."**

He turned to her his maw hand spraying acid from it's jaws and melting the ground where she lay but in a flash, she was gone.

Minato appeared next to the boys putting a hand on each of their shoulders as another man hopped down from the kage box.

"Tou-san, and... Zabuza-san?!"

The black-haired man smirked.

"Hey, gaki you've grown."

Minato cleared his throat.

"Not to interrupt the moment but we need to focus on the demonic elephant in the room.

Zabuza nodded drawing his kubikiribocho.

"I'll handle him you take the boys."

Minato nodded grabbing Sasuke and Naruto and flashing away.

"Oi ugly it's time I show you what a real demon looks like come on!"

The demon completely ignored him his eyes scanning for the boys' location.

Zabuza's eye twitched.

"Don't ignore me you stupid bastard!"

Zabuza swung his blade at the demon who blocked the slash with his sickle only to be sent tumbling away as the blade shattered it and partially bisected him slamming him into a wall.

The demon growled climbing to his feet.

 **"You wanna die so bad Ningen fine I'll happily oblige you Fuzzy tag out!"**

The demon roared as he began to grow in size the stitches holding his arms and chest together ripping and black fur shooting out.

xXx

Minato appeared in the rafters with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Tou-san what's going on!?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, find your sensei and help evacuate the civilians this is a joint S rank mission from me and the Tsuchikage."

"Tou-" "Now!"

Naruto nodded and ran off Sasuke following closely behind.

xXx

Minato reappeared in the kage box where Ay and Ohnoki were fighting two mysterious cloaked figures.

"Do you two have this covered?"

The old man growled in annoyance

"We've got this covered now go help that welp of a kage Zabuza!"

Minato nodded and flashed away.

xXx

Zabuza growled with exertion his heels bleeding and digging up dirt as he was pushed back.

"You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for."

His white kage robes ripped at the arms exposing his sleeveless black undershirt soaked through with sweat.

 **"I am Bodhi Wolf of the East, and Lord of the Homunculi while I have no quarrel with you, you desire to kill my host Tomaki and that I cannot allow!"**

Zabuza grunted sweating heavily muscles rippling as the demon pushed against his blade with its clawed stone hands.

Its face had elongated into that of a straw wolf head with black button eyes and stone fangs from its unstitched mouth.

Its chest, arms, and legs had doubled in size with black-furred blue-skinned muscles and clawed feet.

Its clothes had ripped with the exception of its pants.

At this point, it was more beast than man lacking even the humanoid nature of its previous demonic form.

He was almost pushed into the wall with the knuckle claws nearing his face.

'So this is how I go in some rocky shithole fighting for a rival village.. fate's a bitch.'

"Rasengan!"

A yellow flash and a blue light engulfed his vision as the stone hands were shattered and he was grabbed by a figure.

"Minato eh don't expect a thank you."

"From you Zabuza-kun, never."

 **"Sorry Ningens there is no way out of this but I promise to make it quick."**

Its jaws unhinged further opening its snout they could hear a whistle esque sound a blue light emanating from its gullet before a stream of blue fire shot from its mouth.

Zabuza tackled Minato raising his executioner blade behind him to block the flames and ignoring the intense pain of his burning finger and exposed arm.

When the flames subsided he had lost his left ring finger and part of his arm was burnt badly exposing muscle and a bit of bone.

"Zabuza your-" "I'm fine focus on the fight!"

Minato nodded grimly.

"How do you wanna play this?"

"Do you know any ranged jutsu?"

"A few wind and lightning."

"Good, Cover me."

Minato went to protest but Zbuza had already hopped out.

xXx

Naruto and Sasuke managed to evacuate the last few citizens regrouping with their teams.

"Kasai-sensei what now?"

"The rest is up to the kage."

Naruto sighed.

'I knew she'd say that.'

xXx

Ohnoki growled shooting a beam of square light.

"How's it going, old man!?"

"Not good, you?"

"The same."

Ohnoki spun around tearing up part of the ceiling and causing the rocks to fall on the figure pinning their cloak down and holding them in place long enough for him to land a hit.

"It's over!"

The figure screamed as their right arm and shoulder were atomized along with their cloak.

The woman with long pink hair and small horn-like accessories growled.

"Soleia!"

The second figure turned his attention away only to be caught by a lightning straight which knocked his cloak off and knocked him through the wall.

The girl grunted and made a handsign.

Her nails grew in length and shot out a red line of fire which continued to zigzag rapidly outward into a grid of flames which melted everything they touched.

While the kage were busy dodging them she hopped out the hole in the wall and grabbed the other figure vanishing.

Ay roared with fury smashing a wall into dust.

"Damn it they got away!"

Ohnoki sighed.

"I am too old for this."

xXx

Zabuza charged the demon like a wild beast with a series of rapid slashes the pain in his arm only making him stronger.

Minato assisted him with a series of wind blades and lightning arrows which kept him from counterattacking.

The demon whose fury had been growing with its annoyance roared purple chakra shooting off of it in waves.

It punched straight through the slashes ignoring the cuts on its arm and grabbing Zabuza by his throat.

 **"It's over!"**

Its maw began to glow blue and Zabuza saw his life flash before his eyes he saw flashes of his mother, his youth, the death of his father, his meeting of Haku and the demon brothers.

At the end, one memory stood out among the rest the day of his inauguration as Mizukage the moment he kissed Mei and sworn his engagement.

'I can't die, not yet, I can't, I CAN'T!'

He felt a burst of foreign power and roared with righteous fury.

"Light Style: Stolen Valor!"

An absurdly bright blinding golden light shot from every pore of his body.

The demon roared as the light physically caused him to recoil burning him with intense heat and nearly melting its eyes.

Minato took the opportunity charging forward while the beast was blinded.

"Giant Rasengan!"

The beast was caught in the chest and sent spinning into a nearby wall where its power receded and it turned into a man.

The man groaned coughing up blood as his lone black eye showed from his purple bangs.

"F-fuzzy lost?... impossible."

The man passed out.

Zabuza fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Zabuza what was that?!"

"A gift... from... my father... I thought it skipped me... Guess... not."

Zabuza passed out falling face first in the dirt.

"Zabuza!"

xXx

Naruto sat at the academy where the chunin and lower of Iwa, the civilians, and the foreign ninja were staying until the battle was done.

He was nearly asleep on his hand when the door opened and his dad walked in with Zabuza on his back and the Raikage behind them.

Ay grunted in annoyance.

"Where's the geezer?"

"He has to call off the emergency and issue returns."

Ay nodded gruffly.

"Fine, Cee, Darui we're going to the nicest hotel in this rock hole.

"Hai Raikage-Sama." "Drab."

The cloud men walked out the door disappearing in the distance.

Two black-haired men with horned headbands ran up to Minato to retrieve their leader.

They saw the red-haired woman and her students and winced.

"You again glad we're on the same side this time.

Kasai chuckled.

"Eh, what's a little death fight between shinobi, water under the bridge."

"And some of our blood too."

They took the Mizukage and carried him off to retrieve their team.

Minato sighed in exhaustion sitting next to his son.

"Are you alright dad?"

"Just tired I used more chakra than I planned to I've been out of combat for too long."

"That's a bad thing."

"It is now."

Naruto smirked.

"Hey, maybe I could beat you eh old man."

Minato chuckled.

"Not any time soon kiddo."

Minato ruffled his hair pulling him into a half hug.

Naruto smiled contently leaning into his dad's shoulder.

"I love you, dad."

xXx

When all the chaos had been concluded the kage, shinobi, and citizens returned to the arena.

Naruto and Sasuke were asked if they wanted to redo their match or call it a draw they agreed to save it for later they were tired and just wanted to head home.

Ciel nodded.

'The winner is inconclusive this concludes the Chunin Exams thank you all for your attendance and thank you to this year's talented contenders.'

The crowd cheered one last time as he held the boy's arms.

xXx

Naruto returned to his room and began to pack his things.

He had told his team to go ahead he would meet with them at the gates.

On his way out the door, he ran into Shinji who smiled and gave him a kunai telling him to hold onto it until the day they could fight again he also received a kiss on the cheek from Akane and a nod of acknowledgment from Zeria.

Naruto passed by the Mist team and Received a hug from Choujuro who asked him for a rematch sometime the twins each blew him a kiss from the room where they were packing.

He left the stadium and headed past the Irid cliffs where the hot spring was already being rebuilt he decided to stop by and apologize to the old man.

Right as he arrived he saw the comical image of the old man picking up his apprentice and tossing him to the curb.

"But sir the business is booming I've done all you asked and more."

"Kukuri you've done more than you should have much more and I am appalled at what you have done to my family, my business, and my name, if you ever come here again I will drown you in my springs."

The slick well-dressed man paled and turned tail running like a scared rabbit.

"Naruto-kun sorry you had to see that."

Naruto waved him off.

"No worries Oji if you hadn't I'd've."

The old man chuckled.

"I'm here to apologize.

"No boy don't, you did me a service one I can never repay had I know what was happening in my walls I never would have allowed it."

He looked filled with shame and regret.

"-but my children so strong couldn't bear to tell me they just saw the money and wanted me to be happy so thank you Naruto thank you for everything."

Naruto nodded and saw from the corner of his eye the girl just a couple years his senior who ran down in a pink floral kimono and wrapped him in a hug sobbing into his shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto-kun thank you so much."

He smiled melancholically.

"You don't have to thank me Yuri-chan I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You came just in time and for that, I am forever indebted.

She kissed him on his cheek hugging him tighter before parting.

"Please visit again someday I'll give you a proper hostess treatment."

He nodded.

"It's a promise."

He smiled at Tamaki who gave him a nod of respect before turning.

Naruto waved at the family turning to leave as the cliffs shone like rainbows behind him.

xXx

He arrived at the gate where his team and Asuma's were waiting.

"So we're heading back together."

Asuma nodded.

"Well, I figured Itoko-Kasai could use the company there are bears after all."

She elbowed him in the gut.

"I can handle myself Yotte-Asuma."

"Love you too cuz."

Naruto turned to the others who were all smiling and chatting amongst themselves.

He felt a hand loop through his and turned to face Yakumo who was blushing slightly.

He nodded smiling and held her hand in his as they began to walk.

xXx

 **A/N: Chunin Exam Arc done promotions and stuff will be handled at the dawn of the next arc, for now, I'm gonna go work on Daze have a great week!**


End file.
